Renewable (Part Two)
by Brojled
Summary: It is 1938. A near-tragic set of circumstances were what brought Tom Branson back to Downton Abbey to stay and his life is about to change. For the better. A new love, a new life and a new adventure. The sequel to "Renewed". xx Chapter 20 is now posted xx The End.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! Welcome to a new story. In a sense... A continuation of "Renewed" and will pick up shortly after the other one ended. As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Let's shall we? xx_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Valentine's Day, 1938:**

Tom Branson was out for an afternoon stroll. He had a purpose in mind, but there was a slight detour he had to make first. His feet took him down a path he hadn't been down in many years. It had stopped being comforting to visit her after a time and so he had stopped making regular forays. And then he and Sybbie had moved to America and though he thought of her daily, he had never come back to the spot where she lay. But today he felt he must.

He passed the grave of his old friend and the grave of the Matriarch of the family that he had known for so long now. A family he considered to be his as much as his blood family. The family connected to hm forever through the blood of their daughter. He stopped finally at the head stone he had come to see. He knelt down and let his fingers trace her name and begged the tears in his eyes not to spill over. He still missed her.

"Hello my darling. I just wanted to stop by today to tell you something." He spoke to the stone as he knelt down in front of it and took his hat off.

"I've met someone and I'm going to ask her to marry me today. I think she'll say yes. I just wanted you to know, though I think you may have helped bring us together. I know you would like her. In fact, I know you did like her. And you inspired her to be what she is today, and what she is, is the reason we met."

Tom was silent for awhile. His fingers traced over some fallen leaves, blown astray from the winter and not yet returned to the earth by the spring. He crumbled one of them in his fingers and watched the remnants of it blow away in the breeze. It was almost symbolic of his old life finally being let go, and a new life to await to blossom and grow.

A sob escaped his lips finally.

"I will always love you Sybil. More than the earth. But Sybbie is nearly grown and I don't want to be alone anymore. She needs a mother, and I know you are there with her in spirit, but she needs some guidance in the flesh."

"Her name is Lily and I love her too. She is kind, and strong, and smart. She reminds me of you in many ways, but she is herself too. Sensitive and shy when she wants to be. And more considerate than almost anyone I've ever met. And she adores Sybbie and Sybbie adores her. That is the most important thing." He kept kneeling and eventually the silence of the area thrummed in his ears.

"I just wanted you to know. I will love both of you with all of my heart. I promise."

He finally couldn't stand the silence anymore. He stood up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. It wasn't a final good bye he was saying to his love, but more of a way of showing her respect. He was ready to move on, and feel love for another woman again. A woman that was worthy of his feelings and would never hurt him. And Tom was so sure that Lily was the one. He had known almost immediately that there was something special about her, but the circumstances that brought them together had not allowed him to act right away.

It had been weeks. Tom chuckled to himself. Mary had stopped him after New Years and told him not to let time waste and scoop her up. He deserved to love again. He had done right by Sybil and Sybbie for seventeen years and no one wanted him to end up alone.

And now the beautiful creature that was his Lily had come into their lives. With her heart wide open. And the family loved her. Everyone loved her. But no one more than him.

He stepped back from her grave and as he did a small white flutter caught the corner of his eye. He watched the feather continue to drop majestically to the ground and he stooped down to pick it up. He recognized it as the feather of a white dove and wondered if it was a sign from Sybil that it was okay. He wasn't leaving her, he would take her memories to his own grave, but rather he was continuing his story. He tucked the feather in his pocket and went back the way he had come.

He stopped and looked back at the graves and made a note in his head not be sad anymore. There was happiness in his future. He was sure of it. As long as Lily agreed to be a part of it.

He walked down a lane where he knew a shop was located that was one of his destinations. He entered through the wooden door and the bell ringing above his head announced his presence.

"Hello Mr. Branson! And where is our lovely Lily today?" The old baker looked around the shop for the woman who was often Tom's companion in the shop lately.

"I'm on my way to meet her. I was just hoping that you had one of those cherry cakes left. The ones that Lily loves so much?" Tom looked hopeful.

"Aye. I do. Let me go wrap it up for you." The baker winked at him.

Tom felt in his jacket pocket for the ring that was hidden in there. Good. He hadn't lost it.

The baker came back and handed him a box wrapped in a pink bow. Tom paid him for it, thanked him and left the shop quickly before the baker could draw him into a long conversation about the world, which he often did. Tom, Lily and the old man had many heated conversations in the shop and all three of them loved it. It was one of Lily's favourite places and it had become Tom's in the last months as well.

He walked the rest of the way to Lily's small house and opened the gate to her front garden. He knocked on the door and waited nervously for her to greet him with that beautiful smile that he had fallen so hard for. But she never came. He knocked again. No answer.

He wondered where she could be. She had told him to come at four, she would be ready and she was never late. It was the nurse in her. As punctual as the hours of the day. So where was she? Maybe she suspected something and no longer wanted to be involved with an old widower with a high maintenance daughter. His head raced with thoughts. He knocked once more.

He heard a crash come from inside and heard her yell something to someone. Panicked, he turned the door handle and the door popped open. He went inside, through the small entrance and ran into the kitchen in the back of the house and stopped in his tracks. It was chaos.

He looked at her, and she looked at him completely shocked.

"Oh my god Tom. Is it four already?" She suddenly looked like she was about to cry. He set the small box he carried on the flour covered table and reached out to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her forehead on his shoulder and started to cry.

"What is going on in here?" He rubbed her back and eventually she looked up at him with tear-swollen blue eyes.

"I was trying to cook a perfect dinner and I've messed it up completely. I was so nervous." She told him apologetically and he hugged her close once more.

"Why were you so nervous Sweetheart?" He looked at her sympathetically. Whatever she had been trying to do had clearly not gone well by the state of her kitchen. She had made him dinner before and it had been lovely.

"Because I've never had a Valentine before, and I wanted it to be perfect. The only thing that turned out was the chicken, and my stupid cat ate most of it while I was in the pantry." She pointed to the destroyed carcass of a roast chicken on the counter. He couldn't help himself and he started to laugh.

She looked mad at him at first, to be laughing at her misfortune, but eventually she joined in. She brushed some of her floury hair out of her face and he leaned down to kiss her. That seemed to remove the last vestiges of her bad mood.

"I'm sorry Tom. I really am. You know I've been nervous about accepting the job at Downton." She turned her back to him and went to the table to attempt to clear some of the mess so he could at least sit down.

"About that... I don't want you to take that position." He reached into his pocket.

She turned in shock. "What do you mean? I thought you said it was a wonderful idea. And you said it was my decision." Just a touch of defiance crossed her lips.

"I did. I was just hoping you would consider a different position first." He tried to quash his strange grin but he wasn't sure if he was successful or not.

"What would that be?" She crossed her arms and look at him with challenge.

"I was hoping that instead of just being Sybbie's nurse, if you would consider becoming her mother as well."

"What?" Lily uncrossed her arms and stood up straight.

"But by agreeing to that, it means you will also agree to becoming my wife." He felt the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"What?" Lily couldn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. He decided on one more route. A more direct one.

He knelt down on one knee before her and took her hands.

"Lillian Becker, will you marry me?" He could not say it more clearly than that.

She stared at him, her mouth open. She snapped it shut when she realized, and could answer what both her heart and brain were telling her was right.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" The final one was punctuated by her pulling Tom to his feet.

He leaned down and kissed her soundly, exploring her mouth a little, going a little further than he usually did. When they broke apart, he took her left hand and slid a beautiful little diamond ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

She stared at it and then she stared at him. She had never in a million years thought she would say that to any man but she couldn't have known that the winds of fate would bring Tom Branson into her life. And she was so grateful they had.

"I love you very much Tom Branson. And Sybbie too. I'm honoured to be asked into your family. And I will make Sybil proud by taking care of you both." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

They stood in the messy kitchen and just held each other. Eventually she stepped back and swept her arm around the room.

"I don't know what we can do for dinner. I've wrecked everything."

"You've wrecked nothing my love. You've made me incredibly happy." The look in his eyes completely melted her heart. "Tell you what. I've brought some of that lovely lemon cake that you love so much. We can just eat that, then we should go tell Sybbie the good news. She'll be dying to find out what you said."

"Alright. That sounds nice." She turned from him to get two small plates from the cupboard. He laughed to himself that she hadn't responded that she actually detested the lemon cake, but she wouldn't hurt him by saying it. He loved her.

He had opened up the box with the cake before she had come back and as she set the plates down she noticed that it was actually the cherry cake.

She laughed so hard, and he laughed as well, just to hear the melodious sound of her voice.

"I should have known." She smiled at him, the warm dimpled smile.

He broke off a piece of the cake and popped it in her mouth. Some of the chocolate topping stained her lips and he bent down to take it away.

Her kiss tasted like cherries and his heart was near to burst with the happiness he never thought he would feel again.

He was coming home. To stay.

* * *

_To be continued:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued:_

_A/N: Thank you for your interest in this story. xx_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Early March, 1938**

Lily sat in the well-lit room staring at the young woman stubbornly refusing to move from the chair. Sybbie was having a particularity rough day with her recovery and was digging in her heels, refusing to cooperate any longer.

"I have no where to be." Lily said casually.

Sybbie glared at her.

"And I do? I don't want to do this anymore. It hurts." Sybbie pouted and rubbed her legs. After being bedridden for months from her injuries in the car accident her muscles had atrophied and she was exhausted from the physical therapy exertions that Lily was making her perform.

"You're not going to get any better if you don't put the effort in." Lily stood up and walked over to where Sybbie had collapsed back into her wheelchair and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can do this."

Sybbie sighed deeply and it looked like she was getting tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to argue and lash out at someone for her frustrations but Lily and her infinite patience were having no part of it. Lily went around to the front of her and knelt down. The look in her eyes made Sybbie forget what she was about to say. The compassion and caring were obvious in them and Sybbie was not so cruel as to try to play a guilt trip.

"I'm just so tired." Sybbie bit her lip and courageously fought the tears that were brimming her eyes. Without realizing it, she reached out to take Lily's hand. The woman gripped her hands tightly.

"I know you are Sybbie. No one ever wants to be in your position. You're doing really great. I'm proud of you. So is your father. So is everyone. So let's give them something to be really proud about shall we?" Lily smiled at the daughter of her fiance and tried to encourage her to try the task one more time before she gave up completely.

"Alright." Sybbie took a deep breath and braced herself.

Lily wrapped her arms around Sybbie's midsection and waited until she had taken another deep breath. With little actual assistance, she held on as Sybbie attempted to push herself up from the chair.

They got her up to a standing position and Lily held her tightly, but let Sybbie support herself under her own weight. She looked into the girl's face and saw the discomfort. It was tough to redevelop those certain muscles and Sybbie had broken nearly every rib in the accident. It was a slow process, but Lily was determined to help Sybbie accomplish her goal of being completely independent again by the summer. They had work to do.

Lily helped her back into the chair and made a huge display of how proud she was. She watched the sullen look that had been on the girl's face fade away and be replaced by one of joy.

"I told you. Did you feel how much stronger you're getting?" Lily leaned over to hug her and Sybbie returned the hug affectionately.

"I did. Maybe I'll be dancing at your wedding yet." Sybbie winked at Lily.

"I hope you do. That would be a father-daughter dance that I would be blessed to see." Lily went behind Sybbie and pushed her towards the doorway of the room that she had turned into Sybbie's recovery room since returning to Downton Abbey. Sybbie's bedroom was only down the hall a bit, but it was nice to have the space to work.

"Of course you're going to see it. You'll be there I hope." Sybbie laughed. She tried to turn her head a bit to see the woman behind her but she didn't have that much manoeuvrability yet in her neck, Lily noticed she turned her head a bit further than the day before.

"I think I will. I'm not sure I have anything else planned for that day." Lily joked with her ward.

They went into Sybbie's bedroom and Lily helped Sybbie out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. The younger girl laid quietly for a few minutes while Lily fixed up the bed so it was more comfortable.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily put another pillow behind Sybbie's head.

"I'm so glad we met you. And I'm so glad my dad loves you." Sybbie was sincere.

"That is very kind. Thank you. I'm so glad to hear that because I love both of you very much, even though it seems like I haven't known you that long." Lily bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Sybbie's forehead and watched as Sybbie smiled at her.

"You're the first woman my dad has cared about in my life. I'm happy for you both. And I can't wait until you start having babies so I can finally have a little sister. Everyone else has one except me."

Lily stared at Sybbie for awhile and then she laughed out loud.

"Well, we'll have to see about that." Lily laughed but she was sure she was turning red. She tucked the blanket under Sybbie's arms and pulled it tight. "I'll be back in an hour or so. But if you need anything, just ring the bell. Someone will hear it."

Lily turned the small lamp off on the bedside table and left the room quickly. She squawked loudly when she nearly ran into Tom who had been standing just outside the door.

"Lily! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't want to interrupt in there..." He stammered a bit, embarrassed that he had overheard what they had been talking about.

"It's alright. Sybbie did really well today. She's coming along beautifully." Lily ran her hand down Tom's arm and he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"And how are you?" His eyes melted her, like they always did when he had that look in them. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"I'm fine. A bit tired. But I'm fine." She leaned into him, grateful that he was there to support her. She had been alone too long and she was taking advantage of her new found feelings of dependence.

She felt like she wasn't fading with her own personality, but instead it was being added to by the man that she loved. The one who was standing there, holding her in the hallway of the great house where they were staying while his daughter recovered and while they planned their wedding and where they would stay in separate rooms until they had found a house of their own. And they were legally married. Lily was adamant about that.

She was still impressed that she had found someone who cared so much about her. Just for being her. She didn't have to pretend to be anyone she wasn't. Her days were just getting better and better.

Tom took her hand and they went down the hallway and came out in the great hall. It was fairly quiet in the house that afternoon. Lord Grantham had given Tom the afternoon off as he had to go into London for some business and Cora and Marigold had decided to accompany him.

"Do you want to go for a stroll to one of the farms? I wanted to check it out. It's not far." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"Honestly, no." Lily stopped and looked at him.

"Alright. Is there anything you might like to do? I'm yours for the afternoon. I'm grateful that Sybbie is back home now, but I miss seeing you all day everyday." He smiled.

"That's sweet of you to say. But Sybbie and I had a long session and I'm just a bit tired from it. I actually just want to lay down for an hour, if that's okay?" She looked away from his eyes, sure he would be mad or offended at her for declining his offer.

"Of course it is. I understand." He noticed that she did look a bit fatigued. "I'll walk you to your room."

She lifted her head up to his and kissed him gently on the lips and then smiled her most charming smile at him.

"I'm sorry." She ran her finger down his cheek.

"Don't ever be sorry. I just like being in your company is all. I know you are working hard with Sybbie and I am so thankful to you. She's making incredible progress." He wanted to hug her again, but he wasn't sure if perhaps he was smothering her. He wanted to be near her all the time. He wanted to look at her and hold her hand. He was completely smitten with the nurse and his days were feeling like a dream with her in his life. He had not felt that way in a very long time.

"Do you want to have more children?" She dared to ask when they had been silent for too long. She looked him in the eye. She wanted to know for sure.

"We can worry about that later sweetheart. Don't mind Sybbie, she can be a little forward sometimes." Tom took her hands.

"I suppose. But Tom, I'm not sure if I do. I never pictured myself being a mother. And if you do, then what if it is a deal-breaker?"

"It's going to take more than that to make me not want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Lily. And Sybbie loves you. I want you to be our family." Tom leaned down to kiss her gently. He hadn't ever really thought of having more children. He never thought he would find anyone he loved as much as Sybil, but here they were. He knew more questions would come up in time, but they were in no rush to solve every problem too quickly.

The two of them walked to the stairway that would lead to downstairs. As Tom held the door open for her, Barrow came through the door in a fluster with two footmen following close behind him looking sightly terrified.

Barrow directed the young, smartly dressed men in the way of the dining room to collect the silver that was to be polished while the family was away for the day. He stopped to greet the couple. He enquired after Sybbie's health and spoke to them about how nice it was to have Sybbie in the house again. And Tom too. He added that as an afterthought.

Barrow barely acknowledged Lily other than a polite hello, and after he had gone Lily turned to Tom and asked,

"I don't know why that man doesn't seem to like me."

Tom snickered. "Has he done anything to try to discredit you?"

"I don't think so." She thought about it and couldn't think of an actual circumstance that Barrow had been unkind to her, he just generally ignored her.

"Then he thinks very well of you my dear." Tom laughed at the look on her face. "He's a complicated man. He'll come around and love you as much as everyone else does." Tom gestured for Lily to go down the stairs.

They passed a few of the maids who were listening to the direction of Mrs. Bates on how to effectively spend the rest of their day cleaning all the nooks and crannies, and Anna waved a quick hello to them, but never lost her focus to her audience.

Tom and Lily crept back to the newly renovated staff quarters and he walked her the rest of the way to her room and kissed her tenderly as a good bye and told her he would see her later. She smiled her dimple at him, closed the door between them and left him standing in the hallway. He just smiled and leaned his head against the door for a moment. He longed to go in after her and just lay with her while she relaxed. There would be plenty of time for that. Later.

He went back to main foyer of the servant's entrance and stopped for a moment to consider how he would spend his afternoon. There were moments when he felt so at home there, and there were other moments when he wondered how he would ever justify the immense salary that Robert had granted him. From what he had seen of the books so far, the estate was very well off. Young George would be a very wealthy man when he inherited. Tom just hoped he could be useful in some way, but he was just testing the waters so far and didn't want to be so presumptuous to do anything without his Lordship's direct permission.

The door flung open and Tom startled out of his thoughts.

"O'Malley? What is the issue that has you barging in like a madman?" Tom didn't mean to sound so stern, but it wasn't behaviour he was used to seeing at Downton. O'Malley was quite new at his position though.

"Mr. Branson! I'm glad to see you. The Salmson is spewing oil all over and I don't know how to fix it. Can you come take a look?" Young James looked completely panicked, as though it were somehow his fault. "It's his Lordship's brand new auto and he will be some upset if it's broken already."

Tom sighed. And then laughed.

"Twenty years later and I'm still fixing cars here." He looked at O'Malley's confused face and waved off an explanation. "Show it to me. We'll see what we can do." He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and led him back out towards the garage.

They worked on the car until they had the oil fixed and O'Malley was no longer shaking in fear. Tom instructed him on what to do if it happened again and what not to do. They worked away and spoke for some time. Tom asked about O'Malley's family back in Ireland and was glad to hear they were doing well. He did not mention O'Malley's brother, as no one did anymore.

They chatted away until suddenly Tom looked over O'Malley's shoulder and saw Lily, who had been unable to rest and felt bad for declining Tom's offer, standing there leaning against one of the cars parked. She was quietly watching them work but she noticed as Tom suddenly went pale.

She rushed over to him.

"What's wrong Tom? You look as though you've seen a ghost..." She looked at him with concerned eyes.

He leaned back on the car he and O'Malley had been looking at and brought his hand to his heart.

"I think maybe I did. I'm sorry. I was just reminded of all the times that Sybil came to visit me when I worked in this garage. It took me by surprise, that's all." He reached his hand out to take hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for being reminded of Sybil in this house, Tom. Promise me that. I don't want to stand in the way of your memories of her." She was sincere and Tom could tell.

He stared at her for awhile and let his heart start to beat normally again. He was so lucky that she had been the one to steal his heart for the second time.

"You are amazing." He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned on the car next to him. He kissed her temple.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" She leaned against him and glanced shyly across at him. "I would love to hear your stories about Sybil."

Tom held her close and started in on the story about the time Sybil had tricked him into taking her to a vote counting and the drama that had followed.

O'Malley also listened to the story. He was starting to respect the man standing before him more and more every day. And not just because he was a fellow Irishman, but because he appreciated Tom's opinions and confident way of expressing them.

Tom felt a happiness he had not felt in years as he regaled the stories of his younger years at Downton to his audience. Oh the stories he could tell them. And he would, In time.

Lily squeezed his hand as though she could read his thoughts. He just smiled back at her.

It was definitely looking to be one of the best years of his life. He was home.

* * *

_To be continued:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Mid-March, 1938**

Lily stormed out the front door of the Abbey and walked as fast as she could in no particular direction. She could handle no more of the pressure she was feeling that day and there was no reason she was on edge other than it had been a very stressful day thus far.

Sybbie had fallen when they were doing their exercises that morning and had refused to even attempt anything further despite Lily's best coercion. She hadn't been hurt seriously, but it couldn't have been comfortable. She had told Sybbie to wait until she was braced but Sybbie had gone ahead and tried to take some steps and had lost her balance due to the weak muscles in her body. Lily felt terrible that it had happened and Sybbie was refusing to speak to her afterwards.

And the wedding plans were slow because she and Tom had been adamant that they wanted to plan everything themselves and had barely the time in the day with their other duties. They didn't want to be indebted to the Crawleys and more importantly didn't want a huge wedding full of pomp. They wanted a simple ceremony with just immediate family, but it seemed everyone had advice for them. And Lily was feeling overwhelmed.

The worst part was she missed her little house and her cat. She missed the peaceful evenings with only a book in her hand and the silence of a quiet room. She missed the hospital and seeing the people who made it run efficiently. She missed the little bakery and her daily conversations with the old baker who had been her friend since she was a young child. The business of Downton Abbey on a regular basis had finally gotten to her that morning.

As she thought about it, missing her house was not the worst part after all. She missed Tom. He had been so busy with matters of the estate in the past few days she had barely seen him for more than a few minutes at a time. She was still surprised at how much he had become her rock in the past months. She never would have guessed she would come to care for someone so much that she would miss them constantly when they weren't together. But what that man had done to encompass her thoughts constantly, she wasn't sure.

As she approached the columns at the far edge of the gardens, her regret at storming out of the luncheon finally hit her. She had acted poorly. And rudely. But no more rudely than Sybbie had been to her, refusing to speak to her and then Marigold jumping at her about how inappropriate it was that staff were eating luncheon with the family was the last straw. Lily had dropped her napkin on her unfinished food and simply walked away.

She felt stuck in the middle of two worlds. The simple life that she was used to versus the dignified life at Downton. She wasn't sure where she fit in exactly, and that combined with the other stressors, had made her snap. And she now felt terrible for it. Everyone must think so poorly of her now. She had embarrassed Tom.

She sat on the steps of the stone monument and fought with every fibre of her being not to cry. The burning of her throat was overwhelming and the tightness in her chest was becoming too hard to bear any longer. The sobs came hard. And with no one there to be proper in front of, she let them come.

When all of her frustrations had expelled themselves and the shoulder-shaking heaves had lessened, she stood up and dried her face with her sleeve. She knew it wasn't proper but she didn't have a handkerchief so she dared to be so boldly improper.

She thought she better go back and apologize for her behaviour. What an impression that must have given the Countess of Grantham. She worried about disappointing Cora most of all. The woman who had opened her house to her and given her the great responsibility of being the private nurse for the daughter of her departed daughter. Lily felt terrible as she slowly made her way back up the lawn.

She followed the path up the house and noticed someone sitting on the bench underneath the huge tree. Her eyes were still swollen from her tears so she couldn't tell who it was right away. She knew she would have to walk past whomever it was because they would have seen her by now and she couldn't be so rude as to turn around and avoid them.

The person she had just been so worried about disappointing was sitting there, and Lily hung her head when she realized.

"My dear. Come sit for a minute." Cora patted the seat next to her on the bench and smiled at Lily once she was within earshot.

Lily was surprised. Her ladyship didn't look mad or disappointed at all. In fact, she looked sympathetic. She went over to the bench and sat down next to Cora and placed her hands on her lap. She wasn't sure what to say. Cora reached over and put her own hands on top of Lily's.

"I am so sorry for the behaviour of my granddaughters. It was inexcusable to you." Cora spoke softly and forced Lily to look up at her. She smiled sincerely, trying to cheer up the young woman.

"I am sorry as well. I behaved very poorly. Can you ever forgive me? I'm not usually like this." Lily felt another tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

The Countess squeezed her hands again.

"You were not in the wrong my dear. I can see the pressure is building for you. Sybbie is very strong-willed. Like her mother was. You are a saint for not having reacted sooner. And Marigold needs to learn to think before she speaks." Cora reached up and stroked the soft brown curls of the younger woman. Lily attempted to smile. She was touched by Cora's kind words to her.

"I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for a life like this." Lily gestured towards the house.

"Oh my dear. I thought much the same as you did many years ago. When I first came here I was terrified by the life." Lily looked up at Cora as she spoke, her tear-swelled blue eyes interested in the story. "Do you know what kept me going on the hardest days?"

Lily shook her head.

"Because I was in love with a man who made it all okay at the end of the day." Cora's words brought a fresh set of tears to Lily's eyes.

"I've barely seen Tom for the last few days." Lily wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure.

"Well, does that not just explain it all." Cora laughed softly and Lily looked up at her surprised.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak like that in front of you." Lily looked down at her hands again.

"Please do. I understand how it must feel. Everyone can clearly see how much you care for him. And can I tell you how pleased I am for the both of you?" Cora smiled so affectionately at Lily that she felt embarrassed.

"I love him very much, but I'm so afraid of living up to Sybil's memory. I worry so much about it." She was so sincere. Her worries came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. She really had no one else to talk to about it.

"Tom loved Sybil very much. You know this. Everyone does. But do you know what an amazing person you must be to allow him to open up his heart again? The difference in him is obvious. Every single person in the house can see it. The perpetual sadness that followed him for so many years is fading and you are the reason Lily. He loves you. He loves again. Not more or less than he loved Sybil, but he loves. That is an amazing accomplishment you have done. And for this reason, I know you are a person of incredibly high calibre. And we are lucky to have you in our lives." Cora had tears in her eyes when she finished speaking.

She suddenly understood what Tom had meant all those months ago about when he told her of how Lily reminded him ever so slightly of Sybil. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, it was just slight traces of gestures, or the way she spoke. The comfort of which she spoke with Lily reminded her of long afternoon chats with Sybil when her daughter had been a young girl. And now, Lily evoked that same love that she felt for her child. Not a replacement by any means, but just a little something to fill the void that had been there for so long. She completely understood why Tom loved this woman so much.

"You are very kind. Do you know how honoured I am to feel his love? I mean... The most incredible person I have known in my life won the heart of a man. He must have been something so special. And now, that man, who loved that amazing person so much loves me? I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world. It's like all my impossible dreams as a young girl are finally coming true. And I don't feel like I deserve it." Again, the words just tumbled out.

"You are lucky Lily. Tom may have had his differences with the family at first, but he took good care of Sybil and he loved her dearly. Now. He loves you. I am glad to hear that you are honoured because Tom has become very dear to this family and we only want him to be happy. And he is. You have done very well, and the fact that you love him back warms my heart like you can't believe. Welcome to the family my dear. You will always be welcome at our table. Please never doubt that. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I think it will be yours." Cora stared hard into the woman's eyes. She watched as Lily smiled and a deep dimple appeared on her cheek. She really was a lovely young woman when she smiled.

"I just need to get married." Lily laughed. "It's hard to plan a wedding and get a girl walking again at the same time."

"Well, let me help plan the wedding. Tom and Sybil denied me the honour of a lavish wedding the first time. Will you allow me to honour your welcome into the family? It would please me so very much." Cora had that look in her eye that not many people could say no to. "Your work with Sybbie is far more important to us than having you worry about a wedding as well."

"I just worry. I don't have much family. It would be awkward to have an empty side of the church. It would be embarrassing." Lily looked so shy that Cora just wanted to hug her.

"My dear, your side will be filled with Crawleys. The Bransons on the other. We will always be behind you. You are part of this family now as well, whether you like it or not. So it would be best to let us help you." With that Lily could contain herself no longer.

She reached out and hugged the Countess of Grantham tightly. She didn't care if it was proper or not but her outburst touched the older woman considerably. The ease of Lily's affection touched that void in Cora's heart that had been there for so many years.

The Countess made sure Lily knew she was not to worry one lick about the wedding and to make her sole priority Sybbie's care. They would have her married to Tom as soon as possible. And with an event that would be spoken about for years.

And in spite of her initial objections to anyone helping with the wedding, Lily felt relief that it had been taken off her plate. She just hoped Tom would be alright with it. She would find a way to convince him if he wasn't. She was really feeling a lot better about the situation.

The two women both commented on the chilly breeze that had stirred up and they both agreed they should go back to the house. They walked together, arm in arm, and spoke of what colours Lily might like for her wedding. They entered the house together and the staff that were lingering about saw the Countess walking so closely with Lily and knew for certain at that point that Lily was to be treated with the utmost respect.

They walked through the great hall and saw that Marigold was pushing Sybbie in her wheelchair towards them. Both girls had such a look of shame on their faces that Lily almost felt bad for them. Almost. It was Marigold that spoke first.

"I apologize for my comments earlier. They were inappropriate and you didn't deserve them. Can you forgive me?" The teen was sounding legitimately sorry.

"Of course Marigold. I hope we can be friends you and I. It would mean a lot to me." Lily knew it would take some effort. The girl definitely had an attitude, but she hoped they could work on it together. She had seen wonderful qualities in Marigold that not many others had taken the time to look for and she was rewarded with a warm, shy smile from the normally sullen girl.

It was as Sybbie was delivering her apology for her own behaviour that Lily noticed that Tom was standing in the shadow of the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't look pleased. She realized that he must have sent the girls to apologize. She felt a glitch in her heartbeat as she glanced at him, but then met Sybbie's eyes to accept her apology.

Sybbie was really quite sincere. She knew she had been acting like a terror that morning, and Lily didn't deserve to be the brunt of her frustrations. It was she who had done it to herself by driving the car that day. And Lily had shown her nothing but kindness and love and it was a very poor way to repay her.

Lily accepted her apologies and bent down to give Sybbie a hug. The girl held on to her a bit longer and whispered thank you in Lily's ear before she stood up. Lily was so touched, and the horrible luncheon would soon be forgotten. All was forgiven.

She felt immensely better and as the girls turned to leave back down the hallway towards Sybbie's bedroom, Tom walked towards her with a look on his face that was trying to gauge how she was.

Cora stepped between them and whispered something in Tom's ear before she turned back to Lily and smiled.

"I have some letters to write. I shall see the two of you later." She turned and walked away, leaving the couple standing there all alone.

Tom watched her go and then turned back to Lily with a worried look.

"Are you alright? Sybbie told me what had happened at luncheon." He ran his fingers down her face and he could tell that she had been crying. The skin on her cheek was rough from salty tears.

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"I miss you. I'm just having a bad day." She smiled at him, letting him know she really was alright.

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I promise I will make more time for you. I forget what it is like to be new to the house sometimes." He kissed her gently on the lips in his own apology.

She accepted it with pleasure. He planted a few more quick kisses on her and had a suggestion.

"You must be hungry. Her Ladyship told me I am to take care of you this afternoon. She will stay with Sybbie. Shall we go to town and get something to eat at the pub? And we can discuss the wedding." He took her hand and held it tightly and led her towards the downstairs.

She stopped. "Er... about the wedding..."

He looked panicked. She reassured him quickly.

"I gave permission to her Ladyship to plan it. She said you denied her the first wedding, and she won't be denied the second. She wants to do it for us Tom. I told her it was okay. I hope you're not too angry." She had her hand on his arm as she spoke in an affectionate bid to make him understand.

He looked back to the direction that Cora had gone and he just smiled.

"If you don't mind, I don't mind. As long as you're there, I don't care who else is." He squeezed the hand that he still held of hers. "I don't want to be mud in her eyes to tell her no."

"I don't think you could ever be mud in her eyes Tom. She respects you a great deal."

"It wasn't always that way. Trust me. But it is nice to hear that." He smiled at his fiance. If Cora planning the wedding took some of the worry off of the face he stared at, he would not object.

"Tom?" She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Can you take me to my house? I am feeling a bit homesick. I can cook us some dinner if you would like. And throw the damn cat out before he spoils it this time." She had a sparkle in her eye.

"I will take you to the ends of the world if that is where you want to go." He laughed at her laughing at him.

"That seems far. I would settle for some cherry cake and a kiss." She leaned towards him.

He obliged to one of her requests immediately. And with enthusiasm.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Thank you for reading. xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Early April, 1938**

"One foot in front of the other. That's right. You can do this."

Lily encouraged Sybbie as she attempted on her own, with the aid of two canes, to walk herself to the end of the room and back. She was doing wonderfully and Lily did not hesitate to tell her so.

The smile on the girl's face lit up the room as she grew more confident with each step. She stumbled once and Lily, who was standing in front of her facing her as she went, reached out but Sybbie caught herself and kept going. She had been making incredible progress in the past few weeks and everyone was proud of her. Her independence was growing and her attitude was improving with the goals she was meeting.

She was starting to be the outgoing, joyful, fun-loving Sybbie that everyone had known her to be before the accident. The darkness of her face was fading with the only exception being if Anna or Bates happened to walk past her. Anna always smiled and said hello, but Bates would give her a strange look and usually keep going.

Sybbie understood why he would hate her. No one could convince her that he didn't and she accepted that it would be this way. Poor little Emma had lost her arm because of Sybbie's recklessness. Tom and Lily had spoken to her so many times about the accident, and the strange outcome that it had yielded for the entire family, but Sybbie would never give up the guilt that Emma had been so permanently injured from that day. And that her Cousin George had been so badly hurt as well.

Sybbie made her way back to the chair that had been her starting point and Lily helped her sit back down comfortably.

"How do you feel?" Lily leaned down to her and was looking deeply into Sybbie's eyes to see how she was truly feeling.

"It hurts a little, but it's not bad. I did it!" Sybbie's eyes shone with her pride.

"Yes you did. Do you need a tablet or are you fine?" Lily's smile matched Sybbie's.

"I'll be okay. Thank you Lily. I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't do this without you. Even when I'm being difficult you are so kind to me." Sybbie giggled.

"You're not that bad." Lily laughed as well. "I once was working with and older man who had an issue, and he liked to take a swing at me when he was mad at me. I'm glad you've never done that, let me tell you."

Both of them laughed together as Lily made sure Sybbie was comfortable. She handed Sybbie a book and told her when she was finished reading it they could discuss it. Lily was trying to get Sybbie interested in something. Once she was up and about, she would have to make some decisions about what she was going to do with her life. Lily and Tom had spoken at length about it, and they had decided to let Sybbie choose her own path, but she would have to take one eventually. Tom didn't want his daughter to become too spoiled living back at Downton, but he didn't want her to have as much freedom as he had given her in Boston either.

Tom and Lily decided they would encourage Sybbie to do whatever she wished as long as she stayed out of trouble while doing it.

Sybbie took the book and flipped it over in her hands. She smiled back at Lily and thanked her. 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. She didn't have the heart to tell Lily that her father had read this book to her a dozen times when she was younger. She would read it again. Especially when Lily told her it was one of her personal favourites. Sybbie smiled to herself. It was her favourite too. And her dad's.

"I can't wait. Thank you." Sybbie was grateful. Her smile turned teasing. "Maybe soon I can read it to my little sister."

Lily blushed and Sybbie noticed. The nurse sat on Sybbie's bed and looked at her ward. Eventually she smiled slightly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're not even married yet, your father and I." Lily tried to be serious.

"I know. But it's only a few weeks away and the way you two can't keep your hands off each other it won't take long." Sybbie grinned at her soon-to-be step-mother.

"And what do you know of all that." Lily questioned her boldly and watched as Sybbie looked away from her for a moment.

"I know enough. I have no personal experience if that's what you're wondering. But I know things." The younger girl confided in Lily.

Lily was actually glad that she had volunteered the information. She and Tom had spoken about the man that Sybbie was rumoured to have been seeing back in Boston and Tom wanted to know everything, but he had no idea how to ask his daughter. He had begged Lily to try to get the information out of her, but it had never come up, until now. Lily thought about how relieved Tom would be to find this out.

"Well, I'm sure you know better than to throw away a gift like that." Lily tried to be maternal to the girl, but it was all so new to her as well.

"I know. But I definitely know where babies come from. And I'm just saying it. I want a baby sister." Sybbie laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes.

She would never confide it to Sybbie, but the thought of having a child terrified her. After what happened to Sybil, what if something similar happened to her? It would destroy Tom completely and she did not want to be the one responsible for that.

She had witnessed hundreds of babies being born with her time as being a nurse, and most of them had gone off without a hitch. But there was always that chance and because it had already happened to Tom and Sybbie, Lily was afraid of the history repeating.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Lily stood up, went to Sybbie and leaned down to give the girl a hug. "You did great today. I'm proud of you."

Sybbie looked so happy.

"Thank you Lily. For everything." And she meant it.

"If you're alright for a while, I have to go see your Grandmother and Mrs. Bates about a dress fitting. I can send Marigold to be with you, or you can just read. Whichever you like." Lily approached the door and turned back, waiting for Sybbie's response.

"If you see Marigold, I would love to see her, but if she's busy, I'll be quite alright." Sybbie held up the book and smiled.

Lily had noticed that a good friendship was starting between the girls. She was happy for them. Marigold had a mouth on her, but she wasn't a bad person. Lily felt pity for her. The young girl just wanted to be noticed by those she loved. Her family. And she had a strange way of getting attention, but Lily saw that Marigold was starting to come out of her shell a bit.

"I will see you for dinner then." Lily waved her hand in good bye and closed the door quietly behind her as she left.

She went down the hall a ways and noticed that Marigold was lingering around the large room that connected some other hallways of the main floor of the house. She held a sketchbook under her arm and looked like she was lost. Or bored. It was hard to tell.

"Marigold! Hello. How are you this afternoon?" Lily smiled warmly at the girl and greeted her happily when Marigold turned around.

"I'm fine thanks. Is Sybbie asleep?" Marigold's brown curls bounced when she spun around and Lily noticed how pretty her hair looked that day. She told her so and Marigold beamed.

"No. She's just in her room. She would love to see you if you're not up to anything." Lily noticed that Marigold shifted her sketchbook under her arm. "Have you done any new drawings lately?"

Marigold was quite pleased by Lily asking.

"I have. One of the horses in the pasture. Do you want to see it?" She was sure Lily had no time to see her silly little drawing, she was very busy.

"I would love to." Lily waited while Marigold opened her book and found the page she desired and held the book up her. She gasped. "This is absolutely beautiful! You have an amazing talent."

The picture was a perfect likeness of one of the big roans owned by the estate. The shading and the detail were exquisite and Lily was open-mouthed in amazement.

"Do you really think it's good?" Marigold turned the book back towards herself and looked again at the picture with a new sight.

"It's wonderful. You should go show Sybbie. She would love to see it." Lily wanted to hug the girl, but she wasn't sure yet.

Marigold smiled at her and practically skipped down the hall towards Sybbie's room.

Lily kept going through the house and up the grand staircase towards the room that she had been summoned to appear at when she had some spare time. She knocked gently on the door and listened as Countess Grantham beckoned her in.

Mrs. Bates and Cora were standing over the bed with a billowy white satin dress laid out before them. Lily entered the room and they welcomed her affectionately.

"Oh good, You're here. We need you to try this on, Anna has some final modifications to make and we want to see how it looks on you." Cora took Lily's arm and led her towards the bed.

Lily was speechless at the beautiful dress that was being made specifically for her. She stared at it, and dared to run her hand across the soft fabric. It felt like heaven on her fingertips.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me." Lily turned towards the two women in her presence and hugged them each in turn with tears in her eyes.

"Oh stop. It's not even finished yet. Now come, take off your dress and we'll see how it looks." Anna started to help Lily with the buttons on the back of her dress with the practised fingers of a long-time Lady's maid.

They had the wedding dress on her soon and Anna examined it with expert eyes.

"It's close. Just a few tweaks here and there and then we need to finish the beading. Mrs. Carson is coming to help me with that. And with the final preparations. I am completely confident that we'll have it ready in time." Anna turned Lily towards the long mirror behind her and watched Lily's face as she saw herself for the first time in her wedding gown. Her jaw dropped and Anna just smiled.

Cora approached Lily and put her arm around her waist.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride. Look at you." Cora had tears in her eyes. The transformation in Lily was amazing. She had known the girl was pretty, but in the white satin, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Tom was going to be speechless when he saw her.

Anna came behind Lily and twisted her hair up from her neck a bit and held it so Lily could see what she had planned for her hairstyle on the big day that was to compliment the dress.

Lily had tears running down her cheeks. Even she could not deny how beautiful she looked. She turned slightly to see the dress from the side and it fit her so perfectly she was amazed. The satin hung off of her slim hips, flowed across her backside and formed into a long train that splayed out behind her. The sleeveless bodice hugged her form tightly and showed off what could only be described as her flawless pale skin. Anna described how the veil would cover her shoulders and make the dress seem even more elegant.

"Stop with the tears. You're going to stain the satin." Anna laughed, trying to help Lily get over her shock.

Lily reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She looked apologetically at Anna.

"I was only teasing. But let's get it off you." Anna accepted Lily's hug. She loved the affectionate tendencies of Tom Branson's fiance. They seemed very well suited for one another and Anna was excited to watch them start their lives together. They both deserved it.

Once Lily was back in her own dress, Cora suggested that Anna could bring some tea up for the two of them. There were still some details that still needed to be finalized for the wedding, and Cora spoke of Mary's desire to be there soon to help them with the preparations. Lily was nervous. She hoped Lady Mary didn't think she was imposing on her family. The eldest daughter of the Countess and the Earl intimidated her just a bit.

"So where would you and Tom like to go on your honeymoon?" Cora's question brought Lily back out of her deep thoughts. Lily blushed.

"I haven't really thought about the honeymoon." Lily hoped her voice didn't break.

"My dear. I can tell by your red cheeks that you have." Cora smiled so cheerily that Lily only blushed harder. "If you have any questions, now is the time."

Cora made her face so passive and intriguing that Lily finally burst out laughing.

"I am a nurse. I know how it all works." Lily accepted the fact that Cora was determined to have this conversation with her.

"Oh but when you're in love, it's not work. It's only so much fun."

Lily braced herself for the next words from Cora, but soon was very engaged in the conversation as Cora described to her what an absolute joy marriage can be when you truly love the other person. Through the good times and the bad.

For how much Lily loved Tom, she hoped it was true,

She couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

_To be continued:_

_A/N Thank you so much for the extremely kind reviews. And for reading. xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Continued:_

_A/N: I would like to point out I named Mary's daughters Charlotte and Elizabeth before The Duchess of Cambridge named her daughter Charlotte Elizabeth. hahaha awesome. Great name. Also, the rating has been changed to T just to be safe. I don't expect it will raise any further but never say never. Anyway. Yes. Good. On we go..._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Mid April, 1938**

George waited as the car came to a complete stop before he opened the door and jumped out. The chauffeur was only a second behind him, embarrassed that the future Earl had so inelegantly let himself out of the car.

"Don't worry about it James." George smiled at his friend when O'Malley protested.

James just shook his head. George really didn't like to do things properly. He had been coached to always open the door for his passengers and George hadn't even given him the opportunity.

There were a number of other cars and delivery trucks parked by the entrance. An entire throng of people were hauling flowers into the house. George smiled as he saw his Grandparents standing by the door looking so completely pleased to see him.

He hurried the last distance and embraced the three of them warmly. They led him into the house, avoiding the bustle of the delivery people coming and going.

Isobel waited by the door for a second and looked behind George.

"Is Lavinia coming later then?" She seemed concerned.

"It's just me Grand-mama. It's George." He stopped and took her by the hand. He had been warned that her decline had been rapid in the past few months. Sometimes it seemed she didn't know 'when' she was. And George's resemblance to his father clearly threw her off.

"Of course. I'm sorry my dear." She smiled at him. She seemed to snap back to the present. Or she played it very well.

They went into the great hall and George spied his mother speaking with Lily by the stairs. Both women smiled at him greatly when they saw him and came over to greet him. Mary hugged him tightly and his two younger sisters came running at him from the other room. He picked them up, one at a time and spun them around. They were so happy to see their big brother and had been torturing the household all morning with questions about his arrival.

Everyone was so happy with seeing him. And he was very happy to see them too. If felt like he had been away for way too long. The last weeks of his school term had dragged terribly.

He caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye and was thrilled to see his cousin walking towards him using only a cane and her father close behind her in support.

He went to her and hugged her so tightly. It was excellent to see her up and around of her own power and she was looking so well. He was pleased.

Tom walked around them and put his arm around Lily's waist. She turned to look at him adoringly and everyone in their presence felt the deep love between them.

"How are the plans going?" George asked while he grinned at them. He adored Lily. As did everyone.

"We're ready. And anxious. But we have one more thing that needs to be decided." Tom spoke to him and pulled Lily close to his side.

"What's that?" George asked.

"I want to know if you will be my best man."

George clapped his hands in joy and immediately agreed. He had never been so honoured by a request in his life. He embraced both Tom and Lily in turn and he noticed the deep looks that passed between them.

Everyone standing there was thrilled. Lily and Mary soon went back to their conversation by the stairs and Charlotte and Elizabeth ran off somewhere to play. Sybbie joined her Aunt and her father's betrothed in their conversation. The three eldest people bid their pardon as they had matters to discuss in private.

George and Tom wandered off to the drawing room to discuss what Tom what would need of his nephew for the wedding, which was now less than a week away.

"You seem calm enough." George laughed at Tom as they each found a seat.

"I am. Your Granny has taken care of all the details. Basically all I have to do is show up." Tom smiled.

"She is probably loving it. How is Lily fitting in with the family?" George was thirsty after his travels so he stood up to pull the chord that would ring the bell downstairs.

"Everyone is smitten and so kind to her. She's loving it. She told me she feels like a princess with all the treatment she has received. The family has accepted her completely and I don't think they'll let her go now even if she wanted to run away. It's wonderful to see." Tom crossed one ankle over his other knee and shifted in his seat.

"Even my mother?" George knew she could be difficult when she wanted to be. He had seen her a few weeks previously at a school event, but she hadn't spoken of Lily.

"I know this seems strange... but I think they actually really enjoy each others company. Lily is not afraid to speak her mind when she has to and I think your mother respects that about her. They've been together all morning. I have no idea what they're up to, they stop talking and shoo me away if I go near them." Tom had the strangest smile on his face. He really did wonder what they could be up to.

"Women." George winked at his Uncle.

"Speaking of. Any young ladies caught your eye yet?" Tom winked back.

"Not anyone special. It doesn't help that I go to a boys only school." George laughed. It felt so good to be home. And even he could tell the ambiance of the house was different from so many months ago. Everyone was so happy. And the cheer was palpable.

"You're too young for that anyway. Once you get a girl on your brain everything becomes background. You stop thinking properly. She will take over your life."

"And that's a bad thing?" George leaned forward. He really wondered.

"Not if she's the right one." Tom spoke convincingly. "If that's the case, she will take over your brain and your heart. You just have to make sure you spend all your time on the right one. Make sure of that George." Tom sat back in his chair. He had been blessed enough to find the right one twice. He was a very lucky man.

"How do you know she's the right one?" George was banking on the fountain of information that his uncle was divulging to him.

"You just will. You will be different. Everything will be different. The sky seems bluer. It's hard to explain." Tom was thoughtful. He couldn't put it into words exactly. "Sometimes, she will just bring you a sandwich and it will taste better than anything you've ever eaten before."

George laughed. "I could eat a sandwich right now. I'm starved."

Tom laughed as well. "Of course you are. You're a sixteen year old boy and I swear you've grown two more inches since you were here at Christmas. That reminds me, we need to have you fitted for a new morning suit I think if you're going to be my best man. I'm guessing that your old one won't fit anymore."

"Oh dear." George changed his expression so fast that Tom couldn't help but be reminded of his father. "Molesley is going to lose it on me for that."

They were both still laughing when the old Butler Carson cleared his throat. Neither of them had seen him enter the room and he startled them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but you rang?" Carson grinned broadly at seeing the young man of the house.

George stood up and rushed over to greet the older man, Tom stood up as well. What started out as a polite handshake, turned into a warm embrace between the young man and the former Butler.

"Carson! It's so good to see you. I was just hoping for a bite to eat, and something to drink." George stood near Carson as he spoke. He was nearly level to the old man in height.

"He hasn't eaten in an hour. He's feeling faint." Tom joked.

"Well, we can't have that now can we." Carson smiled proudly at the young man. He was looking healthy, with the exception of the red scar on his hairline. Perhaps it would fade more in time. "I'll have one of the maids set you a tray in the dining room post haste Sir."

Carson stated to head out the door and George muttered loud enough for him to hear,

"Cut it out with that 'Sir' business."

Carson turned his head slightly and smiled at the young man. He knew it drove George crazy, but he couldn't help himself.

George and Tom both sat back down and tried to remember where they were in their conversation before the welcome interruption.

"There's one thing that you should know specifically George. About women." Tom leaned forward in his chair.

"What's that?" George wondered.

"They won't all be after you because they love you even though they will say they do. You're a wealthy, handsome young man with position. Some girls will attempt to take advantage of that. So when you find one, make sure she loves you for who you are, not what you have. Be sure in the one you choose to love with all your heart. Because you are special George. You deserve a wonderful girl, and there will be a lot of them who pursue you. Make sure they are honest with you." Tom hoped what he was attempting to say was making sense.

"I will. Thanks Uncle Tom. How did you know Lily was the right one?" George wanted to know.

"It was the small things at first. She cared about me. And Sybbie. She listened. She noticed small things that I needed. She was kind. And then she smiled." Tom dramatically rolled his eyes, held his hand over his heart and leaned back. George laughed. "I'm serious. Have you seen her smile? She could light up the sky at midnight with that smile."

George had known his uncle his entire life and he had never seen the man so obviously happy as he was right now. There were many formerly sad eyes in the house that had a much happier look about them now and George wondered how one special girl could have changed all that. He hoped someday he would find a girl as wonderful as Lily and that she would make him smile like the expression currently on the face of his uncle.

"You look so happy Uncle. It's great to see. And Sybbie? She looks great too. And walking on her own? The doctors had said it might take a year to recover when she was still in the hospital." George smiled at his Uncle, his bright blue eyes glowing, and Tom was once again taken aback at the resemblance of George to his father.

"That's all Lily. And Sybbie. They've been working double time to get her ready to dance at our wedding." Tom laughed again. He couldn't wait. Only a few more days.

"Lily really is great isn't she." George knew the answer.

Tom just grinned. "I could not argue that if I tried."

"I feel like I should be the one giving you advice, being your best man and all. But what can I say? You have found a great person in Lily." George surmised.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tom's thoughts were directed at Lily and George's were wondering what kind of future he would have when it came to love.

A small voice came from the doorway and both men turned to see who it was.

"Lena! Hello! How are you?" Tom noticed the huge smile on Lena's face as George stood up to greet her.

Lena greeted the young man and let him know that there was a tray in the dining room for him with some food. He asked if she would like to join him to keep him company while he ate and the girl's face lit up. George turned back to Tom and leaned his head in an unspoken gesture that he could join them if he wanted. Tom politely declined. He wanted to steal Lily away for a few minutes anyway. He had barely seen her all day. George asked if they could continue their conversation later, he was famished. Tom teased him that he better go eat before he grew another inch and couldn't fit inside the house.

Tom walked behind the two youngsters and noticed the stargazed look in Lena's eyes as they walked along. He snickered to himself. It seemed George already had an admirer. Well, when she came of age, she would be a good choice for him. Anna and Bates would raise a fine daughter who would not take advantage of the future Earl of Grantham. From what Tom knew of her, Lena was a very nice girl. Much like her mother. And Bates would not let anyone, even the future Earl of Grantham, hurt his daughter. It would be interesting. Tom made a mental note to keep an eye on that one.

He stopped in a doorway and stared as George and Lena went towards the dining room and watched as Lena obviously had doe eyes but George was completely oblivious and yammered on to the nearly-teenage girl as they went. He hoped he didn't look at Lily the way Lena was looking at George. He smiled to himself. He probably did.

He felt someone creep up behind him and slip their hand into his. The already familiar soft skin and lean, strong fingers of the hand made him smile. He turned around and stared into the dark blue eyes that he dreamed of waking up to every morning. Soon. When he had turned she dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him so lovingly he thought his heart would burst out of his chest.

"I've dodged Lady Mary for approximately ten minutes before she comes looking for me." Lily smiled and was lost in his eyes.

"What's going on with you two today. You're being so secretive." Tom kissed her gently on her dimple and he felt her hand snake up under his jacket and rest on his lower back. His skin burned with desire where she touched him even through his shirt. He let out his breath sharply. "Stop that. Or we won't make it to the wedding night."

She laughed.

"It's a secret what we're doing. I can't tell you." She dug her fingers deeper into his flesh and kissed away any sounds that he might have made. "Eight minutes. How are you doing? Everything going as planned?"

"Yes. How are things on your end? Going well?" He kissed her again deeply before she could answer immediately.

"Yes." She barely spewed it out before her lips were occupied again.

She finally had to step back. The intensity between them was becoming too hot to handle. She had never felt that way before in her life. It must be what Cora was talking about when she had described what could be expected when you married someone you truly loved. She was overflowing with feelings at that moment and was completely out of breath. Tom took her hands and the look in his eyes almost ended her purity right there. He leaned close to her again.

"I love you very much Lillian Becker. I can barely wait until you are my wife." His fingers entwined with hers and he stood there unable to look away from her. He wrapped her arms around behind her while still holding her hands and held her so close. He swore she must have been able to feel his heartbeat, even though they were still inches apart.

"Well you're going to have to wait Tom Branson. And you have no idea how much I love you. And this entire family. I never in a million years thought I would be joining with a family that accepted me and was so concerned about me. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I am so thankful I don't know how to express it to everyone" She spoke to him as he kissed her neck gently, just beneath her ear and he felt the gooseflesh raise on her.

"Stop that." She giggled but made no real effort to push him away. "It's only a few more days."

He bent his neck slightly to kiss her smiling lips again but he was interrupted by someone calling out for Lily. It was Mary. He pulled back, closed his eyes and sighed, but still smiled at the woman in front of him.

"I thought you said ten minutes?" Their eyes sparkled at each other.

"It was a rough guess at best." She stepped away and dared to kiss him one more quick peck before she stepped forward, completely into the room so Mary could see that she was there.

Tom was still hidden in the hallway as he overheard Mary asking what Lily could possibly be doing. She was needed to come and test some of the food that the cook had ready for samples. Tom listened as Lily stuttered some answer about checking on the flowers and he heard the heeled footsteps of his old friend come closer to him. Mary poked her head around the corner and raised her hand, palm towards him.

"Hello Tom." Was all she said with a very cheeky smile on her face.

"Hello Mary." Was all he replied, his hand also raised to her in greeting. He laughed and had to look away.

Mary shook her head. She knew quite well what it was like to be only a few days before one was due to be married to someone they loved madly. Stolen moments were all that were permitted. She was a bit sorry she had interrupted theirs.

"If you would like to come with us down to the kitchens you are most welcome to. Unless you might need a minute." She teased him.

"I'm fine thank you." Tom's face was remarkably flushed as he went to Lily and grabbed her hand to walk together downstairs.

"I can see that." Mary spoke it mostly to herself, because the couple in front of her were smiling deeply into each others eyes as they went, oblivious to anyone else around them.

Only a few more days. Mary was so happy for them. Everything was going to go perfectly. How could it not?

* * *

_To be continued:_

_A/N Ack. I'm afraid I won't be able to update this story for a bit. (possibly weeks but likely just week) But I will as soon as I am able. Thank you for your continued support. xx Thank you for reading._ See you soon. xx


	6. Chapter 6

_continued:_

_A/N: Earlier than expected...Apparently I've been labelled as some sort of disturber of the peace... huh. Interesting... hahaha As always, thank you so much for the kind reviews. You're on to me... or are you. ;) _

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**The Day Before the Wedding, Late April, 1938**

"Do you remember the night before Matthew and I were married? Mary asked her old friend and former brother-in-law while they sat together as the last moments of dusk passed away on Tom's final day of being a single man.

"I do. You two almost drove all of us mad. How close were you to calling it off? Really?" Tom sat across from Mary in the drawing room and the two of them were enjoying a few moments together in the calm before the storm.

The calm before the wedding.

Tomorrow would be busy but only once before had Tom looked so forward to a single day. He had asked everyone to respect her memory and make no mention of his departed wife. This particular event was all about he and Lily. The future was before them and he was ready. They both were. His memories of that time so long ago were tucked away in his thoughts to be cherished by he alone at his own pleasure. And he would, but he had learned to love again. And everyone was so happy. Lily had changed them all. She was a spark of life and happiness and gentle kindness that the household had welcomed with open arms. And Tom loved her completely. Everyone knew it.

Mary smiled and contemplated her answer for awhile.

"Oh I don't know. Honestly, I think I just wanted us both to be sure. And we were. The road we travelled was too long as it was but you really were there for us Tom. You've been a good friend to me and you've been a wonderful father to Sybbie. You deserve all of this and I want you to know that if you and Lily ever need anything, just to let me know." Mary smiled so tenderly at Tom.

His eyes welled up. She had been on his side so many times in his life, and now she had been a part of so completely welcoming Lily into the family, and he and Sybbie back home. He could never repay her for all she had done and here she was offering more.

"Thank you Mary. I truly mean that." One side of his mouth curled up in a half smile. "But luckily I don't think I'll need you to go speak with Lily and convince her that we should get married tomorrow. I am completely confident she will be there.

"I believe you are right." Mary laughed. "She'll be be there."

They both thought for awhile to themselves. The silence around them was actually exactly what they each needed. The household had been absolutely mad the past week with all the guests arriving. Countess Grantham had most of the county and many relatives invited to attend the wedding. Tom was honoured that so many people had responded in the short time frame. But when Downton Abbey threw a party, people were interested. Or perhaps the stirrings of unease in the world enabled everyone to need an excuse to let go and enjoy themselves. Cora and Robert were entertaining many of them in another room while Tom and Mary hid away to themselves. It was amazing to see Downton in full swing again. It had been far too quiet for too many years. With the exception being the drama that had occurred the previous Christmas, but no one wanted a repeat of that.

Tom saw Mary suddenly turn her head and he followed her line of vision to a little girl bolting into the room once she had seen that her mother was in there.

"Did you escape from the party darling?" Elizabeth nodded with pursed lips, looking remarkably like her mother.

When Elizabeth had noticed Tom, she headed in his direction instead with a huge smile and crawled up into his lap. He looked apologetically at Mary. She batted her hand at him, she really didn't mind.

"My goodness that takes me back, seeing you with a little girl on your lap. It still suits you. I hope you and Lily have one or two of your own. You would both be wonderful parents. And this house could use a few more babies, if nothing else than to keep Mama and Papa from getting bored in their golden years." Mary laughed at her youngest daughter giggling at Tom bouncing her on his knee. She had become enamoured with Uncle Tom since he had come back to stay.

"We won't be living here. I'm setting up a little house in the country for us. I'm going to surprise her when we come back from our honeymoon. And I have to thank you again for that... It was really too extravagant." Tom looked serious.

Lily had told him a few days earlier, after he had coaxed it out of her what she and Mary had been planning so secretly, that they had been organizing a honeymoon. Tom had mentioned at some point that he would have to travel back to Boston to send all of his and Sybbie's belongings to England. Mary had decided that a honeymoon would be a lovely opportunity for the two of them to travel to America and have some time to themselves. She had told Lily that it would be her wedding present to the both of them and they should not question it. Tom was completely touched and he thought it was a brilliant idea. He also knew better than to argue with Mary when she had her mind made up. It had taken Lily a few days to figure that out.

"I told you it was my pleasure. And I will always know you are a very good man Tom. You should be proud." Mary knew it would be hard for the newlyweds to live at Downton. And Tom wouldn't be completely happy there. They could have their own life yet still be accessible when they were needed. It was perfect really. "Lily will be over the moon with whatever you do I'm sure. She really is a very good person Tom. I understand why you love her as you do."

Mary looked on maternally as Elizabeth leaned back against her honorary uncle and fought her eyelids drooping.

Tom kissed the little girl's head.

"I would have a dozen of these if we could." He rocked Elizabeth to sleep with the familiarity of much practice. It had been many years since Sybbie was small enough to sit on his knee, but he remembered.

"Perhaps that is aiming high." Mary laughed.

Tom grinned.

Lily had confided her fears to Mary about having a child in confidence. The two of them discussed many things over the days since Mary had come to Downton. They had become fast friends much to the delight of a great number of people. Mary had spoken to her at length that she understood completely the fears, but that Lily should at least consider the idea. Her own two daughters, and of course her son had changed Mary's life in so many ways. And they had been brought into the world with no difficulty whatsoever. Lily did admit that one of the things she loved so much about Tom was that he was such a good father. It was how she had first realized what a loving, tender man he was by watching him with Sybbie. He loved his daughter completely, and Mary asked Lily if she would turn her back on the idea of even more happiness together for them for fear of a small chance of heartbreak.

Lily had thought long and hard, and Mary was doing her very best to abate Lily's fears. There was no rush though. Whatever would happen would happen. All in good time.

"I should take her up to bed. And you should get some sleep. You've got a very long day tomorrow. And a very long night as well." Mary smiled knowingly at him as she lifted her sleeping daughter into her own arms and turned to leave the room. "I will see you tomorrow Tom. Sweet dreams."

And with that, Mary left Tom sitting in the room by himself, smiling at thoughts of tomorrow that could never be spoken out loud in polite company.

He sat for a few minutes and suddenly thought a breathe of fresh air would be nice. It had gotten a touch warm under his collar. He left the room and headed for the main entrance of Downton. He managed to not run into a single guest or member of the house as he went, but he did hear a fairly loud roar of a crowd from another part of the house. The voices sounded to be remarkably female dominated. He wondered briefly where all the men were. Probably enjoying a cigar or a pipe somewhere. He debated between going to find them and heading straight to bed. He wasn't entirely sure he would sleep much that night either. His mind was full of Lily and all the happiness in his soul.

He swung open the big main door and the cool spring air hit his face with a welcome slap. He breathed deeply and the smell of the fresh air made him smile. It was beautiful. Walking out into the main drive the gravel crunched beneath his feet, and he listened to the other sounds in the evening air. Birds. Vehicles. Voices. It was when he heard the sound of someone running towards him in the dark that he turned suddenly but it was too late. Two masked men tackled him and stuck a sack over his head. He fought them as best he could but they were strong and he was outnumbered. He lay on the ground with one of the offenders sitting on his back, keeping him from going anywhere and then he heard a car driving towards him.

The car stopped a few feet away and two more men got out and helped lift Tom into it. There was someone sitting on either side of him in the backseat and he didn't struggle. He knew he was outnumbered badly. The doors slammed and the car peeled off with Tom wondering what the hell was going on. He heard one of the men start to snicker. And then he heard shushed whispering coming from the front seat. And then laughter. That seemed odd.

They had driven for a few minutes when suddenly the sack was pulled off his head. His arms were still held by a man on either side of him. The first thing he saw, after his eyes had adjusted to the dark of the car driving down the road, was that his feet were surrounded by cricket bats, balls, and other paraphernalia. He looked up and watched as Tony Gillingham pulled his own mask off and laughed hysterically at the look on Tom Branson's face. Tom's own brother was sitting to his left and pulled his mask of while laughing as well. Both men had clearly had a few drinks already that evening.

Tom looked up to the front seat and saw George grinning at him like a cat who had caught his mouse. George reached over the seat dividing the front from the back and handed Tom a bottle of fine Irish Whiskey.

"This is just for you. Don't share it with anyone." George had such a look of humour on his face. He looked and James and started to laugh again.

O'Malley was driving and laughing at the same time and was watching Tom in his mirror. James had sent especially for the bottle and he knew it was a favourite of Tom's. It had cost him a lot, but it was for a good cause.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tom wasn't mad, he was just confused.

"It's your Whiskey-Cricket stag party." George laughed so hard from the front seat and he turned back constantly to see what Tom's face would do next. It expressed a vast array of emotions in a very short time.

Tom looked over at Tony Gillingham as the car came to a stop. Mary's husband just shrugged.

"Hey. Don't look at me. Your nephew planned this all." Tony laughed and took the bottle from Tom's hand, opened it, and handed it back to the groom. "I wish you as much happiness forever as you have right now my friend."

Tom took a draw off the bottle and leaned towards the front seat.

"No drinking for you tonight you little shite. Just so you know. Your mother would literally kill me." He held up the bottle, tipped it towards the young men, and laughed finally. George doubled over in laughter. His surprise had taken days of secret planning and clearly Tom had never caught on to any of it.

"Don't worry Uncle. James and I will be the clear heads here tonight. He'll drive us all back after. Or tomorrow morning." George grinned at him.

O'Malley opened the car door and Tom got out to see the old Estate cricket pitch completely lit up by what must have been hundreds of Lanterns and a number of men that Tom knew from throughout his life geared up and ready to start playing. He was shocked, and more than a little in awe.

Lord Grantham was in his white knit sweater and was walking towards him, looking like he may have already been enjoying some Whiskey-Cricket while waiting for the guest of honour. His grin was huge.

A cheer rang out when it was realized that Tom had finally arrived. Tom realized he better have another shot. A louder cheer erupted after he had. George came between Tom and his grandfather and they led Tom, their arms around his shoulders, to the pitch to celebrate his last night of freedom.

"So these are the rules that have been determined by the governing committee..." Robert started to explain the made up rules with a boisterous voice and just a tinge of a slur, and they did seem to involve a lot of whiskey...

Carson was warming up his throwing arm and Molesley was taking practice swings.

Tom was home.

He was amongst his family and friends and more than ready to start his new life. But that was tomorrow.

Tonight, they would be merry...

* * *

_to be continued:_

* * *

_Also... coming soon... the complete users guide to Whiskey-Cricket... heehee j/k Thank you for reading. xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The business that was downstairs was madness defined. But a controlled madness. The preparations for the wedding feast had been well under way since the night was at its darkest and showed no signs of stopping or letting up at all. Daisy and her crew were wiping the sweat from their brows as often as they were stirring a pot or removing a dish from the oven. And they loved it. It reminded Daisy of the old days when they had prepared large, intricate feasts for parties on a regular basis, but the past years had been quiet. It was time to shine again.

Today was an entirely different story though. The smells emanating from the kitchen were such a pleasant awakening for the maids and the footmen as they crept from their rooms to await their first tasks of the day. The excitement in the air was palpable.

Lily had asked her old baker friend from town to prepare the wedding cake for them and he had arrived the evening before to begin the assembly of it. He was getting in the way of Daisy and her crew constantly and she bit her tongue a number of times, she knew she could have made a wonderful cake, as the old man went about his business. She was actually slightly grateful that the cake making had been taken off of her plate. She had enough to do. And she had nowhere near the staff of the old days. The baker seemed to know what he was doing and the multi-tiered cake was starting to look wonderful.

Mrs. Patmore had come in from the farm to help with the preparations and Daisy was so grateful as it was always good to be in the kitchen with her old mentor, and even nicer to spend time with her old friend. They laughed and joked and were generally having a great time. They were in their element and life was good. The dinner would be spoken of for years to come. They were sure of it.

Anna, Bates and their girls had arrived shortly before dawn to begin finalizing the plans. The house was decorated and ready, but it would need some final touch ups before everyone arrived back from the church to celebrate the wedding. Anna was pleased that everything was so prepared and she took a few minutes to enjoy a bite of breakfast with her husband before everyone was awake. She was to help Lily with her dress and getting dressed, and Anna was thrilled. She adored Lily so much and was looking forward to seeing the young woman once she was ready. Lily was going to be a beautiful bride.

The stomping and the laughing coming from the back door made Anna and her husband both jump from their chairs and run, or limp quickly, to the hallway to see what could possibly be causing the disturbance.

Tom and George were attempting to practically carry a very inebriated Molesley in from who knew where and he was not assisting them in any way. The two upright men were laughing so hard they had to put the valet down and gather their strength back up. Anna went to help them, annoyed that the valet who was to be dressing the two men was clearly not going to be any help to them that morning.

"What happened here?" Anna tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Especially when she noticed that Molesley appeared to have a black eye. He definitely was in no state to be performing his duties that day.

"He hit himself with his own cricket bat." George managed to get the words out before he burst into uncontrollable laughter again. Tom was lost again as well.

"What were you doing playing Cricket at night?" Anna didn't see the humour exactly, but she was quite sure she didn't want to know the intimate details.

At that time, Barrow and Carson had come to see what the commotion was all about. Both men were already dressed in their finest livery and were very much less-than-pleased that a muddy, and pissed to the gills, Molesley was leaned up against the wall.

"We'll take him to his room. Don't you worry about it." Tom regained his composure before George did and offered to carry Molesley.

"I thought he came back before we did." Barrow looked to Carson with a glint in his eye. They had both left the stag party quite early, knowing that they would be very busy the next day.

"Bates. We missed you there last night." George spoke to the valet of his grandfather.

"The invite was kind sir, but I neither drink nor play Cricket anymore so I'm afraid I wouldn't have been much fun. And it appears some had enough fun for all." Bates looked down to Molesley who was starting to stir a bit and was singing under his breath some old drinking song. Quite badly, it may be said.

"You two need to get going if you're going to be ready in time. We'll send someone up shortly since your valet seems to be in no state for anything but his bed." Barrow spoke to Tom and George. "We'll have the footmen take him to his room."

George started to laugh again, which caused Tom to break out again. Anna just sighed out loud, shook her head and headed back to her tea. Lena had come to the doorway to see where her parents had gone and she stared at George while he tried to stop laughing. The young Crawley noticed her as he started for the stairs and smiled broadly at her and wished her good morning. She blushed and smiled back. Both of her parents noticed and looked at each other but said nothing. It seemed their daughter had her first crush on a young man. They would deal with that later. They had much too much to worry about that day as it was.

The groom and his best man went up the stairs and disappeared through the door at the top, leaving the downstairs staff to take care of Molesley. Their laughter was heard, fading, as they headed to their own rooms. It seemed the Whiskey-Cricket party had been a roaring success. Everyone had enjoyed themselves, and as Bates had put it, some more than others.

* * *

Lily sat on the chair, her back turned from the mirror as her audience watched Anna prepare her hair. She looked just a touch pale. Sybbie sat near her and the two of them chatted happily about random things. Cora looked on proudly as she watched the transformation of the woman. Mary sat near her mother and remembered fondly the preparations for her first wedding. Her second wedding had been a happy occasion as well, but it was her first that she was remembering. She knew exactly how Lily must be feeling and she smiled every time Lily looked at her. She noticed that Lily's hands were trembling. Much as her own had so many years ago.

There was a gentle knocking at the door and Sybbie went to answer it, using only a cane to steady her way. Her recovery had been remarkable in the last few months and they all knew that Lily had been the guiding force behind it. The woman was an amazing nurse and they all knew exactly how much now. Sybbie let Marigold into the room and all the women greeted her. The young girl smiled shyly at everyone. The love from within the household had transformed Edith's daughter as well. She still spoke with a sharp tongue on occasion, but her improvement had been noticeable. She asked Lily if she might draw a sketch and Lily agreed happily.

Cora and Sybbie went off to get dressed at that point, one of the other maids would be assisting them as they had lent Anna to focus primarily on Lily for the morning. Mary was already dressed in a beautiful yellow dress that was striking with her dark hair, neatly styled back. She moved to the chair close to Lily and reached out to put her hands on top of Lily's, which were folded neatly in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" She caught Lily's eye.

"I feel like this isn't real. Like I'm in some sort of dream that I don't want to wake up from." A tear trickled down Lily's face, and she removed her hands from Mary's to wipe it away.

Mary smiled. "I know what you mean. I wish you and Tom so much happiness Lily. We all do. You have brought so much love to this house again, it is us who will forever be in your debt."

"Thank you." Another tear trickled down Lily's face. "Your family has become the family that I never had. My father died in the war and my mother never really recovered from that or the flu. I've been alone so long, I didn't think I would ever feel this way. I'm in your debt. And nothing you will say will ever make me feel like I don't owe the Crawley's everything."

"The only advice I have for you, and trust me when I say we all know this, is never take your time with Tom for granted. Enjoy every day of your happiness because you never know what will happen." This time a tear came to Mary's eye. She was too familiar with the heartbreak and regret of time lost.

"I will live this dream as long as I'm able, just don't wake me up." Lily smiled tenderly at Mary. She considered the woman to be one the greatest friends she had ever had, even though they hadn't known each other very long. Like a sister almost. She could tell her anything.

"It's not a dream Lily. This is the beginning of the rest of your life. What I ask, is that you love Tom with all your heart because he deserves it. And Sybbie as well. I wish you luck."

Lily reached out to hug Mary and the older woman embraced her tightly. Tom had found a good one here. They would be so happy together.

"I have to go make sure my girls haven't spoiled their good dresses. I will see you at the church Lily." Mary stood up and smiled at the bride. She really did look beautiful.

"Thank you Mary. For everything." There were no more tears in Lily's eyes. Only happiness from then on. She hoped.

Marigold sketched with intensity as everyone else left the room. Lily watched her.

"You look very pretty today Marigold." The young girl looked up from her paper.

"Thank you. But I don't look nearly as pretty as you do Lily. Or Sybbie. Or Aunt Mary." Marigold smiled shyly, lacking in confidence of the truth that she was a very pretty girl. Especially when she smiled. Not so much when she glowered.

"You look as pretty as anyone else." Lily stated with finality. The look on Marigold's face showed how desperately she wanted to believe it.

She had a half smile on her face when she looked back down at her sketchpad and continued away with the pencil in her hand. Lily twitched as a pin in her hair dug into her scalp while Anna fiddled to get a curled piece of hair just right.

"Thank you for this Anna. For everything. The dress. Being so kind to me in this house. Everything." Lily said to the woman standing behind her.

"It's nothing. Kindness repays kindness. It's something I learned a long time ago." Anna was smiling, though Lily couldn't see. She was thinking of her own wedding day, and even though it didn't have the same flare, it had been one of the happiest days of Anna's life. And she was still happy. Bates had been very good to her over the years and he was a wonderful father to their daughters.

"I'm still thankful. And can you pass that along to everyone downstairs? I may not have the time today." Lily was so sincere in her voice that Anna felt a tear forming in her own eye.

"Of course I will. Now, let's get you into your dress. We're running behind schedule... Marigold, I need your help. " Lily stood up and when she turned around she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she barely recognized the woman staring back at her.

She fought a tear again. Her mother would have been so proud. She suddenly missed her departed parent more than she had in a very long time. It was normally a day when a mother should be there, but it was not that way. Instead an entire family had stood in for her and made Lily feel like she belonged to a new family. It was a feeling she hoped would never fade from her memory.

Her breath escaped her when Anna approached her with the finished wedding dress. It was the first time she had seen it since her fitting a few weeks previously. The bead work on the bodice and the lace shoulders was so intricate she couldn't even imagine how many hours it had taken to stitch by hand, which she knew Anna and Mrs. Hughes had done. She broke down then.

The flood gate of emotion that had been teetering on the brink flowed over and Anna dropped the dress on the back of the chair and took the young woman in her arms. Anna knew it wasn't tears of sadness, but more of a feeling of being over-whelmed. She let Lily let it all out, without saying a word, only holding her and rubbing her back gently. It was only a few minutes and Lily suddenly stopped. Marigold watched in surprise.

The bride pulled herself together, took a few deep breaths, and squared her shoulders.

"Alright. I'm good now."

Anna laughed at the resilience of the woman. She was a strong one. Tom would have his hands full with her, and he would love every single minute of it.

"Let's get you dressed then..." And Anna finished her task with no more interruptions.

* * *

Tom and George walked into the church together, both as smartly dressed as they ever had been. They both nodded hello to a number of the guests as they walked past the pews to the front of the church. George stopped just behind his mother and leaned down to her and whispered hello. She turned around and her mouth gaped open. The feeling that she had seen that man standing there before almost shocked her speechless. She stood up to properly greet her son.

He had a small smile on his mouth.

"I know. I know. I look just like my father. I've heard it a million times today."

"You look like George. And you look incredibly handsome. I'm proud of you." Mary held him tightly.

"Thanks Mama." He leaned down a bit and kissed her gently on the cheek.

She didn't seem one bit embarrassed by his actions, nor did she have a strange look like she had in years past. She just looked proud of him and he felt his heart go warm. He and his mother had spent far too many years avoiding each other and he was glad they had mended their differences the past Christmas. They had become very close over the past few months and he still noticed that she didn't look at him with sad eyes anymore. It was a new era for the two of them and he couldn't be happier. George waved quickly to his younger sisters and nodded hello to Tony and went to join his Uncle sitting in the front pew. Tom yawned briefly and George elbowed him.

The two men smiled at each other. They had spent a wonderful night bonding and Tom was not regretting it one bit, but he was tired. And he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. But it was for the best reason he could have imagined. George elbowed him again after a few minutes had passed, when the rest of the guests stood up. Tom stood up and took a few steps to his left as they had practiced in the rehearsal and he faced the alter. He squared his shoulders and dared to turn around when he heard the collective gasp of the audience.

His and Lily's eyes met and his heart lodged firmly in his throat. If he hadn't already completely fallen head over heels for the woman walking towards him, he would have then and there. Time seemed to stop in the world except for the time it took her to walk slowly up the aisle towards him. Their eyes never lost contact, and they could have been alone in the church for all they knew. She stopped briefly by his side, and by some instinct, he held his arm out to her. She tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and they turned towards the robed-man standing before them and took their first steps together.

The vows went by in a motion as surreal as either of them had ever felt and it wasn't long before Tom was given permission to kiss his new bride. He pulled the veil back over her head and leaned into her for the gentlest of kisses. His lips trembled as they connected with hers. He lingered for as long as he dared, though he wanted to kiss her as passionately as he had ever dreamed. He restrained himself. That would be for later.

They turned around and walked towards the fresh sunlight pouring into the church through the doors that had been opened at the other end of the aisle. The only person Tom noticed as he left the church was Lily and she was the same. They barely noticed the crowd of tear-filled smiles that they passed as they went. There was barely a dry eye as the two of them exuded such love and happiness that there wasn't a single person there that wasn't honoured to have witnessed the event. They barely stopped long enough to say hello to anyone before they headed for the horse drawn carriage that would take them back to Downton. Slowly, Tom hoped. By the time they would arrive, most of the guests would be well on their way to celebrating what would be the party of the year.

As they settled in the back of the carriage, Tom pulled Lily onto his lap and finally kissed her the way he had wanted to. She responded with the same intensity and the two of them became lost in each other. They were married. And life in that moment was perfect.

Little did Tom and Lily know, that Lord Grantham had spared no expense in the festivities for their nuptials. His last lingering guilt over his youngest daughter's wedding that he had not attended, was gone with the knowledge that Tom was so unbelievably happy again. And that was the last he allowed himself to think of Sybil on that day. He welcomed guests and bid greetings to anyone who came near him with an exuberance he had not felt in years. George stood by his side and performed his duty of accepting well-wishes from both family and friends. The crowd lingered for a bit as they watched the carriage with the couple jostle away slowly. Lord Grantham told everyone in a very loud voice to make their way to Downton for cocktails and dinner would be served shortly after. He looked once more in the direction of the carriage and smiled to himself. He was happy he had witnessed this wedding. It had been worth every penny. His wife approached him to his side and he wrapped his arm around her while she smiled up lovingly at him.

"It seems so long since that was us, don't you agree?" He smiled back at her.

"Don't make me count the years. I'll feel much too old." Cora leaned into him and they started walking to their car.

"You will never get old." He squeezed her side tenderly and she looked up at him again.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my dearest." She squeezed him back. He kissed the top of her head in a rare display of public affection, but it couldn't be helped. There was something about Tom and Lily that just inspired love around them.

There wasn't a single person there who didn't feel it as well. The air was thick with happiness.

With the exception of a solitary man who watched with bitterness as the carriage went by...

* * *

_To be continued:_

_Thank you for reading. xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**The Wedding Day, Late April, 1938**

The horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the main doors of Downton Abbey and the crowd gathered near it started to cheer. George was at the front of the crowd and he pulled the door of the carriage open before the footmen had the chance. Tom climbed out looking just slightly flushed and embraced his nephew with the warmest of hugs and they thumped each others backs solidly.

"I'm so happy for you Uncle! I've never seen such a happy looking couple. I hope I can be so happy some day." George just grinned. Tom grinned back.

"You have a good heart George. I'm sure you'll put it to very good use someday." Tom turned back to the carriage door as he spoke, his new bride was smiling at him from the inside and he had to take a deep breath. Her beauty had stolen his breath a few times already that day. He reached out his hand to her and she accepted it.

She half stood to exit the beautiful carriage that was elaborately decorated with the finest of Molesley's flowers. She leaned forward and Tom put his hands on her hips and practically lifted her out, his fingers warm from where they connected with her. She was so light, and graceful and the motion was carried out with a smooth flow and when he put her on her feet, she leaned into him and kissed him gently on the chin. His heart raced, and he wondered if perhaps hers did too.

They both turned towards the crowd and smiled at everyone, attempting to focus on individual faces, but mostly being overwhelmed by the number of people there to support them. The cheering continued as they made their way into the house. The crowd filtered in as well as they made their way into the great hall that had been cleared out to accommodate the copious amount of guests.

The string quartet in the corner started to play and Tom and Lily found themselves in the middle of the floor as a waltz started to play. The crowd had stayed around the edges of the great room and the couple stood for a few moments and just stared at each other. Tom lifted his hand and Lily accepted it and the two of them promptly forgot about everyone else and moved gracefully together to the music. More than a few tears fell off of chins as they danced. The chemistry between them was stunning. When the music finally switched to a new song, the couple seemed to not notice at first but when they did, they looked around and discovered that the entire room was staring at them. They both blushed and looked at each other and smiled.

Tom leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"They are staring at how beautiful you are. You've stolen every single heart here today." He kissed her cheek.

She looked down shyly at the floor, and then looked back up at him with a half-smile on her face. Her dimple appeared and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"This is a dream. I'm sure of it. I don't deserve to be this happy." She held his hand tightly as they made their way to the edge of the dance floor.

"Yes you do. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure you stay this way." Lily looked at her new husband and the wealth of emotion on his face convinced her even more that his words were true.

A few other couples dared to take the floor. Mostly the family and their significant others. Cora and Robert, Mary and Tony, and even Edith and Antonio stepped together in time to the music and gave others in the crowd confidence to take the floor. The celebration had begun.

Service staff started to appear within the gathering with trays of champagne flutes and platters of the finest finger foods. Tom grabbed two glasses of the delicate, bubbly fluid as the tray was offered to him and handed one to his wife. She tilted her glass towards his and he clinked it gently.

"Here's to forever."

Their eyes stared deeply into each other as they whetted their parched lips. The carriage ride back to the abbey had dried their lips considerably and Tom winked at Lily. It was only the beginning. She blushed slightly and he fell in love with her even more. He was still amazed at how shy and young she could seem some times, and how stern and assertive she could be others. It was the enigma of this woman that made his heart skip its beat. He hoped he would never figure her out entirely, and he would spend the rest of his days trying.

Various people started to take their turns to personally grant the couple all the best wishes they had to offer. Many people Tom knew from his previous years at Downton, but there were more than a few that he had no idea who they were. Apparently, he and Lily had developed a fame in the county that had been acquired by no other effort than being themselves.

An older couple stood by them for some time and commented over and over to Lily what a beautiful bride she was until she was clearly getting embarrassed by the attention. Tom politely excused themselves from the company when he noticed Lily's discomfort.

"Who are they?" She whispered to him as they stepped away. He glanced back briefly and then back to her.

"I have no idea." He started to chuckle and she started to giggle. Both of them were lost within each other again, the happiness within them bubbling over.

"I love this family so much." Lily managed to get out between her giggles.

"And we love you very much as well Lily." The couple turned to see who had spoken. Sybbie and George were standing there.

Sybbie held out her arm, the other one holding onto her cane, and Lily hugged her new step-daughter with as much emotion as she could. Both women had tears in their eyes as they pulled apart. Then Sybbie turned towards her father. His tears were obvious as well. He stared at his daughter and was reminded again how close they had come to losing her last Christmas. If it hadn't been for the extremely diligent care of her nurse and Doctors, they would not be standing there that day. If it hadn't been for the extra time and love dedicated to the young woman by her nurse that had made Tom start to fall in love with Lily, they definitely wouldn't be standing there as they were that day.

The serendipitous circumstances of that day before Christmas had changed all of their lives. And now Sybbie stood there, when Doctors told her it might be years before she was on her feet again, because of the woman her father had just married. The love and kindness and hard work of Lily had changed them all to the point they couldn't remember the times before she had been in their life. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but both Tom and Sybbie had never been happier since the horrible day that it had become just the two of them, the day of Sybbie's birth.

But now there was so much happiness there was no looking back. Only ahead. Tom smiled at his daughter and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Sybbie grinned at her father. This had been her goal since Tom and Lily had become engaged. To dance with her father at his wedding. She passed her cane over to George and took her father's hand. The two of them walked slowly out to the middle of the dance floor, and didn't really notice that the rest of the dancers slowly backed away. This was a moment that every single person there appreciated the importance of. The music slowed down subtly and the father and daughter slowly turned and danced across the floor. Sybbie stumbled once, but her father's strong arms kept her in check and they barely missed a beat. The already sensitive eyes of the gathered celebrators flowed with the touching moment. For not the first time that day, there was not a dry eye amongst any of them.

Lily and George stood watching them for most of the song. George noticed that the tears were flowing freely down Lily's face and he held out his arm to her after passing off Sybbie's cane to the man standing to his right.

"May I?" He said to his Uncle's new wife. She smiled through her tears and accepted gratefully. Never in a hundred years would she have thought the future Earl of Grantham, or any privileged man for that matter, would be asking her dance.

"It would be my honour." She smiled her dimpled smile at George and he blushed. The two of them made their way onto the floor and Lily was a bit shocked at what an excellent dancer the young heir was.

As they moved gracefully across the floor, George spoke quietly to Lily.

"As the best man, I have to say this, though I know it will never be necessary." He had a half smile on his face and Lily was nervous. "If you ever hurt my Uncle, you will have to deal with me. And this entire family. We love Tom and only want him to be happy. I know you won't but I have to say it as my duty."

George's words were serious, but the sparkle in his eye and the tone of his voice were kind and humorous. He knew this couple were the real thing and she was as in love with her husband as Tom was with her.

"You have my word that I will only love him with my entire heart." She appreciated the words of George. He was a very fine young man, who clearly loved his family very much. It was his duty to protect them.

"I know you will Lily. And welcome to the family. May the rest of your life be as happy as you are right now." He stood back from her and bowed. It was the most respectful gesture that had ever been directed to Lily in her life and she started to cry she was so incredibly touched by it.

Tom was at her side and wrapped his arm around her. He playfully slapped George on the back.

"Did you make my wife cry?" He held Lily close and jokingly glared at his nephew.

"I didn't mean to Uncle. We were just having a conversation and she's clearly so taken with my charm that she cried." George joked right back. He winked at Lily, who started to laugh, despite the tears.

George then asked his cousin if she would consider dancing with him and when she accepted, Tom just held his wife tightly and they watched Sybbie laugh and smile as she danced with the future Earl. She looked beautiful and Tom was so proud of her. So was Lily.

Mary took the opportunity to come over then and personally congratulate the couple. They stood talking for a few minutes before Lord Grantham approached and asked if he might have a few minutes of the groom's time in private. Tom asked Lily if she would mind and smiled at her when she told him not to take too long. She would miss him terribly while he was gone. Robert smiled at the bride. He appreciated her wit and her ability to speak freely in front of him. She was such a terrific match for Tom. And everyone knew it. Tom kissed his bride and walked off with his former father-in-law leaving Lily standing with Mary.

The two women stood close, not saying anything at first, just watching the people who were gathered there to enjoy the festivities. Mary finally suggested that they go have a seat somewhere and get Lily something to eat. She was going to need the energy later. Lily blushed deeply and Mary laughed softly, not with any tone of mocking. Lily did admit she was famished, she had been too nervous to eat her breakfast earlier that morning and the two friends wandered off to find a plate to have a bit of the lovely dinner that was being set up buffet style. Mary laughed to Lily that twenty years ago this would have embarrassed the family by deviating so far from tradition, but the world was a different place now, and was changing more and more all the time.

The quiet conversations amongst many of the guests were often about the political concerns emerging from eastern Europe and what would transpire from them. There was a fear growing amongst the people of England that war was imminent and no one wanted to be reminded of the horrors of the Great War not so long ago but the whisperings were there. The wedding was a wonderful occasion to be happy for everyone. And it had been a memorable day thus far.

The rest of the afternoon and the evening went by faster than anyone really wanted it to. The cake was cut into playfully and distributed amongst everyone. Comments were made by everyone of the delicious cherry cake. The party was roaring by the time darkness hit and barely a guest had departed. The day had been one of the greatest in recent memory and the couple who were responsible for it all were beginning to look for ways to make their escape.

They made their rounds slowly and thanked everyone for attending and explained to many about their plans for their trip to America for their honeymoon. Lily was so looking forward to it. She had never left the county except for very rare trips into London but she could count on one hand the number of times that had happened. She was very much looking forward to the rest of her life with her husband and her step-daughter. Her heart had never felt so full as it did that evening. And she was very much looking forward to the night forthcoming.

Tom had awoken needs in her that she hadn't known existed until they had met and now they were so close to being expressed. Every so often she would look at Tom and she would know that he was thinking the same. As the evening went on, they both longed to disappear into each other but they had to be polite and mingle with their guests.

Eventually George and Cora caught the two of them, and saved them from a conversation with a stuffy old dignitary by pulling the two of them away.

"There's a car out front waiting for you. You better just go, or you're never going to get out of here. Don't make me kidnap you again." George grinned at his Uncle.

Tom did not hesitate to grab Lily by the hand, but not before Cora held Lily tightly for a few moments. She whispered in the bride's ear,

"Have fun my dear. And make him happy." Her knowing look made Lily blush slightly and look down. "Come for dinner tomorrow and we'll send you off to your honeymoon in style. We're going to miss you while you're gone."

Lily barely had time to acknowledge Cora with her thanks as Tom pulled her away. The two of them as quietly and quickly as possible made their way to the front door and Tom assisted his wife into the car and shut the door after her. He went around the driver's side, got in but before he started the car he leaned to his wife for their most passionate kiss of the day thus far. The only thing that broke him away was the knowledge that so much more was so close now. His heart pounded in his chest.

The drive into the village to Lily's small house went quickly, as she sat next to her new husband with her hand on his thigh and his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the two of them didn't say a word as the scenery went past. He pulled up outside of her house and they left the car on the street and made their way through the garden to the front door.

She stopped and looked up at him with a look on her face that he would remember until his dying day. It was a look of pure love, adoration and trust. A look of happiness and humbleness and pride. A look that made him fall even more in love with her.

He stopped to kiss her tenderly before he scooped her up into his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let them into the house and carried her over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind them. She pulled his head down to her so he had no choice but to kiss her again and he did as he carried her into the house. They both looked up and noticed that someone had been there and lit candles guiding their way to the bedroom. He followed the path.

"I wonder who did this?" Lily whispered to him.

"I'm not sure, but you do look beautiful in candlelight." He did wonder briefly who had done it, but he would figure that out later. Her blue eyes were warm with the reflection of the flickering lights in them.

He carried her into the bedroom, also basking in the light of candles lit all around and laid her down on the bed that was covered in rose peddles. The aroma of the flowers hit his nose and he closed his eyes. He opened them again after a moment and looked down at his wife. They smiled at each other in anticipation. He knew he would have to be gentle and he was willing to take all night if he had to.

"I love you so much." Were the only words he could muster. Her eyes were soft and warm and inviting.

"And I love you more than that." Her voice cracked with emotion as he could no longer wait to begin.

His hands ran from her waist to her back and he leaned over her. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled him close as their lips met in a kiss so emotionally crushing that they redefined passion and began their lives together as man and wife. Her dress disappeared into the shadows, his suit followed shortly after, and their lives apart disappeared into the night. They came together in a way that neither of them could have foreseen only a few short months ago but had been waiting a lifetime for.

They were one in mind, body and spirit and the world felt their joy.

All was perfect.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

_A/N. I seriously and I hope you all know truly how seriously, I appreciate every single one of the kind reviews that have been sent. I wish I could thank individually, but seriously, THANK YOU! You make my day to send them and I love that people are liking this story. _

_Now... I'm afraid people are going to think that I'm building up to ruin the happiness of Tom and Lily. I promise it will not be ruined, I'm just going to muck it up for awhile. ;) Some angst to make them love each other even more afterwards. And the angst won't last long. (2 chapters max). I hope no one will see the twist that is coming but a couple of you are suspecting already. I think you will be surprised. :) Because that is the fun I get to have writing this story._

_Thank you again for reading,_

_xx B_


	9. Chapter 9

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Late July, 1938... 3 months later...**

The train pulled into the familiar station, chugged slowly to a complete stop and the couple exited through the appropriate doors and made their way across the platform.

It was good to be home, though they weren't quite home yet but they were as close as they could possibly hope. It had seemed a long time since they had stood on the bow of the passenger ship and watched the Statue of Liberty fade into the distance behind them. Not that the time hadn't been wonderfully spent but both Tom and Lily agreed with one another that it would be nice to see everyone. Tom had missed Sybbie terribly, especially the last month they were away, but he had toughed it out.

Their trip across northeastern America had been wonderful and they had relished the time together and Tom especially loved showing his new wife around where he and Sybbie had lived for so many years. He and Sybbie's old flat in Boston had been packed up and shipped back to Downton Abbey and would likely be there waiting for them upon their arrival. After Boston, they had toured around seeing as much as they could see and had even ventured into Canada to see the great falls of Niagara. That had been the best activity they had done, according to Lily. The best daytime activity anyway. Their nights had been well spent as well, but they were unlikely to share those stories.

Tom took Lily's hand and held it tightly as they walked across the station looking for a specific familiar face that was supposed to be waiting for them. They looked around but could not see Tom's daughter anywhere. They stopped by the main doors and looked outside but didn't see anyone. Lily sighed and Tom looked at her carefully.

"Are you alright? You look tired." He rubbed her upper arm. Her eyes did look puffy and dark-circled, it had been a very long voyage home.

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He swayed gently and just held her. Eventually she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I am tired. I just want to be in my cottage. Or I guess it's ours now. I'm sorry. I should be more excited to be home. And I am... but it was nice having you all to myself." She stood on her toes to kiss his chin.

Tom just smiled slyly at her. He hoped his surprise was ready. Robert and Mary were supposed to make sure the finishing touches on their house in the country were ready for when the newlyweds returned home. Last he had spoken to the Earl, he had been informed it should be ready. He couldn't wait to show Lily. He was sure she was going to love it, he very greatly hoped so anyway. He was surprised he hadn't given up the secret yet...

"What is that smile?" She laughed at the look on his face.

He made a face at her and she laughed a bit harder.

"That's for you to find out." He winked at her and leaned down to kiss her. That occupied a few minutes until they were split up by a squeal coming from the door.

Sybbie came towards them with a speed on her feet that both of them were shocked to see. Lily thought Sybbie must have been keeping up with her exercises while they were gone and the nurse was incredibly proud of her patient. There was no sign of her cane either.

Sybbie flew into her father's arms and Tom picked her up and spun her around. The reunion was sweet and Lily waited patiently for her turn to hug her step-daughter. She did with great enthusiasm. The two women, who had gotten so close in the early part of the year had missed each other more than either of them could have anticipated. They stood back from each other, still holding hands and looked each other over. They both commented at the same time how wonderful the other looked and then they both burst into laughter. Tom just shook his head and smiled at the door when he saw O'Malley approaching it. The young Irish chauffeur greeted the couple warmly and welcomed them home.

He had driven Sybbie into town to meet them and he apologized profusely for their tardiness. Tom attempted to brush off the apology, the train had been a touch early and it wasn't O'Malley's fault, but the younger man would have none of it until Tom accepted his apology. He and O'Malley carried their trunks to the car while the girls stood by the vehicle and chatted away happily. Sybbie was asking about everything that was going on in Boston right now, and had Lily managed to see the Cherry trees in bloom there?... the younger girl rambled on and on.

Lily had heard stories of how bubbly and outgoing Sybbie used to be before the accident, but her recovery had subdued her. The older of the two wondered if this was the old Sybbie, completely returned to her old self. She hoped so and smiled so wide at the young girl. They had a lot to catch up on but Lily didn't want to do it all standing on the curb of the train station. Tom and O'Malley loaded the car for the short trip to her cottage and they all got into the car.

O'Malley pulled up outside and insisted that he would haul the trunks by himself. It wasn't proper for Tom to be helping him and Tom gave up arguing and let the young man learn a lesson in humility. Tom just laughed to himself and helped his daughter and wife out of the auto. He kept his hand on the small of Lily's back as they went through the garden. Sybbie was ahead of them and she chattered away about the excellent care she had kept about the small abode and Lily would be proud of how healthy her cat looked. Sybbie had even taken it to Downton Abbey a few times for a bath, but the maids had been displeased with having to perform that chore.

Tom just smiled at his daughter. She looked wonderful and was blossoming again with her stay at the Abbey. He knew they would have to discuss soon whether or not Sybbie would move with them to the country, or if she would remain at Downton. Not now, thought Tom. He was just thrilled to be so close to being able to sit down and enjoy a cold beverage. Or a hot one. He had no real preferences at that point. Sybbie opened up the front door with the key that she had been lent and pushed the door open for her father and her new step-mother.

Tom caught Lily by surprise and took her legs out from under her and carried her through the doorway while his wife protested the whole way. Tom just laughed at her and after he set her down, before he dropped her, he made sure she at least kissed him. She did, and Sybbie stood there awkwardly for a few moments until she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"You two are ridiculous." She had sounded exasperated and embarrassed, but the couple before her knew she was joking. Tom and Lily just smiled at each other. They were home.

Lily's big white cat came bounding into the room out of the kitchen and rubbed around his mistress' feet until Lily picked up the old beast and held it close in her arms. The cat purred with happiness and rubbed its head on Lily's chin.

"Someone missed you I think." Sybbie laughed and scratched the furry head.

"I missed him too. We've only had each other for so long." Lily cooed at the cat and it purred louder.

"Well, he better get used to sharing you now." Tom laughed and put his hand near the cat's nose. The creature swatted at him and everyone laughed. "Well, then, we know who's not going to get to sleep on our bed if I'm getting swatted."

"Where will I sleep then?" Lily winked at him and he leaned over to kiss her smirk off her mouth. The cat jumped out of her arms and ran back into the kitchen.

"Seriously you two. I'm standing right here." Sybbie crossed her arms and attempted to look annoyed, but her eyes sparkled.

"I'm sorry you have never had the opportunity to see your parents in love in front of you but you better get used to it." Tom smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you so much. I'm happy to see you looking so wonderful. How is everyone?"

Sybbie looked uncomfortable. "Can I make you some coffee? Lily looks like she's about to fall over."

It did sound good, but Tom sensed his daughter was stalling.

The three of them went into the kitchen as O'Malley struggled to get the trunks into the house. Tom offered to help again but the young Irishman insisted he could do it. Lily sat on a chair at the table and was happy to let someone else make the drink. Tom went to the sink to fill the kettle and she smiled gratefully.

He set it to boil and sat down beside his wife at the table while his daughter took a seat on the opposite side.

"So what aren't you telling me?" He took Lily's hand but looked at his daughter. Sybbie looked back and forth between them before she answered.

"Well. Cousin Isobel is not doing very well. Her memory has gotten so bad she keeps wandering off and getting lost and no one knows how to deal with her. She needs full time supervision and she is really only calm when George is there, but she insists that he's Matthew and its very upsetting to him. They are very close and he told me how it hurts him to see her like that. But she really is a lot better when George is there. It's been hard on everyone. They have her staying at Crawley house, because she seems more comfortable there, but it's difficult on George to be with her all the time." Sybbie paused.

"Oh that's terrible. Perhaps I can help. I am a nurse after all. It's what I do." Lily squeezed Tom's hand and looked at him to see his response. He was pondering, she could tell.

"Donk is going to ask you. I'm not sure they wanted me to tell you first, but I'll insist you coerced me." Sybbie watched her father as he sat silently. She could see that Lily was rubbing her thumb on the top of his hand and eventually he looked at his wife and smiled.

"It's entirely up to you sweetheart. Whatever you would like to do. I will support you." Tom looked from his wife to his daughter. He got up when the kettle started to whistle.

"I can only imagine how upset George is. I know he is close with his grandmother, and he's all she has left. And I could understand her thinking he is Matthew, the boy does look so much like his father." Tom spoke as he prepared a small pot of tea and eventually placed it on the table.

Sybbie jumped up and grabbed some biscuits for them to snack on. She apologized for not having done some shopping for them, she had just forgotten and the time had gotten away from her that day. She tired to remedy her lapse by explaining she would send O'Malley out for something but Lily stopped her.

"Do you want to go see George tonight? I could use a lay down anyway if you and Sybbie wanted to go see him." Lily spoke to her husband. She was developing a terrible headache and was actually looking forward to laying down.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I really would love to go see everyone as soon as possible." He poured her a cup of tea. Two sugars, just the way she liked it. He watched her face and she really did look tired.

"I don't mind at all. Just send along my love and I'll go out to see everyone tomorrow." Lily smiled at her husband.

They enjoyed their cup of tea while Sybbie filled them in a bit more on the transpirings of the past few months that they had been gone. Nothing terribly exciting had happened, with the exception of everyone's concern for Isobel. By the time they were finished, Lily looked as though she was going to fall asleep where she sat.

Tom accompanied her to the bedroom while Sybbie cleaned up their tea in the small kitchen. He helped Lily out of her clothes and into her nightdress and laid down beside her on the bed for awhile, holding her head against his chest. He could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep so he carefully got up and tucked a blanket around her. He could watch her sleep all night, but he knew he should go see his nephew. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead and watched as she smiled ever so slightly in her sleep. He crept out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him, but not before the big white cat scooted into the room.

Tom and Sybbie left the woman they both cared about so deeply, sleeping and they left the cottage quietly. O'Malley had been waiting in the car for further instruction and told them it would be his pleasure to drive them both to Downton, and then drive Tom back home after. Tom was pleased at how O'Malley had taken to the job. He seemed to be doing well.

Father and daughter sat closely together in the back seat and enjoyed having the few moments together on the trip out to familiar spacious home. They spoke about Boston and everything there that Sybbie was missing, only to her chagrin, not so much his. A short ways out of town the car passed a familiar figure walking with his cane along the side of the road. He was heading into the village and tipped his hat slightly as Tom waved out the car window.

"How has old Bates been treating you lately?" Tom asked his daughter as she watched the man out the back window.

"He ignores me mostly. Anna is really nice to me, and so are the girls, but I don't think Bates will ever forgive me." Sybbie sighed and her dad took her hand.

"Don't worry about him so much. He's a complicated man on a good day." Tom tried to get his daughter to smile.

She glanced at him. "I'm so glad you're home. I missed you." Finally she smiled.

The two of them rode the rest of the way back to Downton involved in their previous conversation about Boston. And all about the honeymoon. What they had seen. What was Lily's favourite part. Had they eaten at that restaurant in New York that Tom and Sybbie had loved so much on one of their trips to the big city. Sybbie wanted to know it all. Well, not the mushy parts, she had warned her father and he had laughed.

They entered the Abbey together and the family rushed down to greet the man who had just returned. They were all very sad to miss Lily but they understood that she must have been tired after her travels. Tom spoke long with his nephew and Lord Grantham about the situation regarding Cousin Isobel and Tom promised to bring Lily out the next day to discuss what they should do for her care.

Tom stayed long enough for dinner, but insisted he wanted to get back home shortly after. Robert had told him that the Country house was ready and awaiting its occupants and Tom was excited again by his surprise for Lily. He would take her out the following day to show it to her. He thanked Robert for his assistance and bid a polite farewell to get back to his wife.

The downstairs kitchen staff had packed him a bit of dinner for Lily and everyone was sorry that she was not there. They had all missed her while Tom had been greedily occupying her to himself for months now. He had to promise them she would be there tomorrow to say hello.

He smiled to himself many times on the trip back to the village about how much everyone cared for the woman who had agreed to be his wife. He was terribly optimistic for the next few months. It would be nice to settle again and start building their lives together. And perhaps start trying for another child that he longed for, but he didn't want to pressure her too much about. They had time.

O'Malley left him on the street in front of the small cottage with Tom's thanks that the young chauffeur had offered to be there tomorrow morning to drive them both back to Downton. Tom waved goodbye as he approached the front door. He put his key in the door, but it popped open. Lily must have woken up and left the door open for him. He walked through the entrance and called out to her. There was no response, he heard a scratching from the bedroom door. He opened it up and the cat went flying out when he looked in, but Lily was not there.

He went to the kitchen, set the basket on the table and called again but it was silent except for the cat meowing loudly at the back door. He noticed it was unlocked as well and when he opened it the cat went running out and ran away but Lily was not in the yard.

His heart started to beat a touch faster. Where could she have gone? He went back inside and checked all the rooms of the small house but she was not anywhere. He looked for a note that she might have left but he saw nothing. Now he was getting worried.

He sat down at the kitchen table to think about where she may have gone and tried not to worry. He thought of something to check. He went back to the bedroom and turned on the light to look around. All of her discarded clothing that he had helped her with earlier and set neatly on the chair in the room was still there. Untouched. Her shoes were by the door. He was officially worried.

Their trunks remained untouched in the main room when he looked. Where could she be? His worry officially became panic when he spied a mark by the door and went to inspect it. He crouched down and his finger ran through the spot on the floor and when he brought the outstretched digit close to his face he noticed it was the dark red of smeared blood.

"Lily?" He called out again but it was silent.

* * *

_to be continued... (soon)_

_thank you for reading xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_continued... (told you it would be soon)_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Late July, 1938**

Tom stood in the middle of the room and begged his heart rate to return to normal. He stared at his finger and the blood smeared on it and raked his brain. Was she hurt? Had she gone to the hospital because of it?

His feet stopped waiting for his brain to react and he flew out the front door and down the lane. The streets were quiet except for the normal sounds of the night but he did look around to see if she was there. Nothing.

He ran the short distance to the hospital where he had spent entirely too much time not so many months ago, the hospital where his wife had worked since she was a young girl. The first place he knew she would go if she needed help. He didn't see another soul out and about as he went and he thought it odd at first, but then he realized the late hour. It had to be nearly eleven. Most people would be in bed sound asleep by now. Sound asleep and in bed were where he had left his wife just a few hours ago. So what could have happened in that time? He ran up to the main entrance of the small hospital and flung the door open. He hurried up to the main reception desk but there was no one there. He waited, unsure of where to go next.

Shortly after, one of the nurses that he had gotten to know quite well during Sybbie's recovery came through one of the side doors and was startled to see Tom Branson standing there, looking quite flustered.

"Tom! What's wrong? Is it Lily?" The nurse knew they had been on their honeymoon recently and had missed seeing the pretty young nurse and her beau wandering the hallways at all hours. All the staff had missed Lily since she had departed to become the private nurse for the young Miss Branson, but everyone understood how much she adored the young girl's father and had wanted to be close to him. Her decision had paid off nicely and the townsfolk still spoke of the beautiful wedding. But now here stood Tom, looking panicked and Lily nowhere to be seen near him.

"I was wondering the same thing? Have you seen her? Has she been here?" Tom begged her for answers.

"No! I haven't seen her since your wedding, and I've been on the desk all night. She hasn't been here... Why? What is happening?" The nurse was definitely picking up on the anxiety of Tom, he was not keeping it hidden well by the expression on his face.

"We arrived home today. I went out to Downton Abbey for a bit, Lily wasn't feeling well so she stayed at the cottage and when I came home she was gone. Just gone." Tom's voice cracked as he said the last word.

"What do you mean gone?" The nurse looked serious.

"That's what I mean. Just gone. Her clothes and shoes are still in the bedroom but she's gone. I found a drop of blood by the door and I thought she must be hurt so I came here, but now you're telling me she's not here." Tom was truly starting to panic. The nurse was by his side in a heartbeat trying to comfort him. She had a suggestion that Tom hadn't even thought of.

"We should phone the police Tom. They'll know what to do." She stepped back from the man and watched as he closed his eyes. He nodded.

"And we should telephone the Crawleys as well. You need someone here with you right now." The nurse severely hoped Lily was just out for an evening walk, but from what Tom said about her shoes and clothing left behind... There was a slight need for concern. It wasn't like Lily to do anything so irresponsible and both of them standing there knew it.

"You go back to the house, and I'll have the police go there. Perhaps she's even home by now and wondering where you are." The nurse shoved Tom slightly towards the door and he took the hint.

He was gone in a flash and the nurse hurried to the telephone. She dispatched her calls as quickly as she could and went to find the other nurse who was on duty that night. She would need to hear about this, everyone would be concerned if something had happened to their beloved Lily. The nurse felt helpless as she went in search of her colleague.

Tom raced back to Lily's home, the whole while keeping his eyes peeled for anything in the dark streets. Anything out of sorts. A shadow, a scrape of a boot. Anything. But there was nothing. It was silent but for Tom's running footsteps as he headed back. He ran into the small garden and into the house half expecting to see her there, but the house was as silent as when he had left it. He had no idea what to do with himself so he paced.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed exactly, but he was drawn out of his worst case scenario thoughts in his head by a rapping at the front door. He ran for it and opened it, begging to see Lily standing there, but instead he was greeted by two unformed officers with their hats in their hands.

He welcomed them in and explained the situation, showing them the rooms about the interior and then showing them the drop of blood by the door. The two constables bent down to look at it closely. One of them commented that it was fresh and they asked Tom if he would sit down to tell them about what he had discovered when he had arrived home. The man needed to be calmed down. He was ringing his hands and pacing, and setting the officers to be nervous. They could sense that this was not just another case of a woman and a man getting into an argument and running off, for Tom Branson was truly worried about the location of his wife. He would be no use to them if he lost his cool, so they attempted to calm him.

One officer stayed back and sat with Tom in the kitchen while the other looked around the house and the yard. It seemed nothing was out of place. No signs of struggle, no signs of anything. The woman was just gone. Like her husband had told them. Neither officer really seemed to know what to do next. They both spoke with Tom at length in the kitchen about everything that had happened that night. In detail. Tom was completely honest, but he was getting frustrated by the lack of anything happening by the police. His wife was missing, didn't they care about that?

About an hour after the police had arrived at his door, Tom was relieved by the presence of the two men who arrived. One young and one old. Robert and George were both sleep addled after having been awoken from their beds by Barrow, who had been awoken by a telephone call by a nurse at the hospital. They had been told nothing other than to go see Tom at the cottage as soon as possible. And yes it was an emergency. They had rushed into town as fast as they could, having no idea what to expect. They had known Lily had not been feeling well earlier and both of them hoped it was nothing to do with that.

Shortly after their arrival they learned it was much, much worse than that. Lily missing. Blood on the floor. Tom had the look of a wild animal in his eye and Robert knew instantly that this was no slight matter. Tom wasn't one to lose his composure so quickly and needlessly.

"Now, Mr. Branson. We must ask this, because it is often the case in matters such as this." The taller constable made sure he had Tom's eye as he spoke. "Is there any chance she has simply left you. Was she unhappy in any way?"

A resounding "No!" came from both George and his Grandfather at the question. There was no way Lily would do that. Tom and Lily were way too much in love to even consider that and Robert made sure the police were convinced of it. Tom was touched by Robert's defence and looked at the older man gratefully. The Earl of Grantham took charge then.

He commanded the police to have every single available officer be made ready at once. And to gather some hounds to follow any trail that may have been left behind by whomever was Lily's abductor. His bellowing voice snapped the officers to attention and they hurried off to bid the command of the intimidating man. After the uniformed men had departed the house to get their tasks started, Robert and George both sat down beside their friend and Uncle. Tom looked completely devastated.

The search for Lily intensified as the night went on but nothing turned up except for one small incident just before dawn, very shortly after the hounds had shown up. They had been given Lily's scent through the dress she had been wearing the day before and had taken off immediately running after a mark. Two officers and George went running off after the dogs but the silly beasts only took them as far as the bakery down the lane. They ran into the bushes and a loud hiss and yelp was heard. The dogs came back out and as George and the officers came close to look, a large white cat leaped at them and went running off.

George followed the cat hoping to catch it and the last he saw, the dogs and their handlers were heading off further down the lane. He hoped they would find Lily, George couldn't begin to wonder where she might be. His Uncle would be destroyed if she had come to harm. He prayed that was not the case.

Eventually he caught the feline and carried it closely as he headed back to the cottage where his Uncle was. He felt that he could desperately use something to buck him up, it was going to be a long night. Tom would need his support. George took his best man duties very seriously and assumed they didn't end on the day of the wedding. Someone in his family was hurt and he would not rest until it was made better. When he arrived back at the house, still no word had been heard of his Uncle's wife.

Morning came and went with no further word. Then the afternoon. Then the evening. The entire town had heard the news and everyone who was able was out looking for Lily. She had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth.

Tom entered some type of daze shortly after dawn and sat nearly catatonic in the kitchen. He seemed aware that his daughter appeared at one point. He acknowledged her, but not really anyone else. People came and went and he did recall hearing someone say at one point that he should eat, but he could not. The bile of worry in his stomach sat near his throat and he felt no desire for sustenance.

Someone was always with him. Whether it was George, or Sybbie or Cora or Robert, someone was supporting him. Deep down he was grateful, but the focus of his thoughts were predominantly on his wife. As the breakfast hour passed, he wondered if she had something to eat. He thought the same at lunch time. He wondered if she was still tired from their travels. He wondered constantly what she was doing or thinking. It never really crossed his thoughts that she was gone from the earth. He knew. He could feel that she was out there somewhere. He wondered if she was thinking of him, and silently begging him to save her. And he was stuck in the kitchen with nothing but his thoughts. He stood up abruptly at one point and startled everyone sitting near him.

He went to the back door and opened it for a breath of fresh air. Sybbie came to his side and took his arm and he managed a slight smile at her, trying to reassure her that he was not completely out of it. Not yet. Lily's cat took the opportunity of the door being left open and made a run for it. Sybbie tried to catch it but it was too quick and was gone down the lane before she could stop it.

She sighed at her father and went past him into the kitchen to see if George would like to take a walk with her to go fetch the cat. Her cousin agreed. She smiled slightly at George. He hadn't slept at all through the night and he looked about as unkempt as she had ever seen him. His trousers and his shirt were wrinkled and he was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. He cared so deeply for Tom and Lily, and it was apparent by his concern. Sybbie thought how wonderful it was to have the support of the large Crawley family. It had been something they had both missed terribly in Boston. But now they were here and it was what it was. And it was not looking good.

Checks had been set up at every exit from town trying to locate Lily or some suspicious character who may have been responsible for her disappearance. Nothing had turned up. The mystery deepened. Everyone was stumped as there was absolutely no sign of her. Signs of hope were starting to dwindle by some people. But not all.

George and Sybbie left the cottage together as the sky was darkening and headed in the direction that she had seen the cat flee. They both looked ahead and saw a dart of white fur run into the bushes outside of the bakery again. The cousins went on their hands and knees and worked together to gather up the cat, but it was acting strange. It even hissed at Sybbie, and she commented that it had never done that before.

Sybbie carried the struggling cat the short distance back to where they had come from. Her father was still outside and she and George explained where they had found it. Tom stared at his daughter, his eyes distant, until she looked uncomfortable.

"Has anyone spoken to the old baker? He and Lily were good friends." Tom looked down the lane in the direction that Sybbie and George had come from.

"I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I didn't see his shop open at all today, and he's always open for business. He must have heard about Lily, you'd think he would be concerned." George spoke to his uncle, but Sybbie was listening carefully too.

"Sybbie. Stay here. George, come with me." Tom gently pushed his daughter into the house.

Tom and his nephew headed back towards the bakery in silence. George was wondering what could be on his Uncle's mind, but the man was focused and George let him think. The more Tom thought about it, the more strange the old baker seemed in his memories. And the strange looks that he had always given Lily, that Tom had just brushed off as a lonely old man adoring a younger woman who took the time to speak with him. Lily was quite adore-worthy. He knew that all too well. And it seemed very strange that the baker would not have been at the head of the pack in searching for Lily. And now it seemed like no one had seen him all day. It did also seem strange that Lily's cat had twice run to the same place after escaping. Tom quickened his pace.

They arrived at the darkened shop in no time and Tom knocked on the front door. There was no sound. He peered into the windows but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Instinct told him not to leave, and he turned to George.

"Stay here. I don't know how this will go." Tom grimaced and took a heavy kick at the front door. It splintered at the edges but didn't give.

He kicked again and was rewarded by the door cracking at the hinges and swinging open. He took a few steps inside and stopped. George ran into his shoulder.

"I told you to stay outside." Tom glared at his nephew.

"I get told any number of things in a day that I don't listen to." George glared back. He was not leaving his Uncle alone.

Tom sighed and gestured for silence. He thought he had heard something. There it was again. He hadn't imagined it, but it sounded distant and muted. He ran for the back room of the bakery and looked around. He noticed a handle on the floor under the long table and he and George pushed the table out of the way. Both men were needed to lift the heavy trap door and when they finally did Tom peered into the cold cellar and tried desperately to get his eyes to adjust. When they did, he looked quickly back to his nephew with a look on his face George couldn't describe.

"Go get your Grandfather and the police. Tell them she's here." Tom stood up and reached for the oil lantern that was by the sink and lit it before he went down the rickety stairs.

"Is she okay? George tried to look into the dark basement around his uncle.

"Just go!" Tom yelled at him.

George had never been spoken to in a raised voice in his life and it scared him. So did the look on his Uncle's face. He ran as fast as he could to get help while wondering what Tom had seen... and hoping that Lily was unhurt.

* * *

_To be continued:_


	11. Chapter 11

_continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Late July, 1938**

Tom saw her laying there and his heart was in his throat. He could see by the lamp-light that her hands were bound behind her back and her mouth was gagged. There was a mess of dried blood and dirt on her forehead but most of all he noticed how pale she looked, even in the dim light. Her face was dirty and tear-streaked and there was an obvious tinge of blue around her lips. He jumped from the third step from the bottom and was at her side in one quick movement. He lifted her head slightly and her skin was cold to his touch. His heart fell, but he remembered that he had heard a sound from upstairs.

A small wooden stool was by her feet and he wondered if she had kicked it trying to get someone's attention. He leaned his head down to her chest, and though her skin was cold, he felt a strong heartbeat. She was alive.

He undid the knot behind her head, the gag fell from her mouth and he pulled the offensive cloth away and threw it as far as he could. She startled back into consciousness and tried to kick at him to defend herself and it took her as long as it takes for one's eyes to focus after being in the dark for so long to realize that it was Tom.

She started to cry from relief, from anxiety and from happiness that he was there in front of her. She attempted to speak, but her voice was raspy and dry and her lips were cracked from thirst. She swallowed hard a few times and licked her lips to wet them.

"Tom." Her eyes went from showing her fear to realizing that maybe she was now safe. Her husband had found her. Her wishes from the long, long day had been granted.

"It's me sweetheart. You're safe now. Let me untie your arms." He gently brushed the blood on her forehead and noticed that the cut didn't seem to be too bad. It appeared worse than it was. So the blood on the floor had belonged to her. The rage in him swelled for a moment when he realized that she had been laying down there all night and day and no one had attended the wound. He tried for a few moments to loosen the knot that bound her wrists and finally was rewarded by her freedom when she flung herself into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her skin felt so cold. She was only in the thin nightdress that he had left her in the night before. His heart ached for the suffering she must have endured. He had to know.

"Did he hurt you?" His eyes had tears in them and were brimming with opposite ends of the spectrum of emotions. Lily did not look away. She knew exactly what he was asking.

"No. He just tied me up and said he would be back for me later. Oh Tom! He meant to kill us both..." Her own emotions reached the climax and she burst into full tears.

Tom held her close as the sobs wracked her body. She felt so thin and frail in his arms. His own eyes flowed as hard as hers did to be holding her. The anxiety he had been suppressing burst forth.

They both heard the footsteps upstairs and his heart rate quickened. Was the baker back? Or was it George and the help he had gone to get. He was sure he heard more than one set of footsteps and then George called down to him from the trap door entrance.

"Uncle! We're here! It's okay." Never had Tom heard such a fabulous voice.

He lifted Lily, her arms refused to budge from around his neck and carried her to the unstable looking stairs. He carefully went up them with his precious armload and greeted George with his Grandfather in the back kitchen of the bakery. Their faces showed as much relief as his must have. Robert reached out to touch Lily's arm, just to assure himself that she was really there. He felt the chill of her skin as well and pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her as Tom carried her outside. George wasn't sure what to say but he felt incredibly relieved that she had been found. She looked cold, and had a gash on her forehead but she seemed awake. Her face was burrowed into her husband's shoulder as they exited her place of confinement.

A small crowd of concerned townsfolk had heard the commotion at the bakery and were gathering around as Tom left the broken front door behind him. O'Malley was standing there with the door to the car he was responsible for open and waiting for his passengers. Tom lifted Lily in and climbed in beside her. O'Malley jumped in the driver's seat and had the car moving up the road before anyone could count to three. The young chauffeur looked to the backseat and caught Tom's eye.

"To the hospital?" He saw Tom nod and then look back down to his wife. Lily was shivering.

"You're okay now sweetheart. I've got you." He held her close. She looked at him with an expression of so much gratitude that he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. She responded with an eagerness that surprised him.

"I was so scared Tom. Did they find him? He means to kill you. He told me so." Her relief at seeing him was still so apparent as she spoke the words. She had spent much of the day wondering if her husband had been harmed by the man who had unbeknownst to her, been obsessed with her most of her adult life. She had trusted the baker too much, but that was her nature. She was good and he had apparently been quite evil. He had revealed to Lily while he tied her wrists together that he had not been pleased that Tom Branson had showed up in her life and stolen her away from him.

"It's okay. We're safe. But he is still out there." Tom was honest with her and just held her so close as O'Malley drove them to the hospital.

The trip was quick and Tom spied two nurses and a doctor waiting for them with a stretcher on the curb as O'Malley pulled the car up. Of course word would have spread fast that Lily had been found and the two of them were on their way to the hospital. Tom was grateful.

The doctor opened the door while Tom jumped out and lifted Lily from the vehicle onto the waiting stretcher. She seemed panicked for a moment until Tom grabbed her hand and walked beside her as they went inside. One of the nurses held him back as they went into one of the small private rooms of the hospital and he was tempted to push her out of the way, but his manners came back to him in time. Lily called out his name as he was parted from her and his heart broke. He didn't want to leave her, but the nurse assured him they needed to examine her in private and he could come in as soon as they were done.

He heard Lily crying as the door shut, but he understood it would only be a short while until he could hold her again. He stood with his hands in his pockets and breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. He had found her. And all because of her stupid cat. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He would never take the creature for granted again and made a mental note to buy the cat the tastiest looking fish at the market. Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped.

He turned to look at who was standing beside him, it was Lord and Lady Grantham and their grandson. His daughter was there too and Sybbie took his arm and held on tightly. He smiled at them, his face giving an answer to their unspoken question.

"How is she?" Cora's expression was as full of worry as he had ever seen.

"She's a bit frightened, but she doesn't seem too badly hurt. She was in the cellar all night and she's cold and probably hungry and thirsty but I think she'll be alright in time." Tom spoke to them to reassure himself as much as anyone.

"We're very glad to hear it Tom. We were so worried. Was it definitely the baker then?" Robert spoke now.

"She says it was. We have to find him. He means Lily and I great harm and I know she won't be well until he is found and put away." Tom looked back towards the room where his wife was but there was still no sign of the door opening.

"I will go encourage the police to step up their efforts then." Robert looked firm as he turned on his heel and walked away. Again, Tom was so grateful to the Earl of Grantham.

The four of them stood in the hallway and waited and waited for some sign from the room. Finally after what seemed like hours but was was barely one, the doctor came out and gestured for Tom to follow him. The two men walked up the hall a ways, Tom looking earnestly at the doctor as he spoke. Their hushed tones were not overheard.

Sybbie especially watched her father closely as the doctor and the patient's husband stopped at the end of the hall. She could tell by her father's body language that whatever was being spoken was a surprise to him. Tom turned back towards them, quickly walked back to the room and didn't even look at the small group of people as he entered. That surprised Sybbie. She wondered what the doctor had told him.

The doctor nodded at Lady Grantham and informed them all that though she was in shock and needed a few stitches for the cut on her head, Lily would be just fine physically within a few days. The three left standing there all breathed out a collective sigh of relief. The nurses left the room a few minutes later and told them to go get something to eat, or a rest. The couple inside had asked for some time to themselves.

Tom waited until the nurses had left and heard the door click shut. Lily had been removed from her dirt-covered nightdress and lay under a number of blankets trying to warm up. The bluish tinge from her lips was fading and Tom was glad to see some colour returning to her. Her forehead had been cleaned up and two small trails of black thread were the only evidence of her wound. It would barely leave a scar in time. He looked at her lovingly and she returned the same expression.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I was so sound asleep and when someone lifted me from the bed I thought it was you. He hit my head on the door frame as he left and that's what woke me up completely, but by the time I realized who he was, he had me. I'm so sorry." Tears formed in her eyes for the worry that she had obviously caused her husband.

"Oh sweetheart. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that!" Tom crawled right into the bed with her, hoping his body heat would help warm her. He placed his head next to hers on the pillow and crept his hand under the blankets and rested his palm tenderly on the firmness of her lower belly, he detected the slightest of bumps. How had he not noticed? Her skin was still cold, but warming quickly with his touch.

He looked her in the eye,

"Why didn't you tell me we are having a baby?"

* * *

It was well after midnight when O'Malley entered the downstairs entrance and was surprised to see a number of people still sitting around the long table. They had been sitting a vigil once they heard that Lily had been found and everyone was waiting for some word of her condition. O'Malley was happy to inform them that it seemed she would be fine, and that he had been sent home to get some sleep.

Anna questioned him about the baker and what they knew about him. He detailed all the information he had to them and many sat in stunned silence at the events that had transpired. Daisy went on about how strange the man had seemed at the wedding and how he had obsessed over the wedding cake. They thought he had just been a dedicated craftsman, but in hindsight his delusions had started already. He was trying to impress Lily and no one else it seemed.

One of the maids spoke about how he had been there, at the Abbey, a few days previously asking about when Lily and Tom would return and where they would be living. She admitted that she had told him about the Country cottage that was being made up and she had even described where it was located. Everyone gasped, but she defended herself by saying that she couldn't have known what he had planned. And now the crazy man was out there somewhere. They all sat silently staring at their cold tea for some time.

Bates leaned over to his wife and told her he would feel better if she and the girls stayed at the Abbey until the deranged man had been found. Lena and Emma were asleep in one of the vacant maid's rooms and Anna agreed that it was a good idea. With the entire county and police force looking for the suspected felon, it wouldn't take long. She hoped. Anna held her husband's hand and she looked at him carefully, but he just smiled that innocent smile that she had come to love so much over the years. He kissed her gently on the forehead and left the dining room. She wanted to ask him where he was going, but she also did not want to know. He went out for a walk every night, but this time seemed different. Especially with all that was going on.

Bates caught O'Malley as he was headed up to his room. Young James had no idea what the old valet could possibly want from him and was intrigued as the man with the limp escorted him outside, away from the doors and any ears that might overhear what he was about to say.

"You respect Tom Branson and Lily yes?" Bates' voice was firm and emotionless.

"Of course I do." O'Malley was definitely intrigued by the question.

"Can I trust you to keep silent if I ask you?" Bates queried while leaning on his cane. When O'Malley agreed the older man went on. "I need you to drive me somewhere tonight. It's too far to walk on my old legs, but you can never tell a soul where we have gone. Do you agree?"

"Yes." O'Malley had heard stories of Bates and his past, but had never made up his mind entirely about the older man. He seemed to love his daughters and his wife very much and O'Malley respected him for that and didn't pay too much creed to any of the stories.

They went towards the garage as Bates only explained mysteriously that he was going to repay an old friend for saving his daughters life.

On his way back home from his stroll the previous evening, Bates had walked past the new home where Tom and Lily would live and had been sure he spied a shadowy figure lurking about. He had not paid much attention then, but now he was sure he knew where the crazy old baker was hiding. And he intended the man to never harm anyone again...

* * *

to be continued...

_A/N: Oh how I wanted to cry out that it wasn't a miscarriage to you all! That they would be happy again soon! So instead I decided to finish this chapter extra early to answer some questions. And the references to cherry and or cherry cake that were supposed to keep the baker in everyone's fore-thoughts. I'm not sure if that worked or not. ;) But our friend Bates. Will he do it? We shall find out. The next chapter will come soon, but I hate angst so I had to spill these last few out pretty fast. :)_

_I detest season finales with cliff hangers and I hate waiting months to find out what happened, so you all lucked out and got a resolution quickly. Thank you so much for reading this and being so drawn into the story. It makes me so happy, and there is still so much of this story to tell. stay tuned. I'm not done yet. ;) xx xx xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Late July, 1938**

O'Malley drove along at a slow pace. Bates had asked him to approach the Country cottage as slowly as he could and if possible, with the lights off. The Chauffeur nipped along, taking the direction of the man sitting in his back seat. The cottage wasn't that far from Downton and O'Malley wondered to himself why he had to be involved. Bates surely could have walked the distance, he knew for a fact that Bates walked often into the village from his own little home, despite his bad leg.

But, he chose not to ask any questions.

Bates sat quietly in the backseat for most of the ride unless he was directing O'Malley. As they approached the small lane that led past the future home of Tom and Lily, Bates instructed the young man driving to stop the car. They would walk the rest of the way.

They had only gone a few steps when O'Malley had to let his thoughts be known.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, nor will I play a part in such a deed." Even in the dark he was sure Bates could tell he was serious.

O'Malley had figured out why they were there. He had listened to the conversation around the table as well as Bates had. The old valet must have known something specific about this place. He had noticed at the time but not paid much attention that Bates had taken a telephone call while everyone else sat around the servant's table discussing the incident involving Lily Branson.

"Don't be ridiculous. Vengeance doesn't always have to be so severe. I have other plans for this pig." Bates continued walking quietly and alertly. The valet knew how Tom must be feeling right now having known another man had touched his wife and if he could prevent the younger man from acting irrationally, and save him from the similar events that he and Anna had gone through all those years ago then he would consider it worth his time.

Bates truly believed he could never repay Tom for donating the blood to his daughter on the night of the accident and saving her life, but he felt this would contribute greatly to the cause. He was sure the baker must be hiding here. If the man everyone was searching for was not there he wasn't sure where to look next. As though the world was in his favour, he and O'Malley both stopped when they spotted a person walking across the garden in front of the house. They could tell it was a larger man and Bates was sure it was the baker. He stood close to O'Malley and whispered to him

"I'm not as young as I used to be, this is where I need your help."

"What are we going to do?" O'Malley whispered back.

"Subdue him. If you can tackle him, I can take him from there." Bates gestured for the young man to go.

O'Malley ran as fast as he could, hoping his footsteps were as quiet as he was trying to make them while he flew across the grass. He jumped on the old bakers back and tried for all his might to hold the man's arms down. The baker spun around trying to get the offender off his back, but O'Malley was young and fit and gave the old man a fight. For awhile.

O'Malley felt himself get flung quite a ways as the crazy man finally managed to throw him off. He braced as he saw the man lunge for him but as he charged, the baker suddenly fell to the ground and James watched the man's eyes roll back in his head as he went down. He looked to Bates who was standing over them with his cane in his hand. He had known exactly where to strike the baker on the back of the neck to knock him out.

The fallen man attempted to get up, but Bates was too quick with his walking stick. He whomped him again and James cringed at the sound of the solid connection of the stick and the man's neck. The baker wasn't completely knocked out but he was forced to stay on the ground by Bates' boot firmly planted on the back of the man's now tender neck. Bates reached into the pocket of his long jacket and pulled out a length of rope and looked to O'Malley who was still attempting to regain his breath from the struggle.

"Do you want the honours? Or shall I?" Bates had the slightest hint of a strange smile that James could see in the moonlight.

"Oh I've got this." O'Malley caught the rope as Bates tossed it to him and though he had sworn that he would not participate in any violence, he couldn't help but take a hard kick into the fallen man's mid-section. The man grunted but received no sympathy from the two men standing over him.

"You think you're the only one who loves Lily you piece of scum? Well we all love her more, and you're going to rot for this." O'Malley spoke to the baker as he tied the man's hands firmly behind his back.

When he was sure that the bond wouldn't be easily broken, O'Malley stood up and looked to Bates for instruction as to what they were going to do next. Bates pulled a cloth out of his other pocket and stuffed it in the man's mouth. He smiled again at James and the young Irishman wondered how much merit there was to the stories of Bates and his past.

Bates told him to go get the car and bring it closer, they were going to take the bound man into town and turn him over to the police but they had to make a stop first. O'Malley wondered what exactly that was but he didn't ask right then. He bolted back to where he had left the car and pulled it up to the front of the garden. He and Bates both struggled to lift the man into the back of the car and after they had accomplished their task they both climbed into the front seat.

The two men now bonded by their actions just looked at each other for a minute.

"The place seems lovely? Don't you think?" O'Malley wasn't sure what to say. Bates laughed, a low toned chuckle and his eyes shone at the man sitting beside him.

"Indeed. I'd love to see it in the daylight." Bates chuckled again. He decided then that he liked O'Malley and the young man could be trusted. Lord Grantham would be pleased.

They drove off into the darkness towards town and were silent for the most part until the man in the back seat started to holler. A quick move by Bates with his cane into the back with an audible slice and thunk silenced the noise.

"It would serve you well to just be quiet. Trust me." Bates spoke over his shoulder. There was no more noise from the back as they entered the village.

O'Malley looked around carefully as they drove into the small village.

The older man had told him the detour they were going to make and the young man thought it was a fitting idea but they needed to be not seen by the police in order for it to work. O'Malley pulled into an alley and drove slowly as he crept towards the hospital. They managed to get as close as he dared and he stopped the car and turned off the engine.

Bates insisted young O'Malley should be the one to go get Tom Branson and get him to come back there. Tom might not entirely trust Bates and O'Malley saw the logic in his statement. He jumped out of the car, straightened his uniform and walked as casually as he could around to the front of the hospital.

Bates got out of the car and opened the back door. He pulled the vile man out of the backseat and had him kneel on the rough ground. And then they waited.

* * *

Lily's eyes opened wide at the question he posed. Tears welled up instantly though she had sworn to herself that she would not cry again. She was safe now and in the arms of her husband.

She had divulged her secret to the doctor as he had examined her and clearly he had told Tom. She suddenly felt terrible for not having been the one to tell him and for he to have found out like he had. She could still feel his hand on her stomach and her heart broke. She still didn't answer, she only buried her face into Tom's chest and cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eventually she got it out. It was all she could say.

He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her even closer. Laying on the hospital bed together, he just let her cry and soothed her as best he could.

"It's not your fault. Stop apologizing." He brushed her hair with his fingers and felt the grime of her temporary prison still in her hair. "But why didn't you tell me? How long have you known? I'm thrilled to have another baby, wouldn't you have guessed that?"

She was a little better in control of herself and she leaned back from him a bit, her head still on the same pillow as his. She reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek and ran her fingers lovingly across his cheek bone and brushed his messy hair off of his brow.

"I was scared. I was scared to have a baby, and I think I denied it at first, but then once I was sure I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I'm sor..." She caught herself before she apologized again. He smiled at her catch.

"Why were you scared?" His hand stroked the hair that was at the nape of her neck and he felt that her skin was warming up. He was glad. Her cheeks definitely showed some more colour too.

She paused before she answered. She looked away from his eyes,

"Because of what happened to Sybil." She looked back into his eyes to see the flash of pain cross them and then they closed. She felt terrible for saying it, but she couldn't lie to him.

"I understand that." He sighed. "But it was a rare circumstance that could have been prevented, and I'll make sure you see the best doctors and nothing will happen to you. I promise. I will never let anything happen to you again."

"I'm not scared now, because the baby saved my life." She leaned close to him and rested her forehead on his.

"How do you mean?" Tom's eyes were narrowed.

"Because he was trying to strangle me until I told him I was pregnant. That's when he freaked out and ran away. I think he couldn't do it after that. If not for this baby, I think I would be dead now." Her blue eyes had welled up again.

He leaned up on one elbow and looked down at her. He pulled the blankets down from her neck and his heart dropped as he saw the nasty bruises on her neck in the shape of finger prints. He raged inside that the man had laid his fingers on his wife's delicate skin, but he hoped he kept his feelings from showing on his face.

He leaned down and kissed her neck three times. Carefully, and delicately. It was all he could do. Time would fade the marks, but he would never forgive the old baker. And he would thank the baby the minute it was born simply for existing. He took a few deep breaths and then pushed the blankets back up to her chin. He tucked her into them as tight as he could, she was warming up and he felt that somehow the blankets were protecting her and their child just a little bit more.

He kissed her, deeply, and was happy that she responded. She wasn't so afraid anymore. Neither was he. He curled up as close as he could and protectively put his arm over her. Her head rested against his and she whispered,

"I love you so much. Thank you for finding me."

"I'm never letting you go. Just so you know." His voice finally sounded of the exhaustion he was feeling and the two of them slept before long. In his sleep, he unconsciously kept his hand over her tiny bump. And smiled.

It was hours later when he felt someone poking his shoulder and whispering in his ear.

"Tom! Wake up." He didn't want to move. He was having such a wonderful dream. He was poked again.

"Tom! You really shouldn't be sleeping on the bed with the patient." He recognized the voice of the nurse that had been treating Lily earlier.

"Who's going to stop me?" He muttered it as he wondered why he was being woken up.

"Tom. Don't be rude." His wife's voice spoke from near his ear.

He kissed the tip of her nose and sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Now you've gotten me in trouble with my wife. Thank you very much." He turned back to smile at Lily and was thrilled that she smiled back, her dimple appeared for him. She was looking very much better and had a hint of the sparkle in her eye again. His heart swelled.

"I don't think you could ever be in trouble with your wife." The nurse laughed at him. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Branson, but there's someone outside who insists he needs to speak with you. He says it's urgent."

Tom turned back to Lily and just stared at her for a moment.

"Will you be okay for just a minute? I'll go see who it is and what they could possibly want." He saw a flicker of fear return to her face and he turned around to her fully. "I will tell them to come back later."

"No. I'll be okay. But just come back to me." She put on her bravest face.

"Of course I will." He leaned down and pressed his lips slowly to hers. He stood up and asked the nurse if she would stay with Lily while he dealt with whomever it was that so desperately needed him right then. Lily accidentally shifted the blankets down and he again saw the bruises on her neck. He turned away quickly and left the room before he had any more doubts about leaving her for even a second.

He left the room, mostly expecting to see Sybbie or Lord Grantham standing there but he was quite shocked to see O'Malley.

The younger man grabbed his shirtsleeve and pulled him towards the end of the hallway. Tom was baffled, he had no idea what O'Malley could be doing there in the middle of the night. O'Malley looked both ways before he opened a side door and pulled Tom outside.

"What are you doing man?" Tom hesitated.

"Just come with me. We found something you might want to see." O'Malley led Tom down the alley a ways until they came to a car that Tom recognized as belonging to the estate. He was so confused especially when he saw Bates standing over something. His blood boiled when he suddenly recognized the horrible man kneeling on the ground.

Bates spoke before Tom got close enough to do anything.

"Tom? I'm giving you the opportunity to say what you have to say to this man before we turn him over to the police. I understand how much you may want to kill him, but I'm here to stop you from doing anything permanent. I owe you that." His eyes were narrowed and dark. "But you deserve a bit of revenge before this pile disappears into the prison. You may not get another chance."

Tom just stared at the old baker who would not look up at him. He wanted to kill the man and he absolutely would have if not for Bates standing there. He couldn't imagine how furious Bates would have been the time that Anna had been attacked. The baker hadn't hurt Lily in that way, but he had still pressed his hands to her throat and squeezed hard enough to leave marks. That made Tom clench his teeth. That's how close he had been to taking Lily's life. He had tried.

Tom stepped closer and took a deep breath trying to control his rage.

"Stand up." Tom spoke to the baker who finally looked at him, his deranged eyes half full of fear and half full of spite. Bates helped the man to his feet, none too gently.

"You're not worth the skin of my knuckles you son of a bitch." Tom turned away from him, much to the surprise of Bates.

He took a few steps and stopped.

"Actually..." Tom took a hard step forward and let his right fist fly so fast that no one standing there actually saw his arm move, but the baker flew backwards as Tom's fist connected with his face. Blood poured from the bakers shattered nose as he lay there and Tom stood by Bates.

Bates looked at him, knowing how good that must have felt. Tom reached out to shake Bates' hand and the old valet nodded approval.

"Thank you Bates. Seriously. Thank you." Tom clapped the shoulder of O'Malley as he walked past, on his way back to his wife, rubbing his hand. The old baker had actually been worth the skin on his knuckles.

O'Malley and Bates loaded the unconscious baker back into the car. Their plan was now to just dump the man somewhere in the village where he would be quickly found, but they would not. They slowed down in front of the village pub and O'Malley jumped out and pulled the baker to the street, got back in the car and attempted to speed away.

A tall man stepped out from the shadows a few shops down from the Inn and O'Malley slammed on his brakes. He recognized the frame of his Lord and suddenly panicked that they were caught. He would be sacked for sure, he would have to go home to his family in Ireland and explain to them what he had done. He rolled down the window at his Lord Grantham's bidding and hung his head waiting for the rebuke. He had been told to go home hours ago.

Robert spoke to Bates.

"Is that who I think it is?" Robert looked back to the heap on the side of the road.

"Yes Sir. It is." Bates replied in his deep, quiet voice.

"Is he dead?"

"No Sir. He should wake up next week sometime."

"Good work Bates. Am I to assume that I saw neither of you here tonight?"

"That would be helpful Sir."

"Then to your beds before you get caught. I shall inform Tom and Lily that he has been captured. Once he has been captured of course."

"Thank you Sir." Bates gestured for O'Malley to step on the gas. He did.

Lord Grantham kept walking. He knew he could rely on Bates. As he always had. When he had telephoned him earlier about his suspicions of where the baker was hiding he had been unsure of how far Bates would go. As he approached the crumpled heap and saw the bloody face, he knew Bates had gone just far enough. This time.

* * *

to be continued...

_thank you for reading. xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Mid August, 1938**

"Tom. You have to stop hovering. You're driving me mad!" Lily shot him a look that truly expressed her annoyance.

In the two weeks since the incident of their homecoming from their honeymoon, he had not left her side for more than a few moments here and there. From a woman who had enjoyed her independence for so many years, it was grinding her nerves just a bit. Not that she didn't love her husband with all of her heart, she truly did, but he was getting under her feet now and circumstances involving her normal hormonal balance were throwing off her normal pleasantness. She was irritated.

She did understand his need and want to protect her, and she loved him more for it, but there would have to come a time he would have to get over his obsession. She rubbed her temples and begged silently for patience with her husband.

"I just don't think you should be trying to dig up the garden by yourself in your condition." He came to stand beside her and put his arm around her but she shrugged him off and stepped away.

She glanced back at him and saw the hurt look on his face and instantly regretted her actions. Lily knew how scared he had been the night and day she had been missing, she had been scared too. But her emotions were errant lately and she just wanted to lash out right now. Tom, unfortunately was the only one within distance at the moment.

They stood together in the kitchen of their own gorgeous little home. When Tom had shown it to her for the first time the day after she was released from the hospital, she had cried for three hours straight at the thoughtfulness and effort that had gone into her surprise, and then spent the entire night thanking him for it. She loved it so much though in moments she missed her little house in the village. She had never felt so at home anywhere. It was absolutely perfect for the two of them. And eventually the three of them. Her hand went her stomach at the thought and she smiled. Her husband approached her again with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" His hand covered hers. Her momentary feelings of maternal warmth vanished.

"I'm fine Tom. You need to leave me alone just for a minute." She turned away from him and brushed the stack of papers off the table as she stormed past.

He heard the bedroom door slam a few seconds later and he leaned on the counter and sighed. He couldn't remember Sybil acting this way when they were first married and he was at a loss as to what to do. As he stared out the kitchen window he saw a car driving up the lane and he watched as the vehicle pulled up in his drive. He smiled to himself as he saw his daughter and her cousins get out and laugh at something as they waved to O'Malley. The chauffeur pulled around and drove away.

Tom went to the door and opened it as the three teenagers smiled when they saw him. Sybbie gave him an enormous hug which he returned with great affection. George received a heartfelt pat on the back from his Uncle and Marigold just smiled shyly. Tom greeted her as well.

He noticed the girl had some sun on her face and she was actually smiling. What a change in the months she had been at Downton. Her mother had wanted to take her back to Italy after Tom and Lily's wedding and a rather large quarrel had started amongst the Crawley family because of it. It had eventually come down to someone actually asking Marigold's opinion on the matter, and the young woman had vehemently insisted that she wanted to remain at Downton Abbey. Cora, Sybbie and Mary had been thrilled, but Edith had been less than so.

"How are you Marigold?" Tom made sure he singled her out and he was delighted that she responded with an actual polite answer.

"I'm fine Uncle Tom. Thank you for asking. Aunt Mary took me out riding this morning and it was wonderful."

"That's wonderful. Mary will have you racing in no time." Tom told her and Marigold just smiled.

Tom was glad that Mary was taking an interest in the girl. He felt bad for Marigold. The stigma tied to her about the situation of her birth and early years seemed to affect her more than she let on, but the Crawley family loving her in the way they knew best was transforming Edith's daughter. It was a different time now than it was even fifteen years earlier. And Marigold was as much a member of the family as George or Sybbie were. She was loved and the difference in her was noticeable. Not that her own mother and Antonio didn't love her, but Marigold wanted to know her extended family.

"How are Lily and my baby sister doing?" Sybbie looked around the cottage for a sign of her step-mother.

Tom put his finger over his lips.

"She's having a nap I think. Let's go outside and have sit down there and I'll bring us all out some lemonade. How does that sound?" Tom herded his daughter and his niece and nephew out the door and pointed at the lawn furniture set up under a giant apple tree. "You all go sit, and I'll be out shortly."

As they went out the door Tom overheard George say to Sybbie,

"This family needs another boy. You don't know it will be a girl for sure." George shoved her playfully and she swatted his shoulder as they went.

"Well I know that I want a sister more, and so it shall be."

Tom shook his head and laughed at their conversation as they trailed off across the lawn. Sybbie had been thrilled to find out she was to become a big sister and Tom knew she would be a wonderful one at that. He looked forward to the interaction that would occur over the next few years. Even though there would be an age gap between the siblings, he knew they would be close in other ways.

He prepared a tray with a pitcher and some glasses and he pulled some food out of the icebox. He assumed George would be hungry as he always was these days. The boy had to stop growing eventually. Tom thought he must be taller already than his father had been, not surprising after all, there were tall men on both sides of his family. The poor tailor who was altering his clothes constantly must be making a fortune. Tom thought he must check the books for the invoices, just to see for himself.

He paused for a moment before lifting the tray of goodies from the table. He really should go check on Lily he thought. He stopped himself. She needed a moment and he was sure she was fine in the bedroom. He could give her some time.

Tom approached the table in the yard and set down the tray. Sybbie stood up to pour them all a cold drink and George dove into the plate of biscuits. Tom swore his nephew had eaten three of them before he had sat down to join the youngsters at the table.

Once they were all sitting comfortably with their drinks in their hands, the conversation paused. They all just sat there.

It was George who broke the silence.

"My Grandfather was asking me to remind you that he needs those papers signed before the end of next week. The estate needs to settle the investment documents before the end of the summer and Grandfather was hoping you had done it. He wants to look them over before we have to send them away to the solicitors." George's icy blue eyes looked almost ashamed to be bringing up business so soon after what Tom and Lily had gone through.

Tom hadn't even started on them.

"I can have them by early next week. I've been...preoccupied. Tell him I apologize." Tom rattled the ice in his glass and looked at the drink. He felt bad he hadn't been doing his job properly but so much had been going on. Well, truthfully not. He was busy following Lily around. Perhaps she was right, he had been hovering lately. He needed to let her be once in awhile and he made a mental note to try.

"I'll let him know. Thanks Uncle. How is Lily doing? We haven't seen much of her lately." George reached for another biscuit.

"She's adjusting." And so am I, thought Tom to himself.

"Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was whether Lily could come see my Grandmother. Granny and my mother are with her this afternoon, but they really want Lily to come and see her. To see if there's anything we could do to... make her more comfortable." George's expression changed so quickly that Tom stared at him.

The poor lad. The woman who had known Matthew his entire life was fading and her memories were fading as well. What George had already dealt with in his young life, and now this. Everyone adored Cousin Isobel and she had become a constant fixture in their lives for so many years now. Distantly for Tom and Sybbie, but they had both still respected her very much.

Tom could only imagine how hard it was on George to watch his Grandmother deteriorate. Lily would surely have some good ideas. It would also be good for her to get out of the house. Perhaps that would settle her nerves and put her in a better humour. And she would be with people who would keep her safe. It would be alright, Tom thought trying to convince himself.

"I think it would be a great idea for Lily to go visit." Tom spoke after he realized that he had created an awkward silence by his inner thoughts.

George smiled. And so did Sybbie, Tom noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think she could come this afternoon with Granny and my mother there?" George looked so relieved.

"I'll have to ask her. But I don't see why not if she's feeling up to it." Tom twisted his mouth in a feigned attempt to make it seem like he would be fine with letting her out of his sight. He would though. And it would probably do both of them very well. "I can go ask her right now. You all wait here, and don't eat me out of house and home. I'm going to have another mouth to feed soon, and you'll eat me into the poorhouse."

Tom shook his finger at George and they all laughed. As he walked back up to the house, he barely overheard Sybbie say to George,

"Granny said it would work. Lily needs to start getting back into the world, and hopefully she can help you George."

Tom realized then how sheltered he had been keeping Lily. And others had noticed. No wonder she had snapped at him. He went through the kitchen, the main sitting room and stopped at their bedroom door, knocking lightly before he opened it a few inches. She was laying on the bed with her back to him. He crept up slowly and dared to lay his hand on her hip.

"What do you want Tom?" She was not asleep, but clearly still annoyed with him.

"George wants to know if you would like to go with him to see Cousin Isobel this afternoon. They want your advice on her care and they would all love to see you." He kept his hand on her and she rolled over to look at him. He noticed she did look tired.

"Are you going as well?" She half-smiled at him.

"No. I was thinking you might like an afternoon away from me." He leaned down and dared to kiss her gently on the forehead. She sat up looking less angry with him than she had in days.

"Tell him I would love to. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." She stood up and hugged her husband.

"I will do that. Take your time sweetheart. There's no rush." He held her close as long as he dared. He kissed her quickly and winked at her before he left the room. She had kissed him back and he was thrilled.

He went back out to the company in the yard and they enjoyed their beverages with pleasant conversation until Lily joined them. She was running out of dresses that fit her well and had taken some time to make sure she was presentable. Her stomach was expanding quickly now and she suspected she was further along than she originally thought. It must have been a better wedding night than she had first imagined. And she had known it was the best night of her life to that point.

George and Tom stood up as she approached the table in the yard, Sybbie stood up as well and gave her step-mother a kiss on each cheek and dared to rub Lily's tiny belly.

"How is my sister?" Sybbie giggled.

"Making me remarkably tired these days, but I assume well. Thank you for asking." Lily smiled at Sybbie. "And how are you Marigold?"

The girl smiled to be noticed.

"I'm fine thank you." Marigold stood up and gave Lily a quick hug, much to the delight of the older woman.

They all sat down again and George explained some of the issues with his Grandmother so Lily would know what to expect. Isobel's memories seemed to be strong of her younger years but were faded and scattered of more recent times. And she constantly thought that George was Matthew and fretted over him.

George expressed his sadness at this, but Lily intervened.

"I know this is hard for you George, but you might consider it an opportunity." She smiled her blue eyes at George's.

"How do you mean?" His look was confused.

"You could take it as a wonderful opportunity to get to know your father as he was in his younger years. Cousin Isobel would know better than anyone and you could ask her. Keep what memories she has alive, and get to know your father like you would not have known. I know your mother knew him better than anybody in his later years, but your Grandmother knew him better than everyone else his entire life." Lily smiled again at the young man.

George thought about it. It was an interesting option that he hadn't considered.

"I just don't want to be a lawyer, and she seems determined that I will be." George now laughed.

Tom laughed as well as memories of Matthew flooded his brain. George was certainly as outspoken as his father had been, but Tom had never considered that George would follow in his career footsteps.

They all turned their heads to the sound of a car pulling up in front of the garden again. O'Malley had returned for his passengers. The group stood up from the table and made their way to the waiting vehicle. O'Malley was waiting beside the open door and Tom was secretly ecstatic that Lily had taken his hand as they walked across their yard. He held her back for just a second and took a chance to kiss her as the others climbed into the car. He felt her smile as his lips touched hers. He glanced up and saw O'Malley looking at him with a slight smile of the secret he and Tom had about the night the baker had been captured. There were few in the village who knew how the baker had come to be found in front of the pub.

"I love you. Be careful." He whispered it in her ear. She nodded and got into the backseat with the girls. George jumped in the front seat with O'Malley and the car with all of Tom's most valuable possessions drove off leaving a puff of dust in the drive.

He watched it go and tried to control his anxiety. They would be fine. He would be fine.

He decided to take the afternoon and look over some of the papers that were sitting, now messed up after he had picked them up, on their kitchen table. He sat down at the table prepared to concentrate but found he could not. Thoughts of his wife dominated his mind and he could not focus. He decided that perhaps he would go for a walk so he would have an excuse to do nothing but think.

His destination was Downton Abbey and as he walked down the lane it wasn't long before he saw a man with a cane walking towards him. He recognized Bates and once they were within distance to be heard by one another they greeted each other just a little awkwardly.

"How is Lily?" Bates asked after briefly shaking Tom's hand.

"She is doing well. You know she is expecting now right?" Tom told the valet.

"I had heard. Congratulations. Children are such a wonderful addition." Bates had a faraway look in his eye.

Both men thought of their daughters and knew that was the truth. And they both knew how lucky they were that their daughters were still with them.

"How is Emma doing these days? I haven't seen her in quite some time." Tom asked.

"She is the strongest little girl that I have ever met. She is thriving despite..." He left the words unspoken. The two men had never really spoken directly after the accident. "There's been something I have been meaning to say to you, but the occasion has never arose."

Tom looked curious.

"I want to apologize for the accident." Bates spoke firmly. Tom was shocked. It was not at all what he had expected to hear.

"I'm sorry?" was all Tom was able to spit out.

"I had told Emma and Lena dozens of time to be careful on the roads. If they hadn't been playing in the middle of the road, Miss Sybbie never would have hit Emma. And the car wouldn't have crashed into that tree."

Tom was really shocked now.

"I always thought you blamed Sybbie for the accident. She is terrified of you and feels horrible for causing it."

"It wouldn't have happened if my girls had not been in the middle of the road coming around that bend." Bates thought for a second. "And perhaps I did blame her at first, well George first, but in time I realized what had happened and I was too ashamed by my behaviour to speak with either of you. Master George and I have made our amends but its been troubling me for some time that I can never repay you for donating your blood to Emma that night. I will forever be in your debt." Tom could have sworn there was a tear in the eye of the older, often stern, man.

"You owe me nothing. After you caught the baker, we are even. We have no debts between us." Tom was earnest with his words.

Bates extended his hand to Tom, and the former chauffeur shook it firmly.

"Thank you Bates. Sybbie will be relieved that you aren't out to get her." A slight chuckle from Tom broke the serious moment.

"I just thought that she despised me, so I have kept my distance. I owe an apology to her as well."

"No you don't. What happened that day is in the past, we all came together in the end and did what we had to do. Sybbie was driving and Emma was playing on the road. Can we call it a draw? No one was to blame? It was just a horrible accident that happened?"

Bates thought about it.

"I could agree to that. Friends then?" The old valet made no mention of the baker.

"Agreed."

The two men cemented their agreement by another handshake and spoke for a few more minutes while standing on the road. Tom eventually bid his pardon by explaining he had to go to the estate for some matters and Bates continued his casual stroll to wherever he had originally been going. Both of them felt better about each other and were glad for the random encounter.

Tom continued on to Downton and found no one there except for staff when he arrived so he turned right back around and went home. The walk did him well though. By the time he reached his and Lily's cottage he felt refreshed and relaxed. His mind had not been dwelling on Lily and whether or not she was safe and he felt the fresh air fill him with energy.

He sat at the kitchen table and managed to get through a rather large stack of the paperwork he had been avoiding until that afternoon. He felt good finally. Better definitely.

He hadn't even realized how much time had passed and he didn't hear a car pull up so he was startled when Lily came in the kitchen door. He watched her as she took off her light summer wrap and hung it on the hook. When she looked at him, he just smiled. She smiled back. They said nothing at first.

Lily went behind him where he sat and rubbed his shoulders, digging her thumbs into the muscles that had been so tense for weeks now. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. They both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." And they both laughed.

She leaned her mouth close to his ear and tenderly kissed the skin behind it, knowing how it made him shiver when she breathed on his neck. She kissed him a few more times on the neck and continued to massage his shoulders.

"Have you had dinner yet?" He asked her with his eyes closed, trying to quash the need that was growing in him.

She whispered in his ear, her breath was hot and he visibly shivered to feel it,

"I have not." Her hands went from his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and she rested her chin on his shoulder so that their cheeks touched.

"What would you like?" He smelled her perfume and closed his eyes again.

She took her arms away and stood up, he turned his head to see where she was going. She grabbed his hand, pulled him up and he felt himself crashing into her lips. He only hesitated a moment until he was a very willing participant in her actions. She stopped long enough to say one word to him.

"You."

She pulled him towards the bedroom with a coy smile. He followed very willingly and as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt he dared to say to her,

"Is this what happens when you get a chance to miss me?"

"Apparently." She gave up on the buttons and pulled his shirt over his head and then they were both too lost in each other to say any more.

Life was perfect.

* * *

to be continued:

_Thank you for reading. xx _

_I promise no shenanigans for a few chapters. Just some bits to move the story along. But... no. Too soon. ;)  
_

_P.s Thank you to everyone for the incredible kind reviews. and a special shout out to Downton lover for the comment "the baker got his just desserts." bahaha I'm not kidding, that made me laugh for ten minutes. nicely done. xx_


	14. Chapter 14

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Late August, 1938**

Tom knocked gently on the door with the toe of his shoe. He didn't really expect an answer and his hands were full of the tray filled with breakfast delights for his daughter. He knocked again and still no sounds came from the room so he carefully set the tray on the floor, looked around to see that no one would notice how he had done it, turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Sybbie was still fast asleep as he approached the bed and he just watched her sleep for awhile. She was looking so much like her mother these days that even though he was overjoyed, it still made his heart sad a bit.

He set down the tray on the foot of the bed and went to the windows to throw open the heavy curtains. It was a dreary day outside, but the light still filled the room. He looked back to his daughter and she was starting to stretch and yawn as she awoke. He crept to the side of her bed and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, she yelped in surprise to see her father standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She sat up, leaning on her elbows and looked around. When she saw the food laden tray on the foot of her bed she smiled.

"Happy birthday darling! You didn't think I'd forget our tradition did you?" He lifted the tray and brought it to her. She smiled widely to see the treats on it.

"I wondered. I really did. Can you even wonder that last year at this time we were still in Boston?" She sat up and let her father set the tray in front of her.

Once he had set her breakfast in front of her he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was thinking of that earlier. Amazing what can happen in a year isn't it?" He sat down on the edge of the bed so he was facing her. He looked at her with awe and love as she started to eat the plate of scrambled eggs. "I can't believe you're eighteen now. The time has flown."

She smiled at him.

"Where is Lily?" Sybbie asked between bites. She was eyeing the lemon pie but felt she should really eat the main parts of her breakfast first. It would taste that much sweeter at the end. And she purposely never finished the piece so her father could have some as well. It was their little tradition. They had done it every year since they had moved to Boston.

"She's downstairs. Your Aunt Mary is here, she and George are taking a holiday before his school term starts and they leave later today."

"Oh that's right. I had forgotten." She finished off the plate of eggs and started on the french toast. "I'm going to miss him when he goes back to school. This summer has been so much fun."

"The three musketeers you have been." Tom laughed. He thought it so wonderful how close the cousins had become again. They really were inseparable. He rarely regretted his decision to stay in England, Sybbie was doing so well. And he was certainly loving life.

Sybbie grinned and poured more syrup on her toast.

"I wish we could get some Maple syrup. It's one of the things I miss about America." The lack of it didn't seem to deter her as she finished off another plate from the tray.

"Are you happy here?" Her father asked her seriously. She thought about it for a few moments as she chewed.

"I am. I miss things about America, but I do love being so close to Granny and Donk. And I love that you are so happy with Lily. You being happy makes me happy." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He paused while he tried to frame his next words. "You know. You're eighteen now. You're not a child anymore. It's time to consider what you want to do with your life. I do hope you marry some day, but not too soon, and I would really like you to have a meaningful life as well. Your mother would have wanted that for you."

She glanced at him as she finished chewing again. He looked sad. As he always did on her birthday. Sybbie knew that as much as it was a happy occasion because it was her birthday, it was also a sad day for her father because it was the anniversary of her mother's death. He never spoke of it to her on her special day, but she knew. She could read her father like a book.

"There is something I've been meaning to talk to you and Lily about. About my future. There is something I would like to do, or something that might interest me."

Tom was definitely intrigued.

"And what might that be?" He tried not to smile at the knowledge that she had given it some thought.

"Well." Sybbie pushed the tray back from herself and handed her father the extra fork. He tilted it towards her in thanks and cut a bite from the pie.

It was delicious, not as good as the lemon pie from the shop down the street from where they had lived in Boston, but Daisy had made a valiant effort and Tom made a mental note to thank her again. He had asked her the day before and she had been more than willing to comply with his request.

"So? What would you like to do? You know we'll support you, I just don't want you to fall into the life of an aristocrat. I want you to be fulfilled." Tom spoke between bites of the pie.

"I was thinking I might like to become a nurse. Like Lily." Sybbie took her own bite of the lemon dessert.

Tom choked. He coughed and attempted to clear his throat. He had not expected that from his daughter.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. King's College offers a wonderful nursing program. I was thinking we could go look at it soon. And Lily could help me with my studies. I want to help people, like Lily helped me." Sybbie stared at her father to gauge his reaction to her thoughts.

He had tears in his eyes.

"I think that it is a brilliant idea. Your mother would be very proud of you. And Lily will be too." He couldn't help but stand up to hug his daughter. He was so proud of her as well and the progress she had made in the past year. He knew it was because of the good influences that her family had been on her since they had returned to England.

"I just think that looking at Lily's life and how happy being a nurse made her, I could do that. I would very much like to try." She moved the tray away from her and stood up to give her father a proper hug. He held her for the longest time and stroked her long brown hair.

"I love you so much Sybbie. I can't believe my baby is all grown up." He didn't want to let her go.

"Stop it Dad. You'll have another baby soon." Sybbie laughed, but he kept holding her.

"Yes. But you'll always be first baby. And I hope you know how proud I will always be of you. You have grown into an amazing woman." He finally let her go and he noticed the tears in her eyes too.

"I love you dad. You have been a wonderful father to me, I can never thank you enough." She wiped her eyes as the door to her room opened.

One of the maids came in with a freshly pressed dress for Sybbie to wear. The maid didn't really notice the moment she had interrupted and Tom begged their pardon and made his way to the hallway.

He needed a few deep breaths to compose himself and eventually he wandered down the grand stairs. Barrow nodded hello to him as he walked past and let him know that his wife and Lady Mary were in the drawing room. He thanked the Butler and made his way to find the ladies.

He found them mid-conversation and it stopped suddenly as he joined them. He wondered what they could have been talking about but decided that if it concerned him, they would continue. They did not. He sat next to Lily and put his hand on her knee and noticed that Mary smiled at them.

The three of them spoke of Mary and George's holiday for the next stretch of time while they waited for the birthday girl. Eventually they were joined by Mary's mother and father who were followed by two footmen carrying an enormous trunk. They set it down on the middle of the room and left quickly.

Tom asked what it was, and Cora spoke slyly.

"It's a gift for our Sybbie."

Some time later, most of the family had finally gathered in the room and Sybbie came in and was surprised by all the attention. She blushed and smiled and thanked everyone for the birthday wishes. She noticed the large trunk in the middle of the room and enquired about it.

Her Granny stood up and handed her a key.

"This trunk belonged to your mother. Your Grandfather and I thought it was time that it went to you seeing as how you are eighteen now."

They all watched eagerly as Sybbie put the key in the lock and opened it. She lifted the lid and noticed the trunk was filled with clothes and books, and nick-knacks that had been special to Sybil in her life. One piece of clothing caught Sybbie's eye and she pulled it out and shook some of the wrinkles out of it. She held it up to herself and smiled at everyone. It was a light blue harem pantsuit and as she looked at her Aunt to show her, she noticed the tears in Mary's eyes. And her Grandmothers as well.

Lily had felt Tom tense up the second Sybbie had pulled the suit out of the trunk and she reached for his hand that was still on her knee. She didn't know the significance of the clothing, but she could tell that it meant something to some of them in the room. She looked at her husband and noticed a single tear fall down his cheek. He squeezed her hand tightly and stood up.

He tried to say his apologies, but nothing would come out of his suddenly dry mouth. He left the room quickly and everyone's eyes followed him out. Mary stood up to follow him, but Lily waved her off and went quickly after her husband.

Sybbie pulled a book out of the trunk and oohed at it. It was a journal written by her mother in her younger years and she opened it and read a single page. Everyone listened in awe and felt the presence of the daughter, wife, mother and sister who had been gone for as many years as Sybbie had been alive.

Lily left the drawing room and looked to see where Tom had gone. She didn't see him right away or which direction he had gone. She walked a few steps and one of the maids went past her.

"If you're looking for Tom, he went outside." The maid continued on with her morning chores.

"Thank you." Lily went to the front door and peeked outside. She saw Tom standing on the gravel with his face in his hands. She approached him and put her hand on his waist. He turned to her and attempted a smile though tears flowed down his face.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Her blue eyes looked as compassionate as they ever had. "Why did that outfit set you off?"

"I don't know. I think it's just being back at Downton for Sybbie's birthday this year has brought back memories very strongly." Tom wiped his cheek and attempted to smile at Lily. "I just remember the first time I ever saw Sybil in that outfit and it struck me."

Lily held his hand.

"I knew what she was planning when she wore it for the first time, I think it was to shock everyone mostly, and I was watching through the window as she showed her family. I think it was the first moment that I knew she was so much more than a simple Earl's daughter. I think it was the moment I fell for her completely." Tom sniffed and tried to control his emotions.

"It's okay. Tell me about her. I don't mind." Lily squeezed his fingers and he smiled gratefully at her.

"I don't deserve you." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

The two of them strolled the grounds of Downton Abbey and he told her stories of Sybil that she had never heard before. He started to feel better as they went and it wasn't long before he felt able to face Sybbie and her new found treasure trunk. He thought it was such an amazing gift from her grandparents and it was no one's fault that it had affected him so much. Even after so many years the memories of his first wife touched his heart deeply. And his new wife supported him through it. How lucky a man was he to have been blessed by such love twice in his life.

They approached the front door again in time to see O'Malley pulling a shiny new car around the house and parking it. Tom did not recognize it and when he noticed the giant cloth bow on it his stomach flew up into his throat.

"Oh that better not be what I think it is." He started to walk a bit faster and Lily practically had to run to keep up.

He ran into Lord Grantham as the Earl was exiting the house with Sybbie close behind him. Her eyes were covered by her cousin George and the young Crawley pulled his hands away before Tom could intervene.

Sybbie squealed so loud and ran to the car.

"Is it really for me?" She ran back to her Grandfather and flew into his arms. When he assured her it was, she ran back to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. George climbed in beside her.

Robert stood beside Tom and eyed his estate manager to see how he was reacting to the gift.

"It's too much. She can't accept it." Tom looked angry.

"Now Tom. We have missed so many of her birthdays while you were in America, and it's not every day that our oldest Granddaughter turns eighteen." Robert smiled at the birthday girl who was laughing with her cousin in the front seat.

Lily held her husbands arm, knowing he would be upset and why. Robert held out his hand with something in it towards Tom. Tom opened his fingers and Robert dropped a set of keys into it.

"My only stipulation is that you, and you alone teach her how to drive." Lord Grantham looked back to the ones in the car and he smiled at them. "We know she is going to drive, so at least we can be assured that she will be safe whilst doing so."

"You can't argue that now can you Tom?" Lily spoke quietly enough that she thought only her husband would hear her, but when Robert smiled at her warmly she knew she had been overheard.

Tom did not look pleased, but he was staring at his daughter and he could not be the one to tell her she could not accept the enormous gift. She looked so happy.

"You're spoiling her." It was the thing Tom did not want to happen to Sybbie while she was living back at the Abbey.

Robert had no comeback for that statement.

* * *

to be continued...

_thank you for reading xx_


	15. Chapter 15

_continued..._

_The last chapter made me sad because I watched a bunch of Tom/Sybil clips to write it so I hope no one minds that I want to move on from it quickly... xx_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Mid-September, 1938**

"I look ridiculous. Do I really have to do this?" Sybbie was dressed in the outfit that her father had given her and she was less than thrilled. It was an old set of coveralls that the garage staff wore when they were working on the many cars of Downton Abbey and O'Malley was not helping the situation with his barely concealed enjoyment of her discomfort. She knew he was teasing, she tried not to encourage him.

"If you want to drive the car, you must understand how it works. And that starts with knowing the basic maintenance required." Tom spoke to his daughter and attempted to ignore O'Malley. "It's for your own safety Sybbie. I've told you this."

"I know. But am I ever going to need this? If anything is wrong with the car, I'll just have O'Malley fix it." She glared at the chauffeur who winked at her in response.

"What if you are trapped miles from home and you have no way to ask him?" Tom crossed his arms and looked questioningly at his daughter.

"Seriously Dad. This is ridiculous." Sybbie was being stubborn. She crossed her arms as well and O'Malley couldn't help but be further amused by the Branson's stubbornness showdown. He wasn't sure who was winning, but he knew who would win in the end. Tom.

"I have the keys, and if you ever want to drive this car you must show me that you know how it operates. And then you must show me that you can deal with any problems that may arise in it's operation. Safety first. Then you may learn how to drive it." Tom leaned against the car, his arms still crossed. He was adamant in his decision that his daughter would learn the mechanics and was not allowing her to play the 'I'm a girl, I'll never need to know how to do this' card.

They stared at each other, both pressing each other to their limit of patience. O'Malley stood silently, suddenly wishing he could disappear.

"Fine. But if I break a nail, I'm never forgiving you." Sybbie went to the creeper that was in front of the car and laid down on it, facing upwards.

"It'll grow back. Now, remember what I told you..." Tom shot a small smile at O'Malley.

"I know Dad!" Sybbie pushed herself under the car and the men standing there heard her tinkering with some tools and then they heard a splash and her scream.

She fired out from under the car sputtering and wiping the oil from her face. Tom ran to her side with a rag in his hand and helped her wipe the gooey fluid from around her eyes and mouth.

O'Malley doubled over in laughter and the look that Sybbie shot at him could have frozen the water in the tropics.

"Did you drain the oil before you took the pan off?" Tom clearly knew she had not, but proving he was right would win him a point.

"I hate you so much right now." Sybbie wiped her face further and stood up. She continued to glare at O'Malley who was attempting to contain his laughter. "You are not helping."

She pointed her finger at the chauffeur who lost it again, and Tom started to laugh as well. Sybbie tried to stay mad, but she caught the reflection of herself in the car's window and she started to giggle too. She looked ridiculous. The three of them all laughed so hard that Tom had to sit down on the wooden stool that was near them and O'Malley slumped to the ground against the wall.

They tried to compose themselves but the laughter dominated them. It wasn't until they all noticed the presence of the Butler standing there that they managed to contain themselves.

"I'm sorry to interrupt... whatever is going on here... but Mr. Branson, your wife telephoned and requested your immediate presence at Crawley house." Barrow looked at all three of them and shook his head slightly.

Tom shot up and his expression changed quickly to one of panic.

"Is it the baby? Is she alright?" He asked Barrow quickly and started to pull off his own coveralls.

"She didn't say Sir, she just asked that you come quickly." Barrow stood waiting for any instruction that may be required of him.

O'Malley threw Tom a set of keys from the pegboard behind him and pointed at one of the cars that was pulled out into the drive.

"Take that one. It's fuelled up."

"I'm coming too!" Sybbie started to pull off her over-clothes but her father stopped her.

"You're in no state. O'Malley, help her get cleaned up and get the car put back together. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He stopped quickly to give Sybbie a reassuring hug and flew to the car and sped off before anything else was said. He hadn't wanted Sybbie to come with him because he knew he would drive like a madman to get to the village and it would be a very bad example for his daughter.

Barrow watched the youngsters for a minute as O'Malley helped the young woman with some of the oil spilled in her hair. He left them, wondering how she had come to be covered in oil in the first place but not asking, and went back into the house to continue tormenting, nay training, the new footman while wondering what could have been the matter at the Crawley house. He knew he would find out in time. He did hope all was well.

"Do you think Lily is alright?" O'Malley asked Sybbie as she continued to clean up.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She echoed her father's words and sounded as unconvincing as he had minutes earlier. "Now, can you please help me put the oil back in the car?"

"Of course." He laid down on the board and explained to her what she had done wrong. She was a very eager pupil when O'Malley spoke and the two of them had the car whole again in no time. They worked very well together.

Tom set a new speed record as he raced into town. His years of being the chauffeur came in handy sometimes as he was an incredibly skilled driver. He hoped and prayed the entire way that everything was fine with Lily and their baby. It wasn't like her to call for help unless something was seriously wrong. He pulled up outside the house where Cousin Isobel had lived for so many years and he ran up to the front door. He knocked loudly, unsure whether or not he should just barge in and he heard the wailing coming from inside and made his decision. He flung the door open and scared Lily as she was reaching out to open the door for him. He ran into her arms and put his hand on her stomach.

"What's the matter? I came as fast as I could!" He looked her over and she seemed fine. Just a little shocked to see her husband so frazzled looking.

"Oh Tom. I'm sorry to have called you, but Cousin Isobel is having an episode as bad as I've ever seen and I don't know what to do. I called the doctor and he's upstairs with her right now, but she's terribly upset that she hasn't seen George in a few days. She's crying for Matthew and demanding to see him." Lily had tears in her eyes.

Tom was attempting to get his heart rate back under control. He held his wife by the shoulders.

"But you're fine?" He stared her in the eyes to believe it. She seemed upset, but fine otherwise.

"I'm fine. Why? What did Barrow say?" She narrowed her eyes.

"He said you needed me here right away. I thought something was wrong with the baby." Tom set his hand on her stomach again, just to be sure.

"I'm afraid he must have misunderstood me. I just was worried about Cousin Isobel and wanted you here with me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She kissed him quickly on the cheek in apology.

Tom set his hand over his heart and took a deep breath.

"I will admit, I was worried. But now that I know you're fine, show me Cousin Isobel." He looked up the stairs and noticed then that the wailing had stopped. He took Lily's hand and they both went up the stairs together.

The Doctor was closing the door to Isobel's room as they approached it. He closed the latch that locked the door from the outside and gestured for them both to follow him. They went back downstairs and assured the pacing housekeeper that all would fine for the next little while and the woman looked greatly relieved. She had been petrified of the behaviour of her Mistress and excused herself back to the kitchen to calm herself down fully. She promised them all some tea shortly and that sounded just lovely to everyone.

Tom, Lily and the Doctor sat in the main room of the house and the older man explained that he had sedated Mrs. Crawley for the time being. It was the only way he could get her to calm down. He expressed his concern at Isobel's decline lately, and she had become especially detached from reality since George had gone back to school and wasn't able to be there regularly.

Lily agreed that her decline had been rapid in the past few weeks and she wasn't sure what to do. George couldn't be there and the nurse felt that constantly sedating the old woman was not an option. It wasn't fair to her though it made it easier for everyone else.

Tom took Lily's hand as she spoke to the Doctor and stroked her fingers with his thumb. He wasn't sure what could be done either and he was still relieved that Lily was fine. He loved her for being so concerned about George's Grandmother but he didn't want her to stress too badly about the situation. There had to be another option.

"I know you're a very skilled nurse Mrs. Branson, but I highly recommend that you not be alone with her in her current state. I've seen this before, and there can be violent, unexpected outbursts that may occur. In your condition, it would not be wise to put yourself in the position to be harmed. You must care for yourself too." The Doctor noticed Tom nodding at his words.

Lily unconsciously rubbed her belly. She was thinking hard about what they could do.

"Can we hire another nurse?" It was Tom's suggestion. "One who can stay with her full time?"

"I would recommend it. But I'm sure it will take a few days to locate an appropriate hire." The Doctor looked back and forth between them.

"Could we stay with her until then?" Tom asked.

"If you wish. But like I said, I don't think it would be wise for Mrs. Branson to be here alone with her. Even with the housekeeper. If you could stay as well and there is an incident, you may need to subdue her." The Doctor nodded his approval at the idea. "And if there is a way that Master Crawley could come visit, it may calm her down. It has worked in the past."

"I will telephone his mother at once to tell her. I'm sure he could come for such a reason." Tom stood up quickly, "I forgot, I should telephone the Abbey to tell them what has happened. Everyone was worried about you."

He looked at Lily and she smiled sheepishly at him. Tom excused himself from their company and went off to the telephone.

"Your husband seems like a very good man." The Doctor said to Lily after Tom had left the room.

She smiled. "He is."

Lily spoke to the doctor about what to administer to Isobel should she become distressed again in the night and they discussed her care. They spoke about how unfortunate it was that there was no long term care for patients who were well of body, but of diminished mind. It always fell to the family, unless the patient was put in a sanitarium. Lily argued that was definitely not an option for Isobel. The woman had the love and respect of her family and they would not abandon her in her final years.

As Tom came back into the room, the Doctor explained to the couple that he really must be getting back to the hospital for his rounds. He told them that if they needed anything, they simply had to call and he would come right away. They thanked him greatly for his time, walked him to the door and the man put on his hat and wished them good luck.

After he had left, Tom and Lily sat beside each other on the sofa. They held hands, but were silent for some time. She finally broke it.

"Did you get hold of Mary?" She leaned against her husband, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I spoke with Tony. He will tell her as soon as she arrives home." Tom put his arm around Lily and held her close. He could sense how concerned she was about the woman sleeping upstairs. "You are an amazing woman."

She looked at him lovingly.

"I just wish there was something I could do. I hate feeling so helpless. Isobel is the amazing woman. I hate to see this happening to her."

Tom agreed. It was hard to see the fall of the proud woman who had helped so many in her lifetime. They all wished they could do more for her. Other than sedate her until she passed away.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying here tonight?" Lily looked up at him.

"I really don't mind. As long as I'm with you and I know you're safe." He kissed the top of her head. She swatted him affectionately.

"You were getting so much better lately. Don't start being scared again now."

He pulled her even closer and ran his fingertips across her belly.

'I can't help it. I just love you so much." He kissed her slowly when she looked up at him again. "How are you feeling? Are you tired? Hungry?"

"I'm fine." She stood up and kissed him quickly. "I want to show you something. Stay here."

He was intrigued.

She came back in a few minutes with a stethoscope in her hands. He recognized the instrument but had no idea what she intended to do with it.

"What are you doing with that? He asked her as she sat down next to him again and lifted her blouse enough to expose her expanding stomach.

"Shh." She told him as she put the earpieces in and put the scope on her stomach. She moved it around a bit and eventually smiled. She passed him the earpieces and watched his face as he put them in and looked at her questioningly.

"Do you hear it?" She asked him.

"I hear a fluttering noise. That's it. What am I supposed to be hearing?" He concentrated hard.

"That fluttering is our baby." She reached out to brush his hair back from his forehead.

His face melted into a pool of emotion as he listened.

"You're kidding me!" Tears formed in his wide open eyes.

"Sounds pretty healthy right? Now you have no reason to worry." She smiled so lovingly at him.

He took the earpieces out and kissed her bare stomach. As he did it, the housekeeper took the most inopportune time to enter with a tray of tea and sandwiches. She gasped, apologized, set the tray down and left the room as quickly as she could.

Tom and Lily laughed hysterically.

"Sometimes I forget we're not at home alone." Lily managed to get the words out as Tom wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh the scandal."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't tell anyone." Tom set his hand gently on her stomach again and she leaned close to him and enjoyed a few minutes of their private intimacy.

"I am hungry now that you mention it." Lily had almost stopped laughing.

Tom kept chuckling as he stood up to get her some of the food the housekeeper had so graciously delivered. He would go get her the moon if she asked, but sandwiches were closer. And what she actually wanted.

He was in awe at hearing their baby, even though it was faint and he hoped the next months went by quickly and easily so they could meet that little life within her. He couldn't wait.

* * *

To be continued...

_Thank you for reading xx_

_A/N I just want to reassure everyone that Lily is really and truly as kind as I am writing her. I just wanted there to be a character who was good and pure and loving with no backhanded tendencies. Someone worthy of Tom Branson. And she will always remain so. ;) I promise. xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Mid-September, 1938**

George was livid.

He pulled at the latch on the door and pried at it in a fit of uncontrolled anger. It eventually gave and he cut his finger as the piece of metal flew off into his hand and he threw it as hard as he could down the hallway. He put his finger in his mouth to staunch the blood flow.

He turned back to the housekeeper.

"Did you do this?" He glared at the poor old woman who stood trembling near him.

"I did Sir, but it was necessary. She wanders at night sometimes. I can't be watching all the time. I need to sleep too, and I have my duties." The housekeeper attempted to defend herself.

"I don't care. Then perhaps you should be more diligent in your job. I should sack you for this." His blue eyes were almost clear in his angry state. "My Grandmother is not some dog that you can lock up at night, or at any time."

The old housekeeper stood speechless. She had never seen young Master Crawley in this manner before. She had only been trying to do the best for Mrs. Crawley, no one else had thought it was such a horrible idea.

"I'm sorry Sir, I really am. It was only in Mrs. Crawley's best interest."

It was George's turn to be speechless. He was trying to find reason to not dismiss the old woman on the spot and was trying to control his emotions before he acted even more irrationally. He failed to see in the moment how this was in his Grandmother's best interest. He heard someone thumping up the stairs at a great speed and he turned to see his Uncle flying up to the top step and come to a screeching halt. Tom's eyes were full of concern as he stared at the young man.

"What's going on up here?" Tom was bewildered. He had heard the raised voices and the clang of the metal as the latch on the door was thrown. "George! When did you arrive? I didn't hear you come in. I was in the back yard. "

The young man sighed deeply.

"Just a few minutes ago. What is the meaning of this?" George pointed to the destroyed latch on the door.

"It's to keep your Grandmother safe. She has wandered off a few times and we don't want her to get hurt." Somehow when Tom said it, it made more sense to the young man.

George suddenly felt terrible for reacting so badly. He looked to the housekeeper and begged her forgiveness. She told him not to worry about it and excused herself now that Tom was there. She had a tart in the oven that should be tended to.

Once she had left down the stairs, Tom went to his nephew and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You should go in and see her. She's been asking for you." Tom opened the door.

"For me? Or my father?" George's eyes looked hurt. Tom didn't answer. His lack of words were George's answer. His eyes turned red and Tom could tell he was fighting back tears.

Tom nudged him towards the door and George took a deep breath and went in. He closed the door behind him and left Tom standing in the hallway.

George approached the bed and watched his Grandmother sleeping. She looked so perfectly fine from the outside, she had aged beautifully but her brain and her memories were the problem. He sat down on the chair near the bed and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room.

"Oh Matthew! Thank God you've been found! We were all so worried." She sat up and brought George's hand to her lips and kissed his fingers. "They told me to prepare for the worst, but I knew you were fine. Where is your uniform?" She looked at the young man and seemed surprised to see him dressed in an ordinary suit.

"What uniform?" George asked her, his voice cracked.

"Why your army uniform of course. They won't be pleased to see you dressed as a civilian." She smiled at him and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"It's my day off. They won't mind." George went along with her memories.

"Well you look very handsome anyway. I'm so happy that you are home. You look thin, are they feeding you properly?" George assured her that they were.

They sat in silence for some time.

"Have you seen Lady Mary yet?" Isobel asked him, with a hopeful smile on her face.

"No. I came straight here to see you." George smiled back at her.

"I wish you would just admit your feelings for her. And let that poor girl you've been dragging along go and find some happiness. You and Mary are meant to be together. You're wasting time." Isobel had a look come over her face and she shook her head slightly and blinked heavily. "George?"

"Yes, Grand-mama! It's me!" He leaned close to her.

"What are you doing here? You should be at school shouldn't you?" The clarity in her eyes made George happy.

"I just came to visit you. I miss you." George leaned over her to kiss her on the cheek. "Will you come downstairs and have some lunch with me?"

Isobel looked delighted. "Of course I will. Just let me freshen up and I will meet you in the dining room."

George stood up and left his Grandmother as she got out of the bed. When he opened the door he was greeted by Tom and Lily, both standing there looking worried.

"Hello George. Thank you so much for coming. How is she?" Lily hugged the young man and he hugged her back.

"She was foggy at first, but she recognized me after awhile." George smiled as he said it. "She's coming down to have some lunch."

"I'll go help her get dressed in something proper." Lily moved her hand towards the door, and went in but not before George thanked her so much for her help. Tom's wife just smiled and nodded.

The two men went down the stairs together and found their way to the parlour.

They both sat down in the armchairs that were there and looked at each other.

"Lily looks well. There's no denying that she is expecting now." George smiled at his Uncle, unsure of what else to say. "When will the baby be here?"

"The doctor suspects early in the new year. We are both very much looking forward to it." Tom couldn't control the proud look on his face.

"That's good. I can't wait for my new cousin. I'm so happy for you both." George lifted his hand and rubbed his temple in an action so like his father that Tom couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Isobel really does seem calmer when you are here." Tom curbed his smile as he changed the topic.

"My mother rang me at school yesterday, she thought it would be a good idea if I came for awhile. She said Grand-mama was having a rough time lately. I caught this mornings train."

The two men discussed Isobel for some time and Tom told his nephew about their plan to hire a full time nurse so that Isobel would be well and properly cared for. George expressed his concern about the locked door and his wish that it didn't have to be like that. It seemed so disrespectful. Tom told him that when the new nurse was hired, she could keep a closer eye on the old woman and perhaps they could re-think the latch on the door. George seem satisfied by this plan.

The conversation drifted towards school and Tom was happy when George spoke enthusiastically about the cricket try-outs that were forth coming. He thought he was a shoe-in for a starter and Tom congratulated him.

George spent the rest of the day with his Grandmother, Tom and Lily. Isobel faded in and out a few times but for the most part she was her old familiar self. Once she had retired for the evening, with the door unlocked and Tom sitting up to make sure she didn't wander in the night, and Lily gone off to bed herself, George went for a walk in the village.

His mind raced with thoughts that he had been having all day. Thoughts of his Grand-mama and how much he loved and respected her and how he was her only remaining blood relative left on earth. He had an idea but he wasn't sure how well it would fly with his mother. Or Lord and Countess Grantham. He rather suspected that there would be a great deal of opposition to his plans and as he walked, he thought of the best way to broach the subject with his family. He might be in for a fight but he would be ready and prepared. His mother was taking the early morning train the next day and by the time he had walked back to Crawley house, he had a game plan in his head about what to do. His Grandparents would be in Scotland for the next few weeks so he would have some time to formulate the plan to deal with them. If his mother was on his side, he knew he would be successful.

Tom was in the sitting room reading a newspaper when George arrived back at Crawley house. The two of them discussed the interviews that would be taking place the following day and George was pleased that Tom asked his input on what kind of nurse they would want for Isobel. The two of them stayed up until the wee hours discussing life. And love and just generalities about the world.

George didn't realize exactly when he had fallen asleep on the sofa but when he woke up early in the morning, he was covered in a blanket and his neck was stiff. He thought fondly of when he was young and someone had always carried him up to bed if he had fallen asleep, but he supposed he was much too big for that now. He was taller than his Uncle by far and he laughed to himself at the mental image of Tom trying to carry him up the stairs. He went up the stairs to his Grandmother's room and peeked in.

Lily was sitting on the chair close to her bed and smiled at him when she noticed him. She whispered that it had been a good night and George thanked her for her care. Lily just smiled. He said he would come back in bit when she was awake and closed the door quietly behind him.

As he went down to the kitchen he thought with great joy how wonderful it was that his Uncle Tom was back and that Lily had come into their lives. He couldn't imagine where his family would be if they had not. He thought back to the events of the previous Christmas and he had a cold chill thinking that there was a great possibility that Downton Abbey would have been destroyed and they would all be dead. But that reality had been thwarted by the unforeseen events of the accident that he and Sybbie had been in. He briefly touched the scar on his forehead and thought again, it was a small sacrifice considering what could have been.

The housekeeper was just taking some bread out of the oven as he entered the kitchen and she started to see him there. He apologized again for his behaviour the previous day and the old woman forgave him wholly. She had understood his reaction. She offered him some breakfast and he accepted gratefully. He was starving.

As he chewed on the still hot bread with fresh butter dripping off of it he thought about his father of all people. His grandmother was a fountain of information about the departed man, more than even his mother was and as much as it pained him when Isobel thought he was Matthew, he loved hearing about his father in his younger years. Even he now knew the similarities he had with his father and he understood more why people sometimes looked at him with sad eyes. He was very much his father's son even though Matthew had not been there for his life. And the decision he had come to about the next months were based on a story his grandmother had told him about when her own husband had passed away suddenly and Matthew had dropped everything, including his schooling, to care for her in her time of despair.

He finished his food, thanked the old housekeeper again and made his way outside. It was a beautiful late-summer morning and his legs started walking him with no particular direction. The fresh air was wonderful and his pace soon eased the stiffness that his long limbs had developed by sleeping on the sofa. As he walked through the village, many people out and about in their morning activities waved at him and smiled. He had rarely seen the village so early in the morning and he smiled as he went. It was a rather enchanting place in the early morning sun.

He eventually ended up in a place that he had not expected and walked slowly and carefully once he had decided that he must stop to pay his respects at the place he rarely went.

It was one of the larger stones in the cemetery and he approached it slowly. He took a deep breath and wished then that the man resting in peace there could have spoken to him. George didn't speak, he just stood there quietly and wondered what might have been. He was brought out his deep thoughts by someone saying his name out loud. He turned sharply and smiled sadly at the woman walking towards him.

"Hello Mama." He hugged her warmly and kissed her cheek when she was near enough.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked her son, noting the wrinkled state of his clothing and his swollen red eyes.

"I was just out for a walk and I ended up here. I thought I would stop and say hello." George looked back to the headstone as his mother wrapped her arm around his waist and stood beside him.

"I am here for the same reason. I took the earliest train this morning to spend the day with you. Happy Birthday darling." She kissed her son on the cheek and noticed he smiled slightly.

"Thank you. It doesn't feel very happy this year though." George sighed. "Grand-mama is not doing well at all."

They were silent for a time as they both just looked at the stone.

"Do you know on the day you were born, your father said he wondered if you knew the joy that followed you." Mary finally spoke over the gentle wind that was rustling the leaves in the trees, the only other sound around them. "You still bring that joy, I hope you know that."

"I haven't always though have I Mama?" He looked at his mother, their years of estrangement were healed now, but not completely forgotten.

"Yes you have, but I spent too long not being able to tell you that. And I am still sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. And making sure you have joy in your life." She hugged him again.

"There is something I want to talk to you about, but I don't think you will be happy to hear it." George started to walk away from the headstone, his mother took his arm as they went.

"What could this possibly be?" Mary was truly intrigued.

"I want to come home. We could hire a tutor and I could write my exams at school. I have the top grades in my class, so I think I will be fine. You could use some Crawley influence to get them to agree." George peeked sideways at his mother to see her reaction but her face remained impassive as she listened. "I want to be here for Grand-mama. She has no other blood relations and she really is in a better state when I am near her."

They walked for a ways in silence.

"What about your Cricket? You were set up to be a starter this year." She stopped so she could look him in the eye. His blue eyes so like those of his father.

He smiled slightly. "I think family is more important."

"I think you are a very good man George. And I am incredibly proud of you. I will support you if that is your decision, but you know that your Grandfather will not take this news well." She made sure he knew he might be in for a fight.

"That is why I need you on my side." George smiled slightly again.

"I will always be on your side. Know that." They started walking again. "Now, tell me what your plan is so we can convince your Grandfather."

The two of them walked arm in arm through the village as George filled in his mother on his thoughts. She thought to herself what a wonderful idea it actually was and she smiled at the thought of how much George was like his father. He wanted to do what was right without giving much thought to himself. Though he may not always want to do what was proper...

She was so proud that he was her son, and what a fine man he was growing into. She did not hesitate to tell him so and she was pleased as they walked through town together that he had a smile on his face. He deserved a return on the joy that followed him.

He was due.

* * *

to be continued...

_Thank you for reading. xx_

_A/N one more "filler" chapter and then it's time for some shenanigans. You had to know it was coming... ;) _


	17. Chapter 17

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**Mid-November 1938**

"Are you ready?" Tom knocked gently on the bedroom door.

"Nothing fits. I need your help." Lily's voice sounded frustrated.

Tom opened the door and looked in. He smothered a smile as Lily was trying to do up the dress that she had planned on wearing that day. He went behind her and took his own attempt at doing up the buttons.

"It fit two days ago, I swear." She had tried it on then and knew for a fact she could do it up.

"Suck in in." Tom's fingers fumbled with the buttons. She stepped away from him and turned to look at him with a look that expressed her teasing annoyance with him.

"You're not funny you know." She sighed audibly, but then smiled with just a hint of her dimple showing.

"Sometimes I am." He grinned, stepped towards her and held his arms out. She stepped into them. Her rather large stomach pressed against him and he smiled as he held her. "You're beautiful and I love that your dresses don't fit anymore."

She stayed in his embrace, loving as always, how his arms felt when they were wrapped around her.

"This is nice. I wish we could stay like this all day." She spoke into his shoulder as she rested her head against it.

"The lawyer said you didn't have to go. They can use your written statement as your testimony" He tenderly kissed the top of her head while he rubbed her back. He knew she had been dreading this day for some time but she had adamantly insisted that she would be fine in handling it.

"No. I want to look at him one more time. Just to show him that what he did to me didn't affect me at all. Not for long anyway. I want to show him that I am fine and I always will be." Lily stood up straight and squared her shoulders. Tom was convinced then of her ability to go.

He kissed her plain on the lips and brushed a tiny strand of hair back behind her ear. "I have an idea," He gestured for her to stay put and he went to the large wardrobe opposite the bed.

He pulled a few pieces of clothing out and finally found what he had been looking for. He pulled it out in triumph and showed it to her. She smiled as she caught on to what he was doing. He went to her and held out the sweater and she stretched her arms into it. She pulled it tight over her torso and looked sideways to look at herself in the mirror. There was no indication that her dress was not fully buttoned and she giggled at the thought. She turned to Tom and he grinned at her again.

"Problem solved." She thanked her husband, he could be terribly clever when he wanted to be.

They left the bedroom together and Tom noticed that O'Malley was waiting outside to drive them into town. Sybbie was with him and Tom was grateful that his daughter would be there for them for moral support on the day of the trial for the old crazy baker.

The couple left their cottage and greeted Tom's daughter and they said hello to the chauffeur as they entered the car. He nodded a polite hello to them and as Lily settled down in the back seat she noticed that O'Malley gave Sybbie a wink and a smile as she was the last to get in the car. Lily looked quickly to Tom but he hadn't noticed. He was too busy making sure his wife was comfortable and warm. There was a very chill wind that day and the sunless sky, mottled with clouds didn't make anyone's spirits any cheerier.

Lily watched O'Malley as he went to the front seat, got in and made them ready to go. He made no other glances at Sybbie but Lily would be keeping a close eye on the matter now. Tom hadn't said anything about any suspicions, but she knew he was very preoccupied about his forthcoming child and the look between O'Malley and Sybbie had been quick. Perhaps she had imagined it.

Tom took her hand as the car started to move, but he chatted with Sybbie about her enrolment in the nursing college that she wanted to attend. It was in London and Tom was unsure about letting Sybbie live in the city while he stayed in the country. He wasn't sure if she was ready yet, but they still had time to talk about it. She wasn't scheduled to start until late January so there were still some options.

And Sybbie had been very adamant that she wanted to be there for the birth of her baby sister. They of course, had no way of telling what sex the baby would be but Sybbie wanted a sister so badly that they all hoped it was a girl. Tom really didn't care either way as long as everyone was safe and healthy. He was keeping a very close eye on Lily and her health and it had been an uneventful pregnancy thus far.

Lily was happy because Tom seemed to be getting a bit calmer as time went on. Her own fears had disappeared months ago after the incident with the baker. He would have killed her for sure if she hadn't told him about her unexpected pregnancy. And she was going to tell the court exactly that when she had her turn to speak at the trial.

They approached the old courthouse which duplicated as one of the many churches in the village when it was not being used for the rare trials that needed to be held.

O'Malley stopped the car and got out to hold the door for his passengers. Lily saw again an attempt of the chauffeur to hide a delighted smile when Sybbie thanked him for the ride. It was such a slight gesture that Lily was sure she could have missed it had she not been especially looking for it.

Tom did not see it once again as he turned to help Lily out of the car in her delicate condition. It had gotten rather hard lately to get in and out of sitting positions and she was grateful for the help. Lily wondered how much bigger she could possibly get, but obviously the baby was healthy and that made her happy.

She soon forgot the exchange between Sybbie and O'Malley as they walked up the path to the big wooden doors. She found her heart rate increasing as she stepped towards her task for the day. Tom held her hand tightly and she noticed his hands were rather clammy. He was nervous too. As far as she knew, Tom had never set eyes on the baker since before they had left for their honeymoon. Tom was a bit nervous that what he had done to the baker the night of his arrest would come out. Hopefully the fool old man knew that he was caught and would not make any more trouble for Tom and Lily but they both knew that he was remarkably unhinged.

Hopefully it would go without incident, Tom thought as he held the door open for his wife. He followed her in after Sybbie stated that she would rather wait outside for the mess to be done with, and she would be there for them after. Tom understood and he thanked his daughter for her support and hoped he would see her soon.

A man in black gowns, who Tom and Lily barely recognized from their meeting a few weeks previously met them both just inside the door. The lawyer had told them it would take less than an hour for Lily to give her testimony and he didn't think the defence attorney would have much to say in rebuttal. He would seem quite the ass to push a heavily pregnant woman to the brink with an attack defending a man who everyone knew had committed the crime. It had been the undercurrent of discussion of the townsfolk for months now and they hoped it would all be resolved today.

The lawyer looked quite different in his formal gowns. He looked considerably more professional than what they had both thought upon initial meeting. He spoke to them both quietly and before they both realized, the court had been brought into session and Tom and Lily both watched as a man they both definitely did not recognize, was brought in through a side door. He was in shackles and he looked incredibly uncared for. His hair was grubby and his clothes were tattered. A police officer sat him down in the first row of pews and another officer sat on the other side of him.

Tom swallowed down the urge to run to the man and punch him again, Lily held his hand tighter and his thoughts went from his own vengeance to hers. Hers would be in the court.

"Are you alright?" He whispered it to her. She smiled back at him.

"Yes. I just want this to be over." As she whispered, the old baker turned his head to the side suddenly as though the sound of her voice in the air startled him from the level of insanity that he dwelt on those days.

Tom looked at Lily to see her reaction, but she was only looking at him. He kissed her hand and smiled back. He watched her take a deep breath and look to the front as the district judge came into the room with his makeshift bench set at the front.

They all rose as he entered and waited until they were given permission to be seated again. He called order and the session began.

It wasn't long before Lily was brought to the front to sit in a chair beside the judge. She ignored the old baker as she went and refused to look in his direction as she put her hand on a bible and swore to tell the truth.

The persecuting lawyer got her to tell her story of what had happened the night the man had taken her. She spoke slowly and clearly as she described being taken from her bed and hurried away to the basement of the bakery. She then described how the baker had tried to choke her until she had managed to spit out that she was with child and the old man had stopped, telling her he was going to kill Tom Branson and then come back for her. He had left her alone then, in the dark, cold cellar of the bakery and she had lain there, bound and gagged for seemed like eternity.

Tom had known his wife was brave but he found new levels of respect for her as she spoke to everyone in the court. The only tears she shed were when she described how Tom had been the one to rescue her when she thought all was lost. She looked across the room at her husband and smiled lovingly at him. Every single person in the court felt her emotions for her husband and had great sorrow for what they had gone through.

The lawyer asked her to point out the man who had done this to her and for the first time, she was forced to look at the old baker. She turned her head slowly and made eye contact with the man who had been her friend for so many years. Her heart broke a bit for him as the look on his face went from one of loving adoration while she was looking at him to one of twisted rage. He jumped up so quickly and lunged at the woman of his affections and screamed,

"You were mine! That man had no right to touch you! YOU WERE MINE!" He got to within nearly arms reach of Lily before she could react but the two officers both jumped on him and flattened him to the floor. He twisted and tried to throw them off, but both men were well trained on how to deal with an out of control defendant.

Tom flew as fast as he could to the commotion at the front but he didn't go to the man on the floor, he went to the woman he loved. He pulled her away from the continuing struggle on the floor and held her tightly, keeping his eye on the crazy man.

Lily stood up into his arms and tears flowed down her face. She hadn't expected that reaction from the old man and it had scared her more than she would ever admit to anybody the rest of her life. She could smell his foetid breath as he had come near her and she would never forget that smell.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked her when they were far enough away. The struggle of the three men had gone to the main aisle of the building and Tom was looking for another way out. He looked at Lily when she didn't answer him and noticed the grimace on her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Lily held her side and looked at him with the effort to remain calm focusing her thoughts.

"I need some fresh air." She had a painful smile on her face and Tom wasn't fooled for an instant.

He looked to the judge, and the distinguished man pointed to side door, the same one that they had brought the old baker in from. Tom held Lily tightly as they walked slowly and he heard her cry out. He was tempted to pick her up and carry her outside, but he didn't want to inadvertently hurt the baby.

Tom flung open the side door with such force that it slammed against the wall behind it and it was only Lily who saw that it startled a young couple in an awkward position. O'Malley was against the wall with his arms around Sybbie's waist, and her arms were around his shoulders. The door had broken up their kiss. They flew back from each other so fast, but Lily had seen them. Tom had not as his only focus was his wife and once they had taken a few steps outside did he stop and really look over Lily.

"Tell me, what are you feeling?" His blue eyes were so worried, and Lily noted that she had seen them too much like that in their marriage so far. But she knew why he would worry. Sybil was never too far from his mind and what she had gone through.

"I do not want to alarm you, but perhaps we should go see the doctor." Lily was holding her side again, her face showing some pain. Tom put his hand on her expanded stomach and just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

He turned his head in time to see O'Malley running up to them. Sybbie was just behind him. He did not notice the flushed look of either of their faces as he asked O'Malley to go get the car. Sybbie stood there looking helpless and guilty but only Lily noticed the latter of her two facial expressions.

The Chauffeur had the car down the narrow alley before anyone really had any time to say anything. Lily was loaded in and they raced off to the hospital and were there in a flash. As they exited the car, and Lily cried out again, Tom did not hesitate to pick her up this time and carry her into the hospital. Lily's former colleagues had her on a bed in no time and the Doctor was already on his way down from the upper floors.

When he arrived, the doctor insisted that Tom had to leave the room but he was having no part of it. He had a firm grip on Lily's hand and there was no way he was letting her go. Not this time.

Sybbie and James waited in the hallway and the young man dared to take the young girl's hand for a brief moment to comfort her. He didn't want to risk getting caught again so he only held it for a quick while, but Sybbie was grateful. She prayed silently to herself for Lily and the baby to be okay.

In what was not actually that long of a time, Tom and the doctor left the room and shook hands. The doctor went to the left and Tom joined the two standing in the hallway.

"How is she? How is the baby?" Sybbie tried to tell by her father's face how everything was, but he had a rather crazed look in his eye and she could read nothing from him.

"The Doctor thinks it is just false labour pains, the baby is fine for now. Lily is fine as well, but a bit scared. They are going to keep her until they know for sure she is fine." Tom calmed slightly as he spoke the words out loud. He was afraid to believe them himself. "Can you go back to the house and get some of her things for us?"

Sybbie agreed and father and daughter went in search of a pencil and some paper for a list. James stood outside Lily's room for a few moments until he had the courage to go in. When he saw Lily lying on the bed he was startled. She looked quite pale, but she smiled at him when he approached her.

"I'm glad you and the wee one are fine." He smiled back.

"Thank you O'Malley. Giving us a scare, but not ready to meet us yet, for which I am grateful." Lily rubbed her stomach gently.

"Please don't tell Mr. Branson what you saw. Sybbie and I are trying to find the right time to tell him, but it just hasn't come up yet. Please let us tell him. I beg you." James sputtered it out, not knowing how much time he would have before Tom and Sybbie were back.

"How long has this been going on?" Lily asked from her prone position. She grimaced slightly again and held her side.

"Not long. And please don't worry, I am treating her honourably. I wouldn't dare otherwise. I'm just begging you to let us tell her father. When the time is right." James pleaded with her.

Lily thought for a few minutes.

"You have my word. I will not tell him." Lily looked seriously at the young man. "For now. And you treat her like she is the sun and we will get along famously."

O'Malley had never heard such serious words from Tom's wife. And he believed them. He may appreciate her as an ally in the next months. And he wanted to tell her that he thought Sybbie hung the sun in the sky every morning and he adored her more than life itself, but the Branson's came back into the room before he could. Lily winked at him, but kept her face serious as her husband took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"James. Let's go. We have some things to pick up for Lily and it will be easier if we get going now while there's daylight." Sybbie spoke to the young man, wondering to herself what he and Lily had been talking about. She would find out soon enough.

O'Malley nodded to Tom and Lily as he left the room and younger two of them headed off to complete their chore.

Tom sat beside Lily on the bed and carefully felt her bump until he felt the baby kick. Just to convince himself that he or she was fine. Lily put her hand on top of his and slowly stroked each of his fingers. Tom suddenly sat up a bit straighter and looked to the door.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Did Sybbie just call him James and not O'Malley?"

Lily shrugged and bit her lip. She hated keeping secrets from her husband but she respected O'Malley's wishes.

For now.

The baby kicked again and they both smiled at each other. They had both felt it. All was well.

* * *

to be continued...

_Thank you for reading xx_

* * *

_A/N: Now Granting Christmas wishes: It's just around the corner. ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_continued:_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

* * *

**Christmas Eve, 1938**

Barrow was setting a tray of food on the hutch beside the table as he watched the family start to trickle into the dining room for their first meal of the day. It was Christmas Eve and every who was immediate family was in the house to celebrate the festive season. The house was bustling and beautiful and the joy of the Christmas season had affected them all. The tone of happiness in the house was palpable. The day would spent playing games and making merry and the night would be full of dancing and drinking and more making of merry.

Downstairs was as busy as they had ever been and they were relishing in the season as much as the upstairs was. The food preparation had begun the day before and they were all looking forward to their day off the following day. After dinner was served they would be free to celebrate amongst themselves of their own accord. The day could not go fast enough.

Mary, Tony and their girls came into the dining room and greeted Edith and her husband who were already seated. Marigold had come down with her mother, but sat on the opposite side of the table from her. They had spoken already that morning of Edith's desire for Marigold to return again to Italy with her family. Marigold did not want to go, she loved being at Downton Abbey and the two of them had quarrelled. It would be resolved in time, but Marigold was not in a good humour. She may have been the only one.

Violet, Charlotte and Elizabeth sat at the small table that had been set up for them in the dining room and the three of them schemed of what their adventures would be while exploring the huge house later in the day. Elizabeth wanted to play around the tree. They had decorated it the previous day and she was obsessed with the dangling ornaments that hung off of it. Her sister and her cousin agreed to do that for awhile, but then they would have some real fun. Barrow set three plates of food in front of the girls and they ate quickly hoping to get their adventures on the go.

As Robert and Cora entered the room, their family welcomed them and Cora went to her seat at the table She didn't normally eat breakfast in the dining room, but she was so overjoyed to have her family there that she had dressed early to come downstairs.

Barrow intercepted the Earl before he sat down and pulled him away to the far end of the room to have a word with him about a matter that had been brought to his attention early that morning. The two men spoke for some time, and the family wondered if they should go ahead and serve their plates. Robert finally approached the table, rested his hands on the back of his chair for a moment and then bid them to continue without him. There was something he had to take care of immediately and he left the room with no further word.

"Where is Sybbie? Should we wait for her?" Edith asked to one in particular.

"I think she went to say hello to O'Malley. He was supposed to be back this morning from a visit with his family." Marigold told her mother.

Cora had a strange expression her face as she told everyone to go ahead and eat. She had wondered for weeks if there was something happening between the chauffeur and her granddaughter. And Sybbie had been moping around for the past week while O'Malley was visiting his family in Ireland. She had hoped to have a chance to talk to Sybbie about it, but the opportunity hadn't yet presented itself.

The girl that she had just been thinking about came into the room then and Cora gasped. Sybbie looked like she had hardly slept and her eyes were swollen like she had been crying. There were no tears now, but the evidence of their recent departure from her eyes was obvious. Sybbie sat quietly at the table after politely saying good morning to her family. Cora paused before raising to fill herself a plate and caught Sybbie's eye.

"Are you alright my darling?" She asked Sybbie with compassion in her eyes. The girl shrugged and looked away. "Is it something to do with O'Malley?"

Sybbie's eyes shot wide open and she stared hard at her Granny.

"Yes. He gave his notice this morning. He's leaving to go back to Dublin this evening and we will likely never see him again." The young woman stood up, not knowing who to lash out at. And she could tell to no one why she was upset so she ran out of the room. A few eyes followed her, but no one knew what had just happened. Cora just sighed. That was not the reaction of a girl who had simply been fond of the chauffeur. There had been more.

"She is too much like her mother sometimes. So dramatic." Mary watched her go and pitied her just a bit. They all sat down to enjoy their meal, not knowing the tender heart of Sybbie had just been broken.

Robert came back in, served himself a plate and sat down without saying a word. They did hear a set of familiar voices in the hall a short time later and Mary stood up and went to the door.

"Tom, Lily we're just having some breakfast. Please come and join us." She waited while the voices got closer and everyone turned their heads and stopped eating to greet the surprise. The couple weren't expected until later in the day.

"Good morning." Tom greeted everyone with his arm around his very pregnant wife. "I apologize that we're early, but it's snowing so badly out I thought we'd come before we weren't able too."

No one minded one bit and they were greeted happily by the family. The only one who didn't greet them was Robert. He sat eating from his plate while the couple made room at the table. Lily started chatting with Marigold who was sitting beside her and didn't notice Lord Grantham's silence but Tom did. He had barely sat down with a plate of food after he had served his wife before Robert glared at him across the table. Tom looked confused.

"When were you going to tell me?" Robert's eyes were dark and narrowed.

"Tell you what Sir? I don't know what you mean." Tom genuinely was confused as to why the Earl was mad at him.

"When were you going to tell me that your daughter and the chauffeur employed by this house were romantically involved with one another. Why am I always the last one to find these things out?"

Tom dropped his fork onto his plate in complete shock. The clatter of it drew the attention of everyone around the table and they all sat looking from Robert to Tom and back again. It was obvious that Tom had not known, and even Robert came to that conclusion and regretted his tactlessness.

Tom stood up.

"Where is Sybbie?" He looked at Marigold especially, she would know all of Sybbie's hiding places. Edith's daughter just shrugged at him.

"She ran out of here not fifteen minutes ago, quite upset about something." It was Mary who spoke to her former brother in law.

Tom flew from the room after his daughter and left the rest of them sitting there in complete shock. Lily tried to stand up, but she was needing some help in her gravid condition. Tony stood up to help her out of her chair and she followed after her husband at a much slower pace. She had really wished that O'Malley had told Tom before it came to this. Now it was just going to be a problem. She could help calm Tom down and everyone knew it.

"It seems she is more like her mother than any of us knew," Mary spoke it and took another bite from her plate. She glanced sideways at her husband who gave her a disapproving look but also covered a slight smile with his napkin.

"Well, O'Malley gave his notice this morning and has already left the house, so I think it will turn out to be nothing in the end," Robert spoke and cut the silence of the room.

"Oh Robert. How can you be so heartless sometimes." Cora spoke to her husband and politely excused herself from the table. Some of the merriment of the morning had already dissipated.

The rest of the family finished breakfast in silence and excused themselves to avoid the tension clearly emanating from the head of the house.

Tom had looked everywhere except one place. He entered the garage of the house and brushed some of the snow from his shoulders. It was falling heavier outside and the wind was picking up. Quite a nasty blizzard was settling on top of them and he was glad no one had to travel. George and Isobel were somewhere upstairs and everyone was where they should be for the day. He heard the muffled sobs of his daughter before he saw her. She was tucked in behind her car and the back wall of the structure. When she saw her father standing there, she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and be comforted, but she wasn't sure she could anymore. Tom crouched down in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes had tears in them. He wasn't mad, he seemed more hurt.

"Because you were so worried about Lily and the baby I didn't want to add more to your worry-load." Sybbie broke out in tears again. This time Tom took her in his arms and held her.

"So then, why are you so upset?" He asked her, his mouth close to her ear.

"Because I thought James and I had something special, but he came back this morning from visiting his family and told me we could never be together. Out of the blue, he left. He's gone Dad." Her last words were barely audible as she lost herself to her tears.

"Do you love him? I mean, really love him? It's more than just a teenage fancy?" Tom held his daughter back so he could look into her eyes. He could see her sincerity. He always knew when she was fibbing. The pain in her eyes was more than just an adolescent crush. She truly did love the young man, and Tom had missed it until now.

"I thought we would get married." Sybbie spoke through her sobs, her shoulders shaking. Tom looked up and he saw Lily approaching where they were. He looked to her gratefully.

"Why did he leave then? Was he afraid of the reaction of everyone in the house?" Tom helped Sybbie up to her feet and she wrapped her arms around her father.

"He just said his family did not approve and then he said goodbye. He's gone to catch the train."

"Well, I can still catch him then. No man breaks the heart of my daughter in such a way with such a pitiful excuse. I'll go get him and we can have a proper talk." Tom gestured for Lily to take his place at Sybbie's side. He ran back into the house to get his overcoat and his hat and was back in a flash.

"You two stay here, and I'll be back with some answers in just a while." He kissed each of the women on the cheek and watched as they sat in one of the cars. Sybbie couldn't face the family inside yet and Lily would stay with her, but she needed to sit.

He jumped in the car that belonged to Sybbie, that she had been learning to drive with the help of O'Malley and her father, and backed out of the garage carefully. Sybbie went to shut the big doors after him as the snow flew inside the structure and then crawled back into the car with her step-mother. Lily wrapped her arms around the girl and let her cry.

"Thank you for not telling my dad. I wish we had told him earlier, now he's so upset." Sybbie had finally stopped sobbing, but had the occasional shudder from her emotions.

"You should have told him. You are right. It wasn't my place, but hopefully we can get this straightened out. You and James are very well suited for one another. If you truly love each other, you'll find a way to make it work." Lily's words sunk in to the girl. It was exactly what she needed to hear. Sybbie wouldn't have responded well to a scolding, she needed to hear that what she had done was not wrong, the secret of it was wrong. Now people were hurt. Including herself.

Tom drove carefully along the roads. The snow was covering them quickly and the car fishtailed a few times but he remained in firm control of it. His eyes were peeled for someone walking on the side of the road. When he had gone back into the house for his hat and coat, Barrow told him that O'Malley had set out on foot not all that long ago. He couldn't have gotten that far. Finally, as he neared the village he saw a snow covered figure walking up ahead. He knew it was O'Malley and pulled the car up alongside him.

O'Malley pulled back his hat a bit to look at the car until he noticed it was Tom and then he started walking faster with a fearful look in his eye.

Tom opened the window.

"Slow down man! I just want to talk!" Tom yelled over the blowing snow. O'Malley finally stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Branson. For everything. I can never tell you how much." He adjusted his hat again as he spoke to the man in the car.

"How about you get in and give it a try. You're going to freeze out here." Tom stopped the car and O'Malley went to the other side and climbed in. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

Finally he looked at Tom.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Sybbie and I sir. Please don't hate me." O'Malley looked like he had been crying as well. Or it could have been his eyes were red from the blowing snow, Tom couldn't tell for sure.

"I'm certainly trying not to hate you James. You need to convince me why I should do anything for the man who left my daughter a broken-hearted mess back at the Abbey." Tom's eyes were fierce.

"I love your daughter very much. I am more broken-hearted than she is by what I have to do." James sniffed.

"And what is the reason that you have to leave?" Tom leaned back in his seat and looked fully at O'Malley.

He had truthfully liked the young man from the start and had secretly wondered if Sybbie might like him as well. They would be a good match in personality, as they were both fun and charming. And fiercely loyal. Tom had never imagined in a million years that history would repeat itself so obviously but apparently it had. His daughter was too much like her mother. He never once thought that was a bad thing. Not even now.

O'Malley looked down at his shoes for a minute while he gathered his thoughts.

"Well, my family doesn't know the entire truth about the accident last year. I never told them about Kevin's plans, I wanted him to...I don't know... save face in death, especially with my Ma. It would have killed her to find out what he was. He was my brother after all." O'Malley paused while he glanced up at the other man sitting in the car. Tom listened eagerly.

"I can respect that." Was all Tom said, as he was sure O'Malley had more to say.

"They only know that Sybbie was driving the car when the accident happened and Kevin died as a result from that crash. They hate her. And told me I would be disowned if I married that girl." O'Malley looked so ashamed.

Tom leaned towards him.

"Do you love her?" Tom voice was strange.

"Of course I do. My heart jumps into my throat when I see her and laments when I don't." O'Malley wasn't sure what more he could say.

"Do you love her?" Tom asked again.

"Yes Sir, I do. I want to see her smile for the rest of her life. I want to see her succeed in all of her dreams. I want to see her go to school and become a nurse and save lives. I want to see her grow old and beautiful and I want to walk in the garden together when we're too old for anything else. She amazes me daily. I love her."

"Then you need to make a decision right now." Tom made sure he had the eye of the younger man. "You need to make a decision about a young woman who loves you very much as well who is heartbroken back at that house. If you walk away, you walk away forever. The Crawley family is a powerful ally to have, and we will support you. Well, I will even if they won't, but they do all have a way of coming around in the end, trust me on that one. They can be a powerful enemy as well."

O'Malley looked shocked, and thoughtful.

"Sybbie told me how they treated you when you and her mother were courting. I was scared. I couldn't stand having both families hating me so badly."

It was Tom's turn to think. "Like I said, they have a way of coming around in the end. Your family may come around in the end as well. Once they get to know Sybbie and what a wonderful person she is, and they know the truth. I will help you. I will help my daughter to be happy. If you are the cause of that happiness then I will accept you. If you are the cause of her heartbreak, I will destroy you. So, what is your decision?"

O'Malley and Tom stared at each other in the car. Tom wasn't blind to the happiness he had seen in his daughter lately, it was only this morning that he had discovered the true reason. It was James.

"Well, if we hurry, I can still get my job back." O'Malley dared to smile slightly. He dared to dream.

Tom smiled too, as he started the car back up.

"If you think I'm going to let my daughter marry some chauffeur you are wrongly mistaken son." Tom winked as he pulled the car around and headed back towards Downton Abbey.

He and James spoke about what they could do to convince his family that Sybbie had, yes, been responsible for the accident, but that Kevin had been plotting to destroy them all. Tom spoke of the diary that Kevin had kept. It had been in Lord Grantham's possession the last time he had seen it. Perhaps they could ask him to help the O'Malley family come to terms with what their son had been capable of.

The roads had gotten quite treacherous since Tom had driven them not so long ago. The snow was falling heavier now and the wind was drifting it high on the roads. Despite Tom's skill at operating a vehicle, the back tires caught in a drift and pulled the car right off the side of the road. It came to a crunching halt against an old stump and the two men caught their breaths.

They looked at each other and Tom asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. You?" O'Malley opened the car door and got out, but he was still listening for Tom's answer.

"I'm fine except for the fact that my daughter is going to kill me for scratching her car." Tom got out as well and both men surveyed the damage. The front grill was smashed and there was fluid spraying out onto the snow that cushioned the car in the ditch.

"She's not going to kill you. But you will never hear the end of it." O'Malley dared to laugh.

Tom glared at him briefly, and then chuckled to himself. O'Malley did really know Sybbie quite well.

The two men started walking, they knew they were within a few kilometres of the Abbey and having no other choice, they set out.

The snowdrifts were high, sometimes going over their knees and Tom wondered if the car would have made it back anyway. The roads were becoming impassable and there seemed no end to the blizzard any time soon. As they saw the lights from the house, they both smiled at each other and picked up their pace. They covered the distance quickly and went around to the back of the house to the garage where Tom had left Lily and Sybbie a few hours before. He opened the side door and he and O'Malley stepped inside and shook off the snow from their coats. Tom noticed only Sybbie was there and saw that she didn't look at him, she looked at O'Malley. She wanted to run to him, but wasn't sure how her father would react, so she stood still.

Tom took off his hat and brushed his damp hair back from his head. He looked around. Sybbie could tell he wasn't mad, and James just smiled at her. The young man didn't want to press his luck by an open display of affection in front of her father. Not quite yet anyway.

"Where's Lily?" Tom asked his daughter once he had determined that his wife was not in the garage any longer.

"Dad." Sybbie spoke carefully. "I don't want you to panic."

Of course Tom started to panic.

"Where is she?" He looked at his daughter with wide open eyes.

"They've taken her upstairs. Her waters have broken."

Tom dropped his hat where he stood and took off running towards the house. He decided that going through the servant's entrance was the fastest way upstairs so he barged in the door and ran to the stairs. Carson and Bates saw him and Carson spoke in his deep voice,

"They're looking for you upstairs."

Tom didn't stop, he just kept running.

Bates and Carson, as well as most of the people in the house remembered the last time Tom's wife had gone into labour and every single heart went to him in their thoughts and prayers that Lily would deliver successfully.

Tom passed Lord Grantham quickly in the great hall and the older man told him what room Lily had been taken to. Tom again, said noting and kept running.

It wasn't until he opened the door to the room where he had been directed that he took a breath. The room was full of people, no one knowing quite sure what to do.

Mary, Edith and Cora sat on the bed beside Lily, who looked incredibly stressed. George, Isobel, Tony and Marigold loitered in the room as well. The mumbling of everyone drove into Tom's ear and he didn't know what to do. He saw every eye in the room, except two, look at him with pity.

The two eyes that showed no pity took charge. Memories of a career long ago were surfacing from the depths of her mind and she knew exactly what to do,

"Everyone out except for the mother, and you. I could use your help." Isobel pointed at Mary. She also pointed to Cora, "And you, go down to the kitchen and tell them to start boiling water. And towels and rags, We need as many of them as you can find."

Everyone just stood looking at Isobel in shock. George clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Do as she says. She's a nurse!" Isobel's grandson looked at her proudly and prayed that her memories would hold long enough for Tom and Lily. And their child that would be there soon.

Everyone who had been told to clear the room left, leaving Tom standing there, still dripping from being in the snow, looking shell-shocked.

Lily started to cry out and he snapped back to reality. He practically jumped to hold her hand and once he made contact she looked at him panicked.

"I'm so sorry Tom. It's too early." Her blue eyes were dark, from the pain of the contraction and the fear of the result. "I'm glad you're here. Please don't leave me."

"It's okay sweetheart. It's not that early. George was born early and look at him now. Over six feet tall and strong as an ox. We'll all be okay." He was convincing even himself as he spoke calmly to her.

The contraction subsided and Isobel came to her side.

"I'm going to have a look and see where you are." Isobel spoke and Tom averted his eyes as Isobel and Mary removed Lily from her clothing and wrapped a sheet around her to cover some of her modesty. She was going to lose some shortly, it was the least they could do.

Isobel covered Lily back with the sheet and approached her from the side again.

"You still have a few hours to go by the looks of it." She smiled warmly at the expectant mother, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry dear, I don't remember your name."

"I'm Lily, and this is my husband Tom." Lily introduced herself to the woman she had known for a year now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've delivered many babies before so you can be assured that I know what I'm doing. We'll get you through this just fine." Isobel smiled again and filled a glass of water for Lily from the pitcher beside the bed.

There was a knocking at the door and Mary went to see who it was. Tom overheard George's voice speaking hurriedly and desperate. Mary shut the door and walked too slowly back to the bed. Her face looked too calm.

"What is it?" Tom asked Mary.

"I don't mean to alarm either of you, but the storm has knocked down the telephone lines. We can't get through to the doctor." Mary's face went pale.

"Can we drive to town then?" It was Lily who asked, her voice already sounded scared.

"I just came back, the roads can't be driven on. It's not possible." Tom looked at his wife.

They both just stared into each other. This was not how this was supposed to be. Tom had promised she would have the best doctors when she delivered and now all she had was a nurse with faltering memories and a woman who had given birth to three of her own. What chance did they have?

* * *

To be continued...

_Thank you for reading! xx_

_A/N Yes, I'm afraid that we are nearing the end of this story. (20 chapters with an epilogue is always my aim.) But... the final chapters will be long. And hopefully exciting. *fingers crossed* No big bang this year... Just some tension... It's Christmas! _

_Also, a serious spoiler alert... there will be another sequel. More about that later. ;) _


	19. Chapter 19

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

**Christmas Eve, 1938**

"Should we go ahead with dinner?" Edith asked her mother, wondering if it was in bad taste with what was going on upstairs.

"The kitchen staff has put a great deal of preparation into it. Perhaps we should." Cora looked to her husband, but he was pacing around at the other end of the library. When he wasn't pacing, he was walking back and forth between the library and the telephone hoping that a tone would be heard.

The lines would likely not be repaired until at least the storm had stopped, and the wind was still whistling outside as hard as it had been all day. Every so often, a faint cry could be heard from upstairs. Mary was coming down to update them as often as she could, but there was still no baby. It had been hours already and Lily was starting to fatigue. Mary had seemed a bit worried the last time she had come down, and she didn't remain long before she headed back up to the bedroom where Lily's labour progressed slowly.

Cora herself went down to the kitchens to let them know the family would dine. All of the downstairs staff were as worried as everyone else about Tom's wife, and were all sitting around the long table hoping to hear some good news. Barrow, even, had been smoking cigarettes non-stop since Lily had been taken upstairs and he wasn't one to express his nervous emotions so outwardly.

As soon as Lady Grantham had filled them in on all she knew, Daisy clapped her hands and the staff jumped to order. Anna offered to take some fresh towels and hot water up the room, it had been awhile since they had rang for anything. And she wanted to see for herself that everything was alright. She adored Lily and wanted everything to go well for her and she felt so helpless. Many of them did. Having a dinner to serve would give them all something to do while they waited. The downstairs bustled with activity but there was practically no speaking. Minds were elsewhere.

* * *

James and Sybbie sat in the garage while they waited for the birth of Sybbie's sibling. They were both sitting on the front of one of the cars and James had his arm around Sybbie. After she had given him a thorough verbal lashing about daring to think he could get away as easily as he thought he would, they had decided that they would brave the storm of their relationship together. They both admitted they had much talking to do in the near future, but James respected Sybbie's need to focus on her step-mother and her father right now. The two of them both looked up when they heard someone come into the garage through the smaller door. It was George and Marigold and the four of them smiled to see each other.

"We thought we'd escape the parents and come have fun with the young." George grinned at the two sitting on the car. Then he eyed James carefully. "What were you thinking you idiot?"

James just looked sheepish. "Apparently I am an idiot. But it's better now." He looked at Sybbie and she smiled at him and bumped his shoulder with hers.

George groaned, rolled his eyes and slid his way in between them and the young couple laughed and both moved over so he had room. Marigold stood near them, just laughing. George reached his hand into his inner pocket and pulled out a small flask and smiled at the group.

"What say you we toast our new little cousin and brother or sister's safe arrival. Shouldn't be long now. And Merry Christmas everyone." George handed the flask to James after he took a swig and shuddered.

Sybbie laughed at him. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in a box of my grandfather's things at Crawley house. I filled it from Donk's stash when no one was looking. It's rather terrible actually. I don't know how they drink it." George grimaced again.

The flask was passed around and the girls took a pull as well, but both came up sputtering afterwards. They all laughed at how mature they felt.

"So, what are we going to do with you James?" George put his arm around his friend.

"Well, I suppose I need to find a job. Do you know anyone who is hiring?" James glanced at the future Earl with a hopeful look.

"Won't my grandfather give you your position back?" George asked and he turned his head to look at Sybbie too. He was sure between the two of them they could convince Lord Grantham.

"I don't think I want it. Mr. Branson said there was no way he would let his daughter marry a chauffeur." James looked through George at Sybbie as he said it.

"Listen to you. Mr. Branson." George's voice had such a teasing note to it that James had no choice but to smile. "I suppose you better call him that now. He might appreciate the respect."

George turned to wink at Sybbie.

"We'll find something for you I'm sure. Don't you fret about it." The young blonde man patted the former chauffeur's knee amicably.

"I'm not too worried. We've got time." James smiled at Sybbie. 'We're going to wait until she's finished her nursing schooling before we get married."

"Married? So you are serious." George looked back and forth between them, but the two of them just grinned at each other.

"He hasn't yet properly proposed anyway." Sybbie stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

George stood up and pulled the two of them off the car with him. He pulled Marigold into the huddle with them and when he had all of their attention, he spoke

"We are the future of Downton Abbey and I want all of us here together to swear that we will always be on each others side. That we will never let anything come between us and we will always be family and friends."

They all agreed and hugged each other. The three musketeers and the new addition James, wished a merry Christmas and said a prayer for Lily and Tom. George suggested they head back into the house. He was hungry and soon it must be dinner time. James hung back while the cousins went ahead until George stopped and looked back at him.

"Come on. You're one of us now."

James still hesitated. Sybbie went back to him and took his hand.

"You better get used to my family. You can't escape them now." She winked at him and pulled him forward. He followed her without a word.

"I'm not really dressed for dinner." James hesitated again.

"We'll find you a jacket in my things. I'm sure I have a spare. Now, come on, I'm hungry and I want to see if the baby is here yet."

The four of them went into the house through the servant's entrance as the snow was so piled in the yard they couldn't have made it around if they tried. They stomped their feet and tried to stay out of the way while they crept upstairs. Anna was coming down the stairs with a basket and stopped when she saw George standing there. He saw the bloodied towels that she was carrying and saw the look on her face. He stepped back to let her pass and deliberately stood in the way of Sybbie so she could not see what Anna carried.

Anna didn't say a word when she saw the four of them standing there at the bottom of the stairs, she just kept walking. George was suddenly considerably more worried than he had been before. He hoped it wasn't too much for his Grandmother to handle. And he especially worried for Lily. They continued on their way upstairs without a word.

Sybbie and Marigold met the rest of the family in the library and they all sat and held their vigil for the woman upstairs. And her baby. An occasional loud moan and even a scream was heard in the quiet halls of the house. Every time it was heard, everyone cringed and hoped to hear the telltale sign of a baby crying. But it never came. Everyone was getting very worried.

* * *

When George and James came into the room together everyone gasped. The young Irishman stood in a jacket that was obviously too big for him and he looked like was going to vomit from his nerves. Sybbie went and stood by his side while Lord Grantham stood up angrily.

"Before you say anything, James is my guest and I want you to treat him with respect." Her eyes glared fire at her Grandfather and her voice was serious.

Robert stopped in his tracks, completely shocked. No one had ever spoken to him like that before with the exception of one. The girl's mother. Cora stepped in between them and smiled warmly at James.

"Come sit. We don't bite."

The family all greeted O'Malley awkwardly and he sat quietly on one of the sofas with Sybbie. The conversation wasn't very lively, though it was polite and it stopped entirely while a scream was heard from upstairs. And then silence. A few minutes passed and they all heard footsteps coming quickly down the hall above them. The footsteps came through the house and finally stopped just outside the door. Mary poked her head in.

"Papa? I need something from you?" She looked pale and tired. And more than a little stressed.

Robert walked towards her quickly and Mary spoke quietly to him. He left the room and Mary stayed standing there. Sybbie approached her.

"How is Lily? And the baby?" She was very worried for her step-mother, and her yet-to-be-born sibling. "Be honest with me."

"Lily and Isobel both think the baby is sideways and won't come unless we do something. There's something Isobel suggested and we pray that it works. Lily does not have much energy left." Mary spoke quietly and honestly to her niece.

"How is my dad?" Sybbie was worried for him too.

"He's actually been quite the rock in there. He's keeping Lily calm." Mary reached out and put her hand on the upper arm of Sybbie to reassure her. Or at least attempt to.

Robert came back then with two bottles that he handed to Mary.

"Will this do? It's my finest two bottles." He looked very concerned. Not for the alcohol per se, but for the reason it was needed.

"It doesn't have to be your best." Mary hesitated in taking the items being handed to her. She knew how her father coveted his special aged whiskey.

"I don't care. Take it. I'm sure it's for something much more important than I was going to do with it."

Mary smiled gratefully, took the bottles from her father and turned to go back upstairs before she said anything else.

* * *

After she went, the family heard the staff bringing their dinner up the stairs and the sound of their activity briefly muffled out the sounds coming from elsewhere in the house.

They all slowly shuffled into the dining room and attempted to enjoy the festive spread before them, but many just picked at their food. Almost no conversation seemed appropriate for the time. When dinner was cleared they all headed into the drawing room. They had heard nothing at all from upstairs in the time it took them to eat. It was unnerving to say the least.

A particularly loud scream was heard as they sat there and Edith's youngest was the only one with a response to it. She spoke to her mother but everyone heard.

"Couldn't we play some music to drown out that noise?" The little girl wondered.

She brought a smile to the faces of everyone as it seemed something her namesake would have said. They all thought of the old Dowager, gone for so many years now and they all missed her presence then. It took their minds off of another departed soul who had left them after going through the same thing that Tom's new wife was going through upstairs.

More hours passed with still nothing from the sequestered people in the bedroom. The family was all sitting still in the drawing room. The three little girls had long ago fallen asleep in various arms that would hold them and everyone else nervously sipped tea, or something harder if that was their preference.

Midnight came and went with still nothing except the obviously weakened voice of Lily that could occasionally be heard in the quiet night. Mary hadn't even come down in hours to update them. Sybbie had fallen asleep against James' shoulder and Cora watched the two of them.

She could tell it wasn't just a passing fancy between them by the way they looked at each other. She would not let the mistakes they had made with Sybil repeat themselves, and she swore an oath to herself that they would do everything to keep Sybbie near them. If that meant accepting James, then she would front the campaign. She would not let her husband sway her from knowing what was right in her heart. She had learned from the past just how precious time could be and she would waste no more time with her family being parted by beliefs of a class system that was becoming obsolete. She was very interested to see what the future would hold for her family. She looked at them all, sitting there in the room and smiled that they were all together. Even if it was just for the holiday season.

Cora's thoughts were broken by the loudest and longest cry from Lily yet. And then silence again. She closed her eyes and prayed that all was well. She could do nothing else.

* * *

Tom sat beside his wife, mopping her brow with a wet cloth and holding her hand. It was all he could do as she struggled with the labour.

She and Isobel, who was still in full nurse mode, had felt her belly for some time after the last contraction. They had both agreed that the baby was not dropping and was still sideways. The contractions continued to grow stronger and closer together but the baby made no progress.

Isobel explained to them that she had seen her husband perform a procedure on a similar case where he had turned the baby internally and delivery had been successful after that. Tom was against it at first, doubting slightly Isobel's memories.

Lily had convinced him it was the only way that both of them would survive the childbirth with no doctor or hospital available. She had been losing blood steadily as the labour progressed and she could feel herself growing weak. She didn't know then if she had enough left to finish out the process. She was scared.

Mary had come back into the room with two bottles of whiskey and Isobel instructed them all to liberally clean their hands with the amber fluid. When it came to Tom's turn, he took a long swig from the bottle and that elicited a smile from his wife. He kissed her forehead, as he had done a hundred times through the evening in hopes that if he did it enough, all would be well.

Every chance they got, Isobel had them sanitize their hands.

As she braced for her next contraction, Isobel instructed Tom and Mary to hold Lily's legs as still as they could. This was not going to be comfortable for her as she would try to turn the baby within its womb.

Lily screamed so loud as Isobel tried to move the baby, but it didn't work on the first try. They would have to do it again. She laid back into Tom's arms and tried to muster the strength to go one more attempt. She told Isobel to try a certain technique that she had learned of in her own nursing career, and Isobel agreed that it might work.

The next contraction was only a few minutes later and Lily felt discomfort she had never felt before as Isobel struggled to twist the baby. She cried out as she felt the life within her twist and drop lower. It had worked. Hopefully only a few more contractions and their baby would be there. After Isobel had finished and the pain had subsided temporarily, Lily looked at her husband. He had been surprisingly calm through the situation and she was so proud of him She knew he had to be thinking of Sybil but he made no mention of it.

He stared back at her with a look on his face that couldn't be interpreted.

"I love you so much." He attempted to smile, but the move only made him look more tired.

She wondered how she must look if he looked so exhausted. He had not left her side even for a minute since he had entered the room so many hours ago.

"You better." She told him teasingly. Her voice was raw and even she heard the exhaustion in it.

Their brief respite ended when another contraction started. Her face mangled in pain and she felt the movement of the baby and held tight to her husband's hand. It was the worst one yet, but was also the most productive. She could tell. This continued for some time. Slight progress with every contraction.

Isobel was at the foot of the bed while the most recent pain lasted and then she leaned towards Lily and Tom.

"I think you can push on the next one. Everything seems to be going much better now." She smiled at the woman who was soaked in perspiration. The old woman's smile and gentle nature calmed the husband and wife considerably as they braced for the next round.

Tom and Mary each held one of her legs as the contraction started to keep her still and Isobel encouraged her to push. Lily screamed again as the baby came closer. The pain stopped and she struggled to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and leaned back, ready to be done with it all.

"Lily! Wake up!" She heard Tom's voice but it sounded so distant. She climbed away from the darkness that was taking her and opened her eyes. She was looking directly into his eyes and she held his gaze.

"Don't you dare leave me. Do you hear me? We're so close..."

Lily felt the pain increasing again and she heard through a fog someone telling her to stay strong and push. She felt the worst pain she ever could have imagined as the baby made its entrance into the world. She tried to lift her head to see it, but everything went black and she fell backwards into the pillows.

Tom looked down to see the little life that had just emerged and stared at it but Isobel took it quickly to the other side of the room. It wasn't long before he heard the squall of the newborn and he realized he hadn't taken a breath in too long. The baby was alive. But he would worry about that in a minute.

He held his wife by the shoulders and begged her to wake up. Her eyes flickered open and she made the weakest attempt ever to smile.

"We did it!" Her voice was weak and raspy and she blacked out again. Tom shook her a little trying to wake her up. He was bordering panic.

Isobel handed the swaddled baby to Mary, spoke to her quietly and then approached Tom.

"I want you to take the baby out of the room for a few minutes. We need to tend to your wife and it might be better if you left."

"I'm not going anywhere." He looked from the baby in Mary's arms to his unconscious wife and wondered who needed him more.

Mary came towards him.

"Tom, you really don't need to see. Lily will be fine, we just need to get her cleaned up. Don't go far. Go show the family the baby and by the time you are back, we'll have her much more comfortable. Please Tom."

She handed Tom the baby and he took it with a practised ease.

When the baby was placed in his arms, he felt the rush of emotions that he had felt when his daughter was first in his arms. He looked at the tiny face and his world changed. He knew he would spend the rest of his life dedicated to the tiny creature in his arms and he looked at Mary gratefully.

Lily started to moan again and Isobel and Mary both strongly encouraged him to leave for a time. He was practically shoved out the door with the baby in his arms and his protests at leaving Lily's side were weakened by Mary's assurance that Lily would be fine. He trusted her. Completely.

The family in the drawing room had heard the final commotion upstairs and they all waited with baited breath for something else to be heard. Sybbie had sworn she had heard a baby cry but it had been faint and she couldn't be sure. They all heard the footsteps going down the hall. They were slower and heavier than Mary's had been when she had come down the few times that she could be spared.

Everyone who was awake waited on the edge of their seats as the footsteps echoed through the halls and made their way downstairs. They came towards the room and everyone gasped as Tom entered the room with a bundle in his arms.

Sybbie ran to her father with such a look of joy. She stopped just shy of the two of them and reached out to stroke the baby's tiny cheek.

"Do you want to hold your brother?" Tom's voice cracked.

Sybbie squealed. "It's a boy! That's the most incredible thing I ever wanted! A baby brother!"

As Tom carefully passed the baby to his daughter he smiled so warmly at the first meeting.

"I thought you wanted a sister."

Sybbie didn't look up from the tiny face.

"Yes, but that was only before I knew how much I wanted a little brother. Congratulations Dad! He is just amazing." Sybbie had tears in her eyes. "How is Lily?"

"They are just making her more comfortable, but they tell me she is going to be fine. She's very exhausted. This little man didn't want to come easy."

"He's perfect. Just perfect."

The entire family stood gathered around while Sybbie cooed at her new brother. Both Robert and George clapped Tom on the shoulder and wished him their congratulations. Everyone was thrilled at the greatest Christmas gift they had ever received. Isobel came to the doorway and George rushed to her.

"You can go back up now. Lily is awake and asking for you." She spoke to the new father and smiled at everyone.

Tom took the baby back from his daughter and left the room quickly. His son still had to meet the most important person in his young life. Before he left he thanked Isobel from the bottom of his heart. He owed her everything.

George stood proudly by his grandmother as everyone passed along their thanks for the efforts of the old woman.

"You're a hero Grand-mama! I'm so proud of you!" George hugged his grandmother and there was not a dry eye in the room.

Isobel looked back to the doorway that Tom had left by,

"I just hope he doesn't feel the need to drive anywhere."

There were some gasps.

Tom went back into the room and Mary was sitting on the edge of the bed with Lily. His wife was pale and weak but she was awake. Mary stood up and smiled so broadly at Tom.

"Congratulations. I hope your son grows up as fine as mine has. But with your influence, I'm certain he will." Mary kissed Tom on the cheek and put her hand on the baby's head for just a moment. "He's beautiful. Enjoy him."

And with that Mary left the room, leaving the new parents alone together.

Tom sat down on the bed and held the baby so Lily could look. She was so weak she could barely lift her arm to touch him, but she tried. She looked up at her husband.

"Look what we did!" Her voice was barely audible.

"Look what you did! I am in complete awe of you right now." He leaned down to kiss his wife. She kissed him back.

"Well, you were there for the important parts." She smiled weakly. "I can't believe we have a son."

"I know." Tom adjusted the baby so Lily could hold him close. She just stared at his tiny face.

"What are we going to name him? We had only girls names picked out." Lily's voice sounded stronger now that her son was in her arms and her husband was next to her.

"Whatever you want." Tom positioned himself so that he was holding both his wife and their son.

"I'd perhaps like to name him after my father." Lily looked up at her husband to see what he thought. He smiled.

"I think that is just perfect. He looks like a Jack Branson don't you think?" Tom gushed at the tiny baby who was starting to mewl from possible hunger. He'd had a very long day too.

Lily adjusted her son close and stroked his tiny head. Tom's hand covered hers and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

The three of them happily settled into the bed to get some well deserved rest. Tom had never been so grateful that he and Sybbie had decided to visit the previous Christmas.

He was home. And life was good. Life was perfect. It was amazing what could happen in a year...

* * *

**The End...**

* * *

_Thank you for reading xx_

* * *

_oh wait... but there's an epilogue. stay tuned...  
_

_P.S. I am so incredibly grateful for those who have followed this story. I cannot say thank you enough. But once more won't hurt...THANK YOU! xx_


	20. Chapter 20

_continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**5 weeks later**

**Late January, 1939**

Tom stood in the graveyard with his son in his arms staring as the undertaker shovelled dirt into the new grave. He wiped a tear from his eye but one had already fallen off of his chin onto his son's tiny face.

The baby whimpered a bit and he leaned down to kiss the face. That quieted him a bit. Jack had grown very well since his birth and was thriving nicely, he was such a joy to everyone. His christening had been the week earlier and it had been a much happier occasion than the day current. The week had transitioned from the celebration of a new life to the mourning of the end of one.

Tom couldn't handle the sound of the dirt hitting the wooden coffin anymore so he took a few steps back and looked around. Everyone else was gone. There was a tea being served for the family at Crawley House and he had promised he would be there shortly. There was just one more grave he wanted to stop at before he headed back to the gathering of the people who had loved the departed woman so very much.

He walked slowly to the grave of his first wife and knelt down beside it with his son still tucked into his arms.

"Hello my darling." He spoke it quietly though there was no one around except the undertaker and he wasn't listening.

He wasn't sure what to say next but he always thought that Sybil could hear him when he was there. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but her presence was always strong at her grave. He laid the baby down on the dry, wintery grass and wiped his eyes again.

"I just wanted you to meet Jack. He's my son. And he is as great a joy as Sybbie was to me. I just wanted to show you how happy I am finally. It was a long wait and I never stopped loving you. I never will, I just had to move on. I hope you know that and understand."

The baby looked up at something and Tom could have sworn he had a tiny smile on his face. He smiled himself to see it.

The slightest gust of wind blew across them then and Tom felt gooseflesh rise on his skin. Like had happened once before, a tiny white feather fluttered down and landed near Jack's head. He felt it was a message from Sybil that she was happy for him. He picked up the feather and tucked it into his pocket and looked up and smiled.

"I love you." He said it to the sky. Another feather drifted down and he watched it hit the headstone and fall gently to the ground. He left that one where it rested.

He knelt for a few minutes longer and decided that Jack must be getting hungry. The baby was starting to fuss just a tiny bit, the only time he ever did was when he was hungry. Tom stood up with his son, tucked him in his arms comfortably and started walking back to Crawley house.

He passed a few of the village folk who all stopped to offer him their condolences of the loss. She had been a great woman, and Tom agreed. She would be missed terribly.

When he entered the house he looked around for one person immediately. Most of the Crawley family was there and they all greeted him with a reserved hello. The mood was sombre, as it should have been. Cora and Robert were sitting in the parlour with George in between them. He had taken the passing particularly hard. He and Isobel had been so close and he had been devastated when his Grandmother had passed in her sleep a few days after the christening.

Tom would never forget what the old woman had done for he and his family. Jack and Lily would probably not be there had she not helped Lily through the difficult labour. He owed her everything and her passing had hit him hard as well. He continued walking through the house looking for his wife. Mary was standing near the kitchen and directed him upstairs. Lily had gone to lay down, she was still quite fatigued from her experience at Christmas but was slowly getting better all the time.

He knocked gently on the guest room door and opened it just a crack. Lily was laying on the bed facing the door but her eyes were closed. He went in and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. She smiled gently and opened one eye.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Jack is hungry." He smiled down at her and she sat up a little on the bed and reached for their son.

"I knew you'd be back soon." Tom watched her as she fed their son. The birth had been so difficult for her and she had been very sick for weeks afterwards but she seemed to be on the mend now. She smiled at him again and reached for his hand. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about how happy you have made me. I never thought I would feel the joy of life again after Sybil died, but you came into my life and now I can't imagine it any other way. And now we have Jack and I can't tell you how happy I am. Only to make sure you are happy too." He squeezed her hand that was holding his.

"I can tell. You have a look on your face that I haven't seen much in the past few months, but I can see that you are happy, and that makes me happy. You look so much calmer than before and I'm proud of you. We have to enjoy life, not be worried by it. Promise me?" Her blue eyes were glossy with potential tears and his matched hers.

"I promise. I will always worry some, but I won't let it control me anymore. You just need to stop worrying me." He laughed.

Lily smirked and reached out to hook her hand behind his neck and she pulled him close. Their lips met in a tender kiss that went on for longer than either of them meant for initially. They both smiled at each other lovingly and knew that their lives would be so wonderful in the next months and years. They had each other, and now they had Jack as well to bind them together for as long as they lived.

Tom pulled away eventually and watched as she took the swaddling off of Jack. He took his son and patted his back gently and they both just stared at him. The baby looked back, his blue eyes were the same as Lily's and Tom smiled at seeing those eyes in his son.

Someone knocked at the door and Tom called out for them to enter. Sybbie poked her head in.

"Are you both decent?" She smiled at them all.

"Yes. Come in darling." Tom gestured for his daughter to join them on the bed.

She kissed her father on the cheek and took the baby from him. She held her little brother resting against her bent legs and she bounced him gently and laughed.

"You are getting big!" The parents laughed as Sybbie adored her brother.

They all watched in surprise as Jack smiled his first real smile, the tiniest little dimple appearing on his cheek as he focused on his sister. The bond between them cemented for life as Sybbie completely fell in the love with the little boy then and swore silently to protect him in every way she could.

Jack Branson was one well-loved little addition to their family.

Tom asked his daughter as she continued coo at the baby,

"Are you ready to go away to school?" His face tried to cover his worry about his daughter leaving home for the first time. They both saw through his attempt as he hid nothing from the women in his life. Lily squeezed his hand and Sybbie smiled at him.

"I'm nervous, but excited. I'm going to miss you so much." Sybbie looked so much like her mother when Tom had first met her that a tear came to his eye.

"I'm going to miss you too. More than you will ever know, but I wish you so much love and luck as you start your life. I can't wait to see what you do with it but I know you will be fantastic." Tom smiled tenderly at the young woman who had grown up so fast that it only seemed like yesterday sometimes that she had been as small as her little brother.

"I'm only going because I know you are in good hands. I know you are happy and I won't have to worry about you." Sybbie smiled at her step-mother. "Thank you Lily. I know you will take care of my dad and he will be loved."

Lily hugged Sybbie, left her arm around her shoulders and rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I will love him until the end of my life. You have my word. He will be taken care of." Lily smiled at Tom. "You go live your life now. He's in good hands."

They all watched Jack in awe as he continued to stare at Sybbie. Despite the sad day, they all sat there on that bed and knew that they must never take life for granted. It was too short to not follow their dreams and they all thought about the years that would follow and what would become of them all, The bond of family and love would hold them together no matter what. Of that they were sure.

Tom noticed that Lily was looking tired so he took the baby from Sybbie and motioned for his daughter that they should leave the new mother for a well deserved nap. He kissed her on the forehead in an affectionate peck and Lily was already closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

Tom and Sybbie and Jack left the room and made their way back downstairs to join the mourners. Everyone was telling stories of the woman who had so greatly touched their lives over the years. Her passing had been quick and painless, the doctors suspected her heart had just stopped beating as she slept, and for that everyone was grateful. She would be missed. By none more than her Grandson who had grown so close to her over the past year.

Tom sat down next to George on the sofa and shifted his son in his arms. George looked over at the baby and smiled for the first time all day. He reached out to stroke the baby's head.

"How is my Godson? He looks bigger than last time I saw him." The young man's eyes wee red and swollen but it only made the blueness of them seem more vivid.

"He's great." Tom just looked at his son, as he did often.

"How are you holding up?" Tom asked his nephew.

"I'm sad. But tomorrow is a new day. With new plans. I know my grandmother has gone to be with my father and she's probably so happy now. Thinking of that makes me feel better." George's words were very wise for his young age.

Tom couldn't help but wonder what the next years would bring for the youngest Crawley man as well. He would accomplish great things, of that Tom was sure.

"What are your plans now?" Tom didn't have to say out loud, now that Isobel was gone.

George looked at his Uncle for a time and then looked around the room.

"There is something I have been thinking of. It would involve James and I but we need your help."

"What would that be?" Tom was intrigued, especially by the look on George's face.

"I was thinking we could turn this house into a care home for seniors who are afflicted with the same illness as my grandmother. I've spoken to the nurse, she would be willing to stay on. I think it would be wonderful for families to know that their loved ones are being well taken care of in a nice home." George watched Tom's face as he spoke to see what his uncle thought of his idea.

"That is a brilliant plan." Tom looked so proud of his nephew. "But how does this involve James?"

George grinned slightly.

"I was hoping we could train him to be the facilitator. It would be a decent job for him, I think he would be good at it. And it would a decent career for a man worthy of marrying your daughter. Don't you think?" George laughed as the look on Tom's face clearly showed he thought it was a delightful plan. "You letting him stay in Lily's old cottage will help, he'll be near, and he can save some money for the wedding."

Tom was thinking.

"We can pay him a respectful salary, the estate can afford it." Tom looked back down at the baby who was falling asleep on his father's knee.

"See? It works out for everyone!" George sat on the edge of his seat.

"Alright. Tomorrow I will discuss this with Lord Grantham and we'll get the plans started. You're a very good man George Crawley. And we just have to make sure we don't pay him too good of a salary so it takes him a few years to save up for a wedding." Tom chuckled. So did George.

Sybbie came into the room then and took the baby from her father. She looked from George to her Dad as she settled the sleeping boy in her arms.

"What are you two on about?" She looked suspicious.

"Just making sure your future is secure." Tom winked at his daughter. George snickered.

"As long as it involves James, I won't argue with what you are scheming." Sybbie smiled.

The look on her face when she mentioned James let her father know that she was committed to making sure the former Irish Chauffeur was part of her future and that she cared for him very deeply. The next years would be interesting.

Whatever they may hold.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWING! It touches my heart. xx I will see you soon. xx

* * *

_excerpt from the sequel..._

**World on Fire (Coming soon)**

**Early February, 1939**

Sybbie walked into the classroom and felt all eyes on her. She braced her shoulders and smiled at the nun sitting at the front of the classroom. The woman in her habit did not smile back.

"Miss Branson, can you tell me why your ideals on punctuality differ from ours? And why we must all wait for you grace us with your presence?" The grumpy woman glared at her and Sybbie felt her face go red.

"I'm sorry. I was having breakfast with my father. He came to visit last night with my little brother and his wife..."

"I don't care. You will be on time, or you will leave this program. Do you understand?" The nun walked towards Sybbie and whacked her stick on across the top of Sybbie's desk, startling the young woman.

"I understand Sister Margaret." Sybbie wanted to disappear, she felt all the eyes of the other girls on her.

The nun then spoke to the entire class.

"Just because the granddaughter of Lord Grantham feels she can make up her own rules, does not mean that she can. Let this be one of your first lessons of being a nurse. Your patients don't care what you have going on in your lives. Their care is your first priority and it always will be." The woman stopped in front of the classroom and turned around sharply to face them all. "Are you writing this down?"

The scribble of pencils on paper was the only thing that was heard from all of the students.

The nun continued with her lecture and Sybbie heard two girls behind her whispering loud enough to be overheard.

"She's the granddaughter of Lord Grantham. That means she's George Crawley's cousin. He's such a dream. We should be friends with her so we could meet him. He's handsome and incredibly rich. He's a great catch."

Another girl whispered back.

"Only to meet George Crawley. One of the other girls told me that she has a fiance and a bastard baby. They saw her walking through town last night pushing a pram... I guess they'll let anyone into this school as long as they have enough money and the right influences."

Sybbie turned her head slightly trying to see the second girl that had spoken. She looked into the eyes of a pretty blonde girl with a sinister grin on her face. The smile detracted from the girl's looks and Sybbie knew instantly that this girl was not to be trusted. She turned her head a little further and smiled sweetly back.

"It was my little brother you ninny. And George Crawley would never give you the time of day. He's not into serpents." Sybbie whispered back, but she did not notice that Sister Margaret had approached her desk.

The stick whipped across the desk again and Sybbie jumped.

"Miss Branson, I beg you not to try my patience any more today. Final warning." She continued walking and Sybbie dared one more glance back at the blonde girl whose name she thought was Catherine.

The other girl was glaring at Sybbie with a viscous look and Sybbie realized she had just made an enemy. She didn't care though. She wasn't there to make friends, she was there to learn to become a nurse. She would make her mother proud, and Lily and her dad too. And it was only a few weeks until she could see James again. That would keep her going.

She looked back down to the paper on the desk and scratched down some notes of what the nun was lecturing about. She sighed. Hopefully being there was the right decision. She missed Downton Abbey.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_World on Fire_**

_~The next sequel will focus primarily on the lives of the three oldest of Cora and Robert's grandchildren as they come of age and start their own lives._

_Sybbie will start nursing school and her life will change as she starts to realize how lucky she is in her place in life. Her engagement to James will continue and she struggles with him to admit to his family about what really happened with his brother Kevin. They will make plans for their life and deal with any issues together._

_George will go on with his life after the passing of his Grandmother Isobel. He will become more involved with the running of his future estate while he struggles to convince his family that he wants to go to university. He comes of age and starts to realize that he is a coveted husband by many mothers with daughters his age and he tries to find his own identity and make his own decisions. He takes a long time to realize that there is a girl at Downton Abbey who has loved him for years. He will take his time in realizing where his heart truly wants to be. (He is his father's son after all)_

_Marigold stays at Downton Abbey, causing a further rift between her and her mother. She wants to learn more about her real father but doesn't know where to start. She knows he died in Germany and perhaps she will go to try to find out more about his final days there. She also relishes in being loved by her extended family that she would do anything for..._

_James will try to prove himself worthy to the Crawley family to ensure that he is a fine choice for Sybbie while he deals with his own family's hatred of his chosen to-be wife. He would got to the ends of the earth to protect any of them..._

_And then... to muss everything up... September 1st, 1939... War breaks out. Again. Throwing all of their plans into chaos..._

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
